The Beginning of Everything
by MrsRGrint
Summary: COMPLETE Starts off with the summer after Ron's and Hermione's fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It has been two weeks since Hermione Granger said good-bye to her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, at King's Cross. She missed being at Hogwarts and the entire magical world. Muggle life seems so dull now. Things are so boring with no magic. She's happy to be home with her parents, but she rather be with the Weasleys in the magical world like last summer.

It was fun being in the Burrow. The house was full of magical things. It was always busy and filled with so many Weasleys around. Being an only child, it can be so lonely with just her and her parents. Mrs. Weasley has always been like a second mother to her, and she enjoyed being questioned by Mr. Weasley about endless muggle trivia. She found a friend and a surrogate little sister with Ginny. And Ron...Ron was...he was...well, Hermione couldn't really find the right words that describes how she feels about Ron. Sure, Ron can really aggravate her, but he makes her laugh. He always defends her against Malfoy. He was brilliant, but at the same time stupid.

Ron was her best friend. But when he smiles, she feels butterflies in her stomach. But this is Ron...Ronald Weasley, the same one that always calls her a know-it-all. The same one that made her cry in their first year. The same one that didn't realize Hermione was a girl until their fourth year. Yet, those things were of the past. They didn't seem to matter anymore. Hermione had to admit, Ron wasn't that bad of a prefect either. Every time they had "prefect duty" they would just walk and talk. They were actually normal. No yelling, no screaming. They would just stroll the quiet halls of Gryffindor, talking and laughing together. Hermione loves those moments with Ron. It was as if he was a completely different person. But then when he's with other people, he was different.

Ron is actually quite smart, quite clever, really. He just needs the confidence. It has only been two weeks and she already misses him. Hermione thought reading would help pass the time. She pulled a book, _Hogwarts: A History_, from under her bed and started to read it. After a couple of pages she closes her book. She can't seem to concentrate. She has read the book so many times she memorized it by now. But that wasn't the reason why she didn't want to read the book. It was something else, but she wasn't quite sure exactly. Hermione got up from her bed and was about to go to the kitchen to get something to drink when, something flew in her bedroom window. It hits her pillows and lands on her bed. Hermione picks up the little feathery thing on her bed and realizs it was Pigwidgeon! This is Ron's owl. She quickly removs the letter from its foot and reads the letter.

Hey Hermione,

How's your summer going so far? Er…I know it's only been two weeks. Well, things are boring here at The Burrow. Fred and George are doing great with their joke shop. You should see some of the things they come up with. It's wicked! It's so weird not to have so many people in the house. Ginny is always locked up in her room writing a letter to someone, not sure who. The twins bought a flat in London, so they're not at the Burrow anymore. So, I'm stuck at the Burrow and I thought of you. I thought I might like to see what you were up to. I was just talking to mum and dad last night and they said they fancied a visit from you and Harry soon. I guess they miss the house with so many people, too. I bet Harry can't wait to get away from those muggle relatives of his. Well, talk to you later. See you soon, hopefully.

-Ron

This is exactly what Hermione wanted to do, go to the Burrow. She read the letter one more time. Ron confessed he was thinking of her. But then again, he mentioned Harry. She can't believe the tragic ending Harry had at the end of fifth year. At King's Cross, Harry still looked like he was in a bit of a shock. Hermione thought, maybe she should write a letter to Harry to see how he's holding up. Hermione took out two pieces of parchment and started to write to Harry first.

Dear Harry,

How's your summer so far? How are you holding up? Ron mentioned going to the Burrow soon. Harry, what did happen in Dumbledore's office? You never really told us. Well, I guess when you're ready to tell us, you will. Write back soon. And remember if you ever need to talk, I'm just an owl away. Take care now.

Your Friend,

Hermione

Hermione always wanted to know what happened in Dumbledore's office. Harry was in the office all night. She wanted to know what Dumbledore said, along other things. Harry has been shutting himself out lately. Ever since the death of Cedric Diggory, Harry has been snapping and pushing her and Ron away all year. However, she knew Ron was right. He will tell her and Ron in due time. Hermione picked up the other parchment and wrote to Ron.

Dear Ron,

I didn't realize how dull muggle life could really be. I miss being at Hogwarts. And it's not because I want to study! I know you were thinking of it. I think spending time at the Burrow will be great! Of course I'll have to ask Mum and Dad, but I'm sure they'll let me. I was thinking about writing to you when Pig flew into my room. How ironic, eh? Well, can't wait to see you and Harry again. Owl me when it's okay for me to visit.

From, Hermione

She read that last part a couple times to make sure she didn't hint at anything. She tied both parchment on Ron's little owl and said, "Now this one goes back to Harry." pointing at the right foot. "This one goes back to Ron." pointing at the other one. She let Pig fly out the window and watched it fly a little, before turning around to go downstairs.

Ron finally receivs Hermione's letter only three days after sending Pig out. Ron still can't get over how stupid his owl's name is. It was the last time Ron was going to let Ginny near his pets. Ron reads the letter and reads it again. Can this be right? Hermione thought of him too? Ron, let it slip in his letter to Hermione. He didn't realized what he wrote or how he meant it, until Pig flew out of sight. But here, in his hands, Hermione was going to write to him. He was kind of glad she wasn't at Victor Krum's this summer.

Last summer, Hermione went to Bulgaria to see Victor before coming to the Burrow. She didn't really talk a lot about what happened between her and Victor. She just said Bulgaria was a beautiful, under appreciated country. She went on and on about how she should encourage S.P.E.W after seeing the house-elves there. Every time he sprung the question about Victor, Hermione was able to change the subject. Eventually, Ron figured he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

When he first met Hermione, he wasn't very fond of her. She was always bossy and a know-it-all. However, Ron had to admit, without Hermione, he might not have made it this far. It was Hermione's nagging that helped him through his work. It was Hermione's watchful eye that made sure he was in line. And, it was Hermione that always encouraged him to do better. She never compared him to his older brothers, or pushed him aside when it comes to Harry. In fact, it was Hermione who every paid attention to him. To everyone else, he has always been Harry's best mate.

It seems like every year they grew closer and closer. In their second year, when Hermione was petrified, Ron and Harry spent almost every free time in the hospital wing with Hermione. Then, in their third year, he helped Hermione with trying to free Buckbeak. Though they were unsuccessful, they spent a lot of time in the library and researching together. In their fourth year, when Harry and him had a fight, Hermione was always there for him when he needed her. He was able to tell her things he couldn't tell Harry. And it wasn't because they weren't speaking to each other. But it had to be last summer that they really grew close. And in their fifth year, being prefects together just helped.

Last summer was great with Hermione. He just had to let her come over again, quickly.

"Mum!" Ron hollered while going down the stairs.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a panic voice. She ran towards the bottom of the stairs. She pulled Ron into a tight hug and asked, "What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? Ron, talk to me. Tell me."

"I'm okay, mum." Ron said trying to pry Mrs. Weasley off of him.

"Then why did you scream like that? You gave me a fright!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, clearly upset that he scared her half to death. Ever since they returned from the Ministry, Mrs. Weasley has been on edge. She's always worried that something horrible would happen to her children again.

"I was just asking for you." Ron said shrugging.

"Well, don't scream like that." Mrs. Weasley said. "What do you need, Ronald?"

"Well, I was going to see if it's okay for Hermione to come and stay with us for a while. She said it should be okay with her parents." Ron said.

"Fine, fine." Mrs. Weasley said with a wave of a hand. "Send her some floo powder and tell her we'll connect her fireplace on Friday at 3pm."

When Mrs. Weasley looked up, Ron was already running up the stairs.

Hey Hermione,

I know you didn't really say you could come yet or not, but I asked mum already. So, you should just tell your parents your coming already because we arrange everything. Mum said she's going to have the fireplace connected on Friday at 3 pm. Here's some floo powder to get you here. See you Friday.

-Ron

Ron quickly tied the parchment and a small bag containing floo powder to Pig.

"Send this to Hermione." Ron said. "And make it fast!"

With a look of bewilderment, the little bird flew out of the window towards Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

That Friday morning, Ron was running around his room making it clean as possible. Then, he dressed in a jumper that obviously didn't have a hole in it.He was preparing for Hermione's arrival.There was a knock at the door. "It couldn't be Hermione! It's only," Ron looked at his watch. "2:30." He held his breath and slowly opened the door. As soon as he saw a familiar ginger-head girl, he remember to breathe again.

"Expecting someone else?" Ginny asked, walking into the room and taking a seat on Ron's nicely folded bed.

"What are you doing here?" Ron growled.

"I'm your sister," Ginny said inspecting the bedroom. "That use to be good enough."

Ginny started to walk around the room now, really impressed how clean the room is.

"Have you been busy?" Ginny asked, turning around looking at Ron.

"What do you mean?" Ron said turning a darker shade of red. "Just thought I should clean my room."

"Right," Ginny said, with a smile.

Ron ignored his sister and continued to make sure everything was neatly in order. When he woke up that morning, he felt his room needed a bit of a tidying up. They were going to have a guest, the least he could do was clean up a bit. But then again, it was only Hermione. She already saw his bedroom and was use to hismessy room. Either way, he felt this time; he should at least clean up for Hermione.

"Do you mind?" asked Ron, pointing to his bed.

"What?" Ginny said. She looked down at the bed where Ron was pointing. She looked up puzzled, not knowing what Ron meant.

"I'm trying to keep my room clean," Ron said. "I don't need someone like you messing it up for me. Get off my bed!"

"Okay!" Ginny said, jumping off the bed. "You sounded like Percy just then. I never thought it would happen."

After saying that, Ron became furious. He kicked her out of his room and continued cleaning. _How can Ginny even consider calling me Percy, that git, _Ron said to himself.

After realizing it was ten of three, Ron gave up on straightening up his Chudley Cannons posters and went down to the kitchen.

Ron paced the kitchen, looking every once in a while at his watch.

"Where is she?" Ron thought out loud to himself. Then, a sudden panic occurred to him. "Of course, how can I be so stupid? I can't believe I let her gowith floo powder."

Ron couldn't believe his carelessness. The Floo Network is still probably be watched by the Death Eaters. What if they got Hermione? It would be his fault if something happened to her. Now he was getting worried. After escaping the Death Eaters last year, Ron has led Hermione straight to them. Ron was hitting and scolding himself when he heard a noise in the living room.

"Hello?" yelled a familiar female voice.

Ron ran to the fireplace and without thinking, gave Hermione a hug. Crookshank was crushed in between Ron and Hermione. He didn't care the cat was screaming and trying to claw her way out. He was just so glad she was safe. He heard someone chuckle behind him, and he quickly snapped out of this state. He let go of Hermione and jumped back a couple of feet..

"Um, hello," Ron said, blushing and looking away.

"Hermione, how are you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Hello, Ginny," Hermione said. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Well, why don't you go upstairs and clean up," Mrs. Weasley said noticing the soot Hermione was covered in. "Ginny, show Hermione where she'll be staying. Ron, take her bags up."

Both Wealsey children obeyed their mother and started to march up the stairs.

* * *

As Hermione settled in Fred's and George's room, she thought about the conversation she had with her parents before arriving to the Burrow.

Her parents were a bit worried about letting Hermione out of their sight, considering she was hospitalized less than a month ago.

"Pompkins, are you sure you want to go?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Wouldn't you rather stay home?"

"Mum!" Hermione started. "How am I suppose to keep up with my magic if I'm stuck in the muggle world?"

"Well, should you be going back?" Mr. Granger spoke up. "I mean after, what's his name is back.You almost got yourself killed.You kept saying that…"

"Exactly," Hermione said. "I need to learn to protect myself. The Weasleys are the best family to stay safe. Mr. Weasley is with the ministry, and Mrs. Weasley taught her own children magic. They have connections to the group that is trying to stop Lord Voldermort. Now, of all times, is a good time to stay with the Weasley."

Hermione was use to saying the evil name. And now, she says it with ease and with no flick of fear. Hermione knew her parents would never let her stay here if she was in danger. It was a weak excuse, but it seems like her parents believe her.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger sighed heavily. They both exchanged glacnes before speaking again.

"Well, as long as you're safe," Mrs. Granger said defeated.

Hermione quickly picked up her things and went to the fireplace. She emptied the bag of floo powder into her hands. As she was walking into the fireplace, she got a sick feeling in her stomach. It was as if she might not see her parents again. Hermione ran back and gave each a hug goodbye.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione said. "I'll be safe. Don't worry. I love you. The Burrow!"

And with that Hermione found herself in the Weasley's fireplace. It was quiet when she arrived. Usually, the twins would be in their room, making explosions. Or, Mrs. Weasley would be giving one of her children a lecture. But when she arrived at five after three, the house was quiet. For a minute she thought she got the wrong fireplace. But, when she called out, the familiar, tall, ginger-hair teenager came running from the kitchen.

Before she could give any salutations, she was engulfed in a big bear hug. She didn't know what hit her. She was taken by surprise that she wasn't able to really let what happen settle in.

But now, in the twin's room, the idea of Ron hugging her made her butterflies return. Slowly, a big smile spread on her face.

However, a knock at the door interrupted her train of thought.

"Come in," Hermione called out.

Ron stuck his head in and asked, "Do you need any help?" Hermioneshookher head.

Ron opened the door all the way, and walked in the room. He closed the door behind him and suddenly became very shy.

"Um, about what happened downstairs," Ron said, avoiding any eye contact with Hermione. "I'm just glad you got here safe."

"Of course I would," Hermione said, laying her change of clothes on the bed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just, I thought, maybe the Death Eaters would be watching the Floo Network. And that they might have took you. And that's why you were late."

"Oh," Hermione said.She walked up to him and now he couldn't avoid her eyes. "Well, thank you for caring. That was sweet of you."

"Me? Sweet? Ha! That's something I don't hear a lot."

"Well, you have your moments."

"Yeah, I guess."

Now, the two of them had nothing to say. Ron kept running his hand through his hair and stared atthe floor.Hermione was looking around the room, pretending to take in her new surrounding during the duration of her stay. It was an awkward silence.

Thankfully, Ron was able to break that silence. "Don't you have to go clean up or something?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you."

Hermione quickly went to the bed and picked up the clothes she was going to change into. Ron walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A week later, Ron was walking up the stairs to take a shower after a long day of degnoming the garden. Now that the twins aren't home anymore, Ron had to do the entire garden by himself. The shower in the bathroom was on. He knocked on the door to hurry who ever was in the bathroom along. You would think there would be more than two showers in the house with so many people living in it. Ron knocked harder, starting to lose his temper.

"Oy! Who's in there? Hurry it up, will you?"

No one answered. So, Ron dared to open the door and no one was in the bathroom. Someone left the shower on. The room was getting fogged up from the hot water. Ron started to take his clothes off. "There's no use in wasting perfectly good hot water," Ron said to himself.

He stepped into the shower and felt better with the warm water washing the sweat off of his body.

Ron was too occupied in enjoying his shower to hear someone entering the bathroom. However, he did hear someone pull the shower curtain aside. He quickly spun around and saw a half naked Hermione. Both were too shocked to scream. Hermione quickly picked up her bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom without a single word or another look.

Ron couldn't believe he just saw Hermione half naked. She was wearing nothing but her under garments. Then, Ron looked down and realized he was completely naked. He might have seen Hermione half naked, but Hermione has seen Ron completely naked. He was so embarrassed he quickly finished his shower and ran up to his room. He locked himself in so he wouldn't run into Hermione.

Dinner, that night, was interesting. Fred and George stopped by for dinner, bringing home some of their new products for Ginny. Hermione and Ron completely avoided each other's eyes. However, the sitting arrangement still ended with them sitting across the table from each other anyway. So, it was a bit difficult not to see each other.

"Um, Hermione, could you pass the potatoes?" asked Ron in a small voice.

Hermione picked up the bowl without looking at him and handed it to him, but when he grabbed the bowl, their hands brushed against each other briefly. They both blushed and Ron took the bowl from her almost as fast as Hermione has let go of the bowl.

Their behaviors didn't seem to go unnoticed by Ginny.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked after noticing the exchange. But she didn't wait for an answer. Instead, Ginny turned and tried to get into the conversation with the twins, who were discussing their new product, Parting Pills.

"So, what exactly does it do?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Take the pill, and you grow a new limb," Fred said, his mouth full of potatoes.

"But each pill is a different body part," George took over for Fred. "One pill gives you an extra eye, one gives you an extra arm, or one gives you an extra toe. I think you get it."

"But why would anyone want that," Mrs. Weasley said, who looks like she can'tfinish her dinner now. "I don't understand how you children see that as amusing."

"Eventually, it goes away," Fred said. "It's not like you have a third eye forever."

"Well, I think it's brilliant," Ginny said, beaming at her brothers.

"Thank you, Ginny," George said. "And because you said that, we're going to make you an honorary member of our Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. You get to test out all of our new products. We'll start when you go back to school."

"Wait a minute," Hermione said, catching up. "Are you implying that you're going to give Ginny your products so you can test them on more Hogwarts's students? Because Ron and I aren't going to allow that. We're still prefects."

Ron knew this would only mean trouble. Last year, when Fred and George were doing their "research," Hermione went off on them. She even dragged Ron into it. Ron didn't have the courage to really face up to his older brothers. He knew if he did try, they wouldget themickey taken out of him. Ron knew it would only be time before Hermione drag Ron into this argument.

"Well, Ron," Hermione said, intentionally staring at the twins and not at Ron.

"Well, Hermione's right," Mrs. Weasley said, when Ron didn't answer right away. "Fred, George, if I get word that you have sent Ginny items to test on the students, you both will receive howlers from me!"

This seems to be enough for Hermione to be satisfied because she returned to her dinner.

After dinner, the twins went back to the shop to set up for the introduction of their new product. Ginny and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley clean up, even if Ginny was a bit mad at Hermione for ruining her chance of getting Fred's and George's new products before they went out on the market. Mr. Weasley went out to his shed to work on a new "project." Ron went to his room, trying to get the image of Hermione's naked body out of his mind.

Half an hour later, Hermione came and knocked on Ron's door.

"Um, Ron," Hermione started off shyly. "About what happened earlier today."

"I didn't see anything." Ron cut her off. He didn't want a long detailed conversation with Hermione about the incident in the bathroom.

"Why did you jump in the shower?" Hermione asked. "I left the shower for five seconds and you took it."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" Ron asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, obviously, the water didn't turn on by itself. Someone was going take a shower," Hermione said back, just as annoyed.

"I just came in the house from degnoming the garden and I was filthy. Did you think I was just going to wait around while a shower was already turned on just waiting for someone to jump into it?"

Ron knew what he did was wrong. He should have known someone wanted to take a shower and must have left really quickly. But, he wasn't about to let Hermione win the argument. Hermione could be stubborn, but he can be just as stubborn.

"There are other showers in the house, Ron!" Hermione yelled.

This argument was now being completely thrown out of proportion. This incident, which should have been something embarrassing, is turning into the worst row the two of them had since they promised a temporary peace for Harry's sake last year.

"You know what?" said Ron darkly. He opened his mouth to say more, but he remembered what he was arguing about and decided to say no more. He turned to go to his room and was thankful that Hermione didn't say any moreto him when he left.

He flopped on his bed, which Ron continues to neatly fold. Even Mrs. Weasley was impressed when she dropped off Ron's laundry one day. He stared at the ceilings which was enchanted to show previous Chudley Cannons' games. Somehow, watching the game was able to calm him down. And before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 (HERMIONE)

The next morning, breakfast was just as bad as dinner. But instead of being shy to one another, they were hostile. They refused to talk to one another, look at each other, or mention each other's name.

"Ginny, can you please tell your brother to pass me the jam?"

"Um, Ron," Ginny said softly.

"Here," he said grumpily. He gave Ginny the jar a bit more force.

Ginny didn't say anything. She knew better than to try and intervene when these two are mad at each other.

After a while, Hermione went to her room without another word or finishing up her breakfast.

"Good job," Ginny muttered to Ron when Hermione was out of the room.

"What?" Ron asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, got up and put her dishes in the sink. Ginny didn't know why they were mad at one another, but she wasn't going to find out from Ron.

She went up to the twin's bedroom.

"Hermione?" said Ginny behind the door. She slowly opens the door to see Hermione on the bed reading a book.

"Ginny," Hermione said sitting up. "Come in."

Ginny sat on the other bed George use to sleep in. Ginny saw the book opened on Hermione's bed, but there was a piece of parchment on top of the book.

"Writing to someone?" Ginny asked accusingly. Ginny knew whom the letter was for. "Still writing to Viktor?"

"I told you, Ginny," Hermione said, obviously tired of talking about this. "We're just friends."

"Like you and Ron?"

"No! Like Harry and I."

"Well, you better not let Ron find out."

"Right now, I don't care what Ron finds out. I don't understand why he hates Krum so much. When we went to the World Quidditch Cup, he wouldn't shut up about him. You would think he would be excited and want to be friends with him."

"Why don't you figure it out? I thought by this summer, you two would figure it all out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you kidding me? You're not as clever as I thought you were, Hermione. You know Ron fancy you." Ginny said.

"Well, he sure shows it well." Hermione said doubtful.

"Hermione, you and I both know how thick my brother could be. He just needs a little push."

"I don't know. We've been friends for so long-"

Just then, Ron walked by, stopped short, backed up, and walked into the bedroom.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked looking at the both of them.

"Nothing!"

"Hermione's writing to Viktor Krum!"

They both spoke at the same time, but "Viktor Krum" was what Ron heard. Hermione gave a dirty look to Ginny. She couldn't believe Ginny would give her up like that. Was she trying to get Ron and Hermione to have another fight two days in a row? Ron's face quickly reddens. Hermione knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Well, got to help mum," Ginny shot up from the bed and ran down the stairs before Hermione could protest. Hermione chased after Ginny to the door and slammed it shut.

"Still writing to Vicky are we?" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, talking to me now are you?" Hermione said angrily and turned away. "Ron, you know perfectly well that we're just friends! And you know for damn sure it's Viktor!"

"Oh ho! Defending him now are you?"

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing! I can't believe you would come to my house and write a letter to…to…to him!" Ron said throwing his arms up.

Hermione turned around but didn't move from her spot. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"It doesn't! I'm just thinking of mum. Knowing you're writing to-"

"Ron, you can't start making up rubbish for your lack of an excuse of your jealousy!"

"Jealousy? I am not jealous!"

By now, they are screaming across the room. Hermione and Ron was surprised Mrs. Weasley didn't come up yet to break up the fight yet.

"Fine!" Hermione yelled louder. "You can call it whatever you want!"

"I will!" Then Ron paused to figure out what he just agreed to.

Hermione smiled at the confused look Ron had on his face.

"Hermione," Ron said softly. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight with you like this."

This was the second time they were fighting in two days. This summer was suppose to be them having fun, not fighting all the time. Is that what their relationship has turned into? A relationship that only seem to be them arguing all the time?

Hermione looked at him confused. Ron never gave up on an argument so easily before.

Sometimes it's him arguing back that gets her all fired up. And now that she's fired up, Ron doesn't want to argue anymore.

Hermione turned around and wince a little, holding her ribs. It has been almost a month since they were at the Ministry, but the pain has still yet to go away. No matter how much potions she drinks from what Madam Pomfrey gave for the summer, it wasn't getting better any faster.

Ron's face softens and he ran to her side as soon as possible.

"Does it still hurt?" Ron asked, looking really concern now. "Maybe we should go ask mum-"

"No, I'm fine. It's just a little soreness. I'm loads better than before."

Hermione held on Ron's arms to stable herself. But as she did this, she noticed that large bruises on Ron's pale arms.

"Ron! Your arms!"

Ron looked down at his arms, "Oh, it doesn't hurt. But the marks won't go away. Mum bought some of Lockhart's remedy potions, but it doesn't work. It's a bunch of rubbish if you ask me."

Hermione gently caressed Ron's arms.

"Hermione," Ron said softly. "I don't want to have a row every time he is mentioned. So, let's just not talk about him, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I hate this as much as you do. Do you think I enjoy arguing?" Ron helped Hermione sit down on the bed. Ron sat across from her and gave her a look like she was crazy.

"With you, I mean," she said smiling.

"No more Krum while you're here in my house. And I'm sorry about the shower. I should have known better." Ron said walking to the door.

Ron tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, harder. It still didn't open. Now he was jiggling the handle. Hermione walked over to the door. She pushed Ron aside and gave a shot herself to open the door.

"What's going on?" Ron said.

"We're locked in, Ron." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well, can't we just-" waving his hand around, holding an imaginary wand.

"We're both underage," Hermione cried.

Both Ron and Hermione started screaming and pounding on the door. After a few minutes, they both gave up. Obviously, no one can hear them.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron sitting on the bed. "Do you think we'll starve to death?"

"Don't be silly, Ron," Hermione said crossing the room. She stared out the window and tried to figure out how they can get out. But more importantly, how did it get lock in the first place.

"Why do you hate Krum?" Hermione asked softly still looking out the window.

"What?" Ron jumped up from the bed. "I thought we agree-"

"Just answer the question and I'll drop it, forever."

Hermione turned away from the window and looked at Ron. She was tired of Ron. She was tired how he was so thick. She fancied Ron. There was no doubt. But, it was harder to admit to it. Even now, Hermione thought she could get over her crush for her ginger-haired friend. But every moment they spent alone, the harder it was to shake the feeling. She was also tired of how he never takes any opportunity. It's so hard to know if Ron fancied her back.

Ron was struggling within himself in telling Hermione what's really bothering him.

"Just admit you're jealous, Ron." Hermione said.

"Me?" Ron said shocked. "Jealous? Why do you keep saying that?"

"So, if I went to Bulgaria instead of the Burrow, you wouldn't mind?"

Ron tried to answer but Hermione quickly cut him off.

"Like last summer, when I was with him."

Hermione never talked about her visit to Bulgaria to Ron. Nothing really did happen. She explained she only wanted to be friends, and Victor understood.

"You wanted to know what we did. Well, here's your chance. Ask me. Ask me if he took me out on dates. Ask me if he took me out to dinner. Ask me if we kissed."

"Okay!" Ron screamed. "That's enough! I don't want to hear anymore of this. If you want to go to Bulgaria to be with Krum, no one is stopping you."

Hermione was speechless. She wasn't expecting Ron to say that, let alone scream like that. Maybe she went too far. She wanted to get a rise out of him, but maybe that was the wrong way.

"Ron," Hermione said walking towards him. "I want to be here. Don't you get it? I rather be here, with you." She put her hands on his arms.

They were standing really close to each other, not saying a word. Ron blinked a couple times, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Harry," Hermione said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Ron opened his eyes wide and jumped back from Hermione.

"Bloody hell," Ron said throwing his hands up in the air. He got the nerves to kiss Hermione and she whispers Harry's name. This totally goes against what he thought earlier. Hermione did think about Harry before him, just like everyone else.

"No," Hermione said desperately. "Not you."

"Yeah, I know," Ron said walking away.

"No!" Hermione said louder. She stopped Ron from walking away and pointed to the window.

Ron looked and saw a snow white owl perched outside the window.

"It's Hedwig," Hermione said. "Harry wrote to us."

Now that Ron thought about it. Harry never wrote back if he could come or not. He just assumed Harry couldn't come and didn't bother to write. It's been a couple of weeks since Ron sent Pig out with the news. _What kept Harry from writing this long?_ Ron thought. Hermione went to the window and let the bird in. She took the parchment while Ron gave Hedwig a snack. Hermione quickly read the letter and gave it to Ron with a puzzled look.

"What does this mean?" Ron asked, just as confused as Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione. She read the letter a couple times more through.

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I'm not at the muggles' anymore. But I can't say where I am. It's kind of the reason why it took me so long to write back to you, and why I can't come to visit. Stop worrying about me. I'm fine.

From,

Harry

"This letter just doesn't sound like Harry," Hermione said giving the letter back to Ron. "Sirius just died and he's saying he's fine?"

"He probably just said it so you would stop worrying about him," Ron said. "Besides, people grieve differently than others."

"But, why would he say 'I'm fine' when he's obviously isn't," Hermione said frowning. "I should write to Harry right now!"

Hermione opened her chest to take out a new parchment.

"Don't you see?" Ron asked. "He doesn't want you to worry about him. I'm sure, wherever he is, he's fine. Sure, Sirius's death was a bad blow. It was a bad blow to all of us. But Dumbledore would never let Harry be alone and unsafe after what happened in June."

"I know," Hermione said sighing. "I'm just worried."

"Me too." Ron took the parchment from Hermione and placed it down on the bed. She was now looking up at him and Ron had a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ron wanted to try the kiss again, feeling a lot better that Hermione wasn't thinking about Harry when he was about to kiss her.

Hermione looked down really quick, but looked back up into his eyes. She placed a hand on his chest and slowly lifted her head so her lips could meet his. But another interruption occurred. This time it was Ginny. She opened the door and saw Ron and Hermione in a very interesting position. She smiled knowingly and said, "Well, it looks like you two aren't fighting anymore. Ron, mum wants you downstairs." She looked at the couple one more time in the room before turning around and walking down the stairs.

"How is the door unlocked," Ron said, walking to the door. "You tried to open it, right? You were with me. You saw how I couldn't open the door."

"Yes, I was," Hermione said, walking to the door now too. "That's a bit odd. Ron, has your doors been known to lock itself?"

"Not that I know of. Come on, let's go see what my mum wants."

When they both entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was dressed in muggle clothing. Mrs. Weasley rarely wears muggle clothing unless she was going out to the nearby village to buy some grocery.

"Going out?" Ron asked his mother.

"Yes, I need to go and buy some vegetables for lunch," Mrs. Weasley explained. "But while I'm out, I need you to peel the skin on the potatoes."

Mrs. Weasley pointed to the bucket of potatoes in the kitchen.

"If anything happens, call your father with this." She handed Ron what seem like a doorbell buzzer. "Press the button and your father will apparate here."

She checked her purse to make sure she had some money with her.

"Oh, I wish I had someone of age here, watching you three," Mrs. Weasley said, sighing. "In case you need to use magic."

"Mum, we don't need a baby-sitter," Ginny whined. "We're old enough to take care of ourselves. Besides, nothing is going to happen that will require magic."

"Ginny's not going with you?" Ron asked.

"No, there are loads of potatoes in there," Mrs. Weasley explained. "And Ginny said she should stay and help you."

"She did, did she," Ron said, narrowing his eyes at Ginny.

Ron knew the look in Ginny's eyes meant she was up to no good. She didn't want to stay behind to help Ron peel potatoes. No, Ron knew better. She has something up her sleeves, she's planning something. Ron knew he doesn't want to find out what she has in store for him and maybe even Hermione.

"Take Ginny with you," Ron said. "She can help you carry some of the grocery back. Besides, I think me and Hermione can handle it."

Ginny looked at her mother. Mrs. Weasley looked between Ron and Hermione. She shook her head. "No, Ginny stay." Ginny looked relief and then the mischievous look was back in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll be back soon," Mrs. Weasley said as she left the house.

Ron gave a warningly look Ginny not to do anything funny. The trio walked over to the sink and took out bucket carrying the potatoes. For the first five minutes, they were just peeling the potatoes, not talking. Then, Pig flew through the window with a letter attached to her leg.

Ron looked at Pig confused because he doesn't remember sending Pig out. Maybe it was another letter from Harry. Ron went to pick up his owl, but Ginny beat him to it and snatch the owl away from him.

"I borrowed Pigwidgeon," Ginny said, walking towards the staircase. "I hope you don't mind."

"Who are you writing to?" Ron asked. But, when he turned around, Ginny was already up the staircase, up in her room. Ron turned back around and ask Hermione, who looked like she wasn't sure if she should answer for Ginny.

"You know who it is? Who is it?"

"Dean Thomas. Who else?"

"But why?"

"Are you that thick? Ginny told you she was seeing Dean at the end of fifth year. Remember, she told you on the train."

"Yes, but I thought she was kidding."

Ron and Hermione went back to peeling the potatoes while Ginny was up in her room. Probably writing Dean back. Ron didn't like the idea that his sister was dating. But the thing was, she was dating Dean Thomas. Ron had nothing against Dean though. They were roommates all five years at Hogwarts. Then, he pictured his sister sneaking into their room for a midnight snog with Dean.

"Remind me to give Dean a right kick in the ass when we go back to school," Ron muttered to Hermione.

Hermione ignored Ron and asked in a whisper, "Where do you think Harry is?"

Ron, who briefly forgot that Harry wasn't with the muggles, shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he went back to Grimmauld Place," Ron suggested. It was the only place that made sense. Harry didn't really have any other real home.

"Yes," Hermione said after some thought. "He's with Lupin, or Moody, or maybe even Dumbledore. But then again, Dumbledore might be too busy to really watch Harry. And, after everything that happened, Harry really needs someone to be there for him and watch over him. But why would they take Harry away from the muggles? What happened that caused Harry to be taken away from his relatives? Maybe Harry went on holiday somewhere. But is that wise to take him away from England after he's back…"

Hermione was now rambling on to herself. She gets like this when she's trying to figure things out. It helps her think, but it gives Ron a headache. After a while, Ron learned to tune her out. But sometimes, he would pick up a few segments of her rambling, so it would appear as if he was paying attention. So far, the questions she asked were questions Ron was starting to think about. Ron stared out of the window, wondering what Harry was doing at this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short, butI promise it will get better. I also wanted to explain that it wasn't Ginny who locked the door. She's underage, so she technically really can't do it. It was really Hermione who locked the door. When she slammed the door, her high emotions locked the door because at that time, she was wishing she could lock herself somewhere and hide. She did some wandless magic, without realzing it because it never happened to her before. And it's technically not breaking the law because it is magic from emotions. It's kind of like how Harry was able to make the glass disappear in the first book at the zoo. He didn't realize it was him, until Hagrid explained it to him. Sorry, if the door mystery wasn't as exciting as you hoped. I wasn't going to explain it later in the story, so I thought I'd tell you now.

* * *

CHAPTER 6 

"I'm so bored," Ginny complained on a hot mid-July afternoon.

Hermione was reading The Daily Prophet. Since the news of Voldermort's return, there have been loads of stories aboutVoldermortand the Death Eatersbeing printed in the paper. Hermione was hoping one story will help her, Harry and Ron prepare for him this year.

Ron was on the floor playing chess by himself. It looked like he wasworking out strategies and moves.

"So, what do you want to do," Ron said, not looking up from his chessboard. "It's too hot outside. Have you seen the garden gnomes? They're passing out from heat exhaustion."

"Well, if you put some water out there, like I told you," Hermione said looking over the newspaper.

"Why? Then, all the gnomes would come into our garden. And I'll have to degnome the garden all over again," Ron said.

Hermione continued reading the newspaper, and then saw the article that she was looking for.

"Do you think they'll replace Fudge," Hermione asked now looking away from the paper.

"Of course they will," Ron said as a matter-of-fact. "It was his fault the Ministry was attacked. He wouldn't admit You-Know-Who is back. Everyone at the Order said if Fudge believed it, the paper would believe it, and everyone else would believe it. Then, everyone would have a better chance in protecting themselves. If they keep him in office, then that's just stupid."

"Well, according to The Daily Prophet, everyone is crying for his resignation," Hermione said flipping over the paper so they could read the title, PUBLIC OUTCRY FOR FUDGE RESIGNATION.

The paper and everyone has always blamed the entire Ministry for not warning the public earlier. But now, it seems like everyone has picked a scapegoat. _A well deserved scapegoat_, Hermione thought. But nevertheless, everyone is now worried that another war will break out. Only time will tell.

Ron and Ginny came over and sat on either side of Hermione and she read the article out loud to them.

PUBLIC OUTCRY FOR FUDGE RESIGNATION

The guides Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge has promised to send out to all the houses have arrived earlier this week. However, the public are still not happy that they are getting the guides just now.

"We should have had these guides when he came back," wrote Sheldon O'Hara, 48, Leeds. "The Prime Minister has alot of explaining to do." O'Hara continued to write.

"I don't understand why the public is just finding out about You-Know-Who's return now. Didn't someone say he was back ages ago?" complained Meredith Reyes, 36, Manchester.

And these were just some of the responses from around England. In fact, we received some howlers and nasty letters we couldn't publish in this paper. But it seems that everyone wants Fudge's resignation. And they want it soon.

The Daily Prophet has also done a recent poll, rating the satisfaction rate of our Prime Minister, Cornelius Fudge. 92 wanted his resignation, 5 said he's doing fine, and 3 were too incompetent to really say anything.

Now, everyone in the country is waiting to hear when Fudge would resign. If he does, who will replace him? What wizard or witch will take the office when we are in a peril time?

"I bet Dumbledore will take that job," Ron said, looking at both Hermione and Ginny. "Didn't people want him to have the job before Fudge took it."

"Yes, but Dumbledore would never take it," Hermione said. "He wouldn't want all that power. He's going to be busy with Hogwarts and the Order."

"Maybe someone from the Order can replace Fudge," Ginny suggested. "That way the Ministry and the Order can work together to stop You-Know-Who."

"Maybe," Hermione said, looking doubtful. "But who in the Order would take the Prime Minister job? The need to be careful that they won't show any favorites with the Order, or else everyone will be upset."

Honestly, the country is in a dangerous time. Whoever takes the office of Prime Minister needs to be able to handle the pressure that comes with being the new Prime Minister. Everyone in the country is going to expect certain things from the new Prime Minister and set thebar pretty high. If that person can't fulfill the expectation of the public, the rest of their term in office will be difficult. This can either break or make a person's career.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came back in the house. She was outside bringing in the laundry that was outside hanging on the line.

"Ron, you'll have to degnome the garden again," Mrs. Weasley said, wiping some sweat off her forehead. "All of them are passed out in the garden. I almost tripped on some of them. Ginny, come and help me fold the laundry."

Ginny obeyed andg ot up from the couch, but she didn't do it quietly. She took the basket of clothes from her mother and walked into the kitchen.

"I'lldegnomelater," Ron said, twisting his body on the couch so he was looking at his mother. "It's too hot right now."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and disappeared in the kitchen.

When Ron turned around, they both noticed how close they were sitting exactly. Ron's arm was resting behind Hermione on the couch. Hermione could almost feel the heat coming off of Ron, and that's not because it was the hot summer.

Hermione has wanted to kiss Ron for so long. They almost did, twice, in her bedroom when they were locked in. But so many interruptions postponed the moment Hermione longed for. However, the room is now empty. The only other occupants of the house is busy doing house chores. Hermione was sure there would be no interruption this time. All she needed was a couple of minutes.

Hermione was now staring at Ron's lip. All she wanted to was to kiss Ron, to share one intimate moment with him. She licked her own lips, then, looked Ron in the eyes. His eyes were staring back at her with the same look she was giving him. Hermione tilted her head a little and leaned in.

Then, Mr. Weasley just entered the room. Once again, Ron and Hermione were interrupted. One would think since the twins are gone, there would be more privacy available. Hermione didn't even think about Mr. Weasley because he was suppose to be at the Ministry, working. But for some reason, he came home early.

"Oh, um, hello," Mr. Weasley said, realizing what he just walked in on. "Right, sorry, um, but I got some news."

Ron got up as soon as possible and Hermione remained seated.

"What's wrong," Ron asked concerned. "What happened?"

"No, no, nothing of that sort. I'm just letting you know, we're going to go to Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer again. Harry's there so you can see him. Wouldn't you two like that?"

"Why's Harry at Grimmauld Place," Hermione asked, now getting up from the couch.

"Oh, that's nothing for you kids to worry about," Mr. Weasley said. "I'm going to go today, but you two, along with Ginny andMrs. Weasleywill come next week. All right, I got to pack. "

The news about going to see Harry completely made Hermione forget about what just happened a few minutes ago. All she could think about was seeing Harry, and maybe this time she will be able to get some answer.


	7. Chapter 7

CHATPER 7

Ron and Hermione packed their things earlier that day because today is the day they see Harry. He's been at the Order for the past month. He sent one letter allowing Ron and Hermione to know his whereabouts and was recently told by Mr. Weasley that Harry was actually at Grimmauld.

"Come, come," Mrs. Weasley said pushing Ron and Hermione along. "They're expecting us any minute now."

Mr. Weasley left for the Order about a week ago. Dumbledore has finally given permission for everyone else to come. Going through Floo Network wasn't safe right now. So, they had to hop on the Magic Bus to London. They dragged and walk the rest of the way. Ron was cursing under his breath that he might as well be a muggle if they can't use their magic.

As soon as they walked through the doors, Tonks, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and Mad-Eye Moody greeted them.

"Here they are," exclaimed Mr. Weasley.

"We waited for ages," cried Tonks. "Moody was about to send out a search party."

They all laughed except for Moody who said seriously, "We would have half and hour ago if Lupin didn't stop me."

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked craning his neck around the people that greeted him at the door.

All the adults looked at each other, then Lupin finally spoke up.

"He's been in his room since he got here. He comes out every once in a while."

"He's still upset about Sirius?" asked Ron.

"Of course he is," Hermione said giving Ron a look of death.

"Actually," Tonks confessed. "We told him a few things that would make anyone depressed. You could check up on him if you want."

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked up the stairs to Harry's room. They looked at each other. Not sure if they should knock on the door or not. Finally, Ron cleared his throat and knocked.

No sound.

Ron knocked again. This time Hermione took the daring move and opened the door.

Harry was still in bed. Hermione opened the door a little more and this time, it squeaked. Harry jumped and had a wand pointing at them. The trio shrunk back and covered their heads with their hands.

"It's just us, mate." Ron cried out with one hand up in the air.

Harry's face slowly changed from upset to recognition.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said standing up straight. "What, do you sleep with your wand under your pillow?"

"Yeah," Harry said a bit embarrassed. "You shouldn't have come in liked that. I could have cursed you."

"We knocked twice," Hermione said defensively.

"Sorry, I've just been on edge lately," Harry said. Harry's tense muscles seem to be more relaxed at seeing his friends again. "How's your summer so far?"

"How are you holding up, Harry," Hermione asked looking concern. "I mean, it was really horrible what happened in June."

Ron gave Hermione a sharp look. He knew what Hermione wanted to talk about was Sirius's death. He can't believe she would bring this topic up. Couldn't she tell that Harry almost attacked them and she wants to talk about what happened last month? Ron always thought Hermione was the more "sensible" type because she was more aware of other's feelings. But this isn't the right time for her to bring Sirius up.

"Hermione can't you tell he doesn't want to talk about it," Ron pointed out to Hermione. She crossed her arms and frowned at Ron.

"Where's Kreacher," Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"He died two weeks ago," Harry said bitterly. "I wished I killed him."

"Harry," Hermione said alarmed. "You don't mean that."

"He betrayed Sirius," Harry explained. "He betrayed the Order. He betrayed all of us. It was him who lead us to that trap."

"What do you mean," Ron asked confused. He didn't like Kreacher more than Harry did, but it was a bit harsh to blame everything on the house-elf. If there's one person responsible for the trap, it was You-Know-Who.

Harry explained how Kreacher took Sirius's words to get out seriously. When he left, he went to the Malfoy's and helped them set a trap up. The vision Harry had of Sirius in the Department of Mystery was planted to lure Harry out. Then, when Harry checked Grimmauld Place, Kreacher lied and told Harry that Sirius wasn't there. He also told them no one from the Order was there.

"How do you know all of this," Ron asked.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said plainly. "He told me at his office that night of the attack on the Ministry. Kreacher told Dumbledore the entire truth."

This was the most Harry has ever talked about the meeting with Dumbledore in June. Ron felt there were more things said in that office than Harry is willing to share.

"I don't understand why Kreacher betrayed Sirius," Ron said. "I thought house elves had to stay loyal to the family."

"The Malfoys are family," Harry spitted out. "Remember the tapestry with the family tree?"

"What did the adults tell you," Ginny asked. Ron forgot she was in the room with them. She hasn't said a word until now. "Tonks said they told you things that made you stay in you room, locked up and alone."

"You know what," Harry said, lying back down in his bed. "I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm going back to sleep."

Ron and Hermione glared angrily at Ginny. They were finally able to talk to Harry, but Ginny's question put him out of the mood.

"You can see yourself out," Harry said under the covers.

As the three left, Ron gave Ginny a little push. "Good going," Ron hissed.

"Ron, don't push your sister," Hermione reprimanded. "I told you Harry wasn't 'fine.' Did that guy in there seem fine to you?"

Ron didn't retort back because now isn't a good time to start a row with Hermione. The threesome walked into the kitchen into a room full of adults talking animatedly.

"We're throwing Harry a surprise party," Mrs. Weasley said when she saw the three teenagers enter. "It's going to be his first, real birthday! This should definitely lift his mood."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked excited. _This is exactly what Harry needs_, Ron thought. What better way to remind Harry that he still has friends that care for him? He has friends that have unofficially adopted him into their families. He will never be alone or go through anything alone, ever.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Ron and Hermione walked into Diagon Alley with Tonks and Lupin. Tomorrow will be Harry's birthday, and everyone at Grimmauld Place all agreed to throw Harry his first birthday party. The two teenagers and their adult chaperones went to buy gifts for Harry.

"Alright you two, we'll meet you at Florean Fortesque's at four. Be careful," Said Tonks, leaving Ron and Hermione in front of Flourish and Blotts.

Ron and Hermione entered the store and watch Tonks and Lupin walk down the street, into the crowd.

"So, what are we doing at the bookstore," Ron asked looking around. "You're not seriously going to buy another book are you? You have enough don't you?"

Hermione didn't say a word, she kept walking through the store, distracted.

"I'm not carrying your trunk to the station if you're buying more books. That thing was heavy."

Hermione abruptly stopped, causing Ron to almost collide into her. She walked over to the shelves and started reading the titles. Ron looked around and noticed she led them into the Dark Arts section. Hermione was on her toes trying to reach a book on the top shelf. Ron smirked at Hermione. For him, he could easily reach the book, but he enjoyed watching her struggle.

"Ron," Hermione said, with her hands on her hips. "Are you going to help me or what?"

"Hermione, why are you getting a book in the Dark Arts section?"

"It's not for me. It's for Harry's birthday. Thought he might want a book about the Dark Arts history because of given-current circumstances."

"Right," Ron said, reaching over Hermione getting the book Hermione was reaching for.

He turned the book over. It was a pretty thick book, The Dark Arts, Evil versus Good.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Ron asked, handing the book over. "It's his birthday, we should get something, something more cheerful."

"I think he would find it useful," Hermione said flipping through the book.

"Useful for what?" Ron asked, looking at the other titles on the shelves.

"Just useful," Hermione said, hinting to drop the topic.

And Ron did just that. He knew Hermione well enough that when she's talking like that, to not push the topic any further. Hermione always had a reason for everything. She may not share it with everyone at the time, but it makes sense in the end.

They went to the counter and purchased the book, then left to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron wanted to buy something from the Quidditch store. He figured being away from the pitch for so long during their fifth year, Harry would have missed the game.

Ron bought a small model of a Quidditch pitch. It comes with two sets of figurines of professional Quidditch players. The figures are bewitched to play on the field in real situations. The players also perform plays that they were famous for. Ron also bought a Quidditch strategy guidebook for himself.

"Let's go see Fred and George," Ron said as they left the store. "We have about half an hour and the ice cream parlor is just around the corner from the twin's store."

Hey walked into Weasley's Wheezes and it was busy with children and teenagers willing to buy the latest gag. Ron recognized many of the customers in there from Hogwarts.

"Ron," George said coming out from behind the counter. "What did we do to deserve suchan honor of you gracing us with your presence?"

"Tomorrow's Harry's birthday," Hermione said.

"We knew that," Fred said. "We created something new for Harry."

"What did you get him?" Ron asked eagerly.

"It's a surprise," George said.

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow," Fred said.

"Give me a hint," Ron begged.

"Now, little brother, what fun would that be," George said putting his arms around Ron's shoulders.

"So, business is well," Hermione said, still looking around at the store.

"Yeah, you can say that," Fred said. "And it's all because of Harry. Which is why we feel we owe him something. Something that will mark the day of his birth."

"Excuse me, sir," said a little blond boy of about eight. "How does this work?"

"Ah, a demonstration," Fred said, signaling for George to come over and help him. "Sorry, you two, business calls. See you tomorrow night, yeah?"

Ron and Hermione nodded and continued to look around the store before they headed out. Ron looked over at his brothers, showing the little boy how the headless hat works. At this time, the rest of the children in the store gathered around the twins.

"Now, for our next demonstration…" Ron heard Fred say as the left the store. Ron and Hermione sat on a bench in front of Florean, waiting for Lupin and Tonks to return.

"Hello, Ronald," said a familiar dreamy voice.

Ron turned around and saw Luna standing behind him. Her long blond hair was put up in a bun that was held up by what looks like bones.

"Oh, hi, Luna," Ron said, standing up but looking at Hermione.

"Having a great summer so far?" Luna asked.

"Um, yeah, so far," Ron said. "How was your summer so far?

"It was great. Father and I finally got to go to Sweden to find Snorkacks. We found a lot of evidence, but we had to come back to England before we actually saw one. Father had to take care ofan urgent storyright away back home. He promised me we'll get to go back before the holiday is over. You should read the Quibbler next week. I'm not allowed to say what's in it, but I'm sure you'll see what is so urgent."

"Really," Hermione said doubtfully, no longer sitting down.

Luna looked surprised as if she didn't know Hermione was with Ron, but she quickly composed her self and got that dreamy look back into her eyes.

"Have you done anything exciting this summer," Luna asked, as if she never heard Hermione. "Have you been playing Quidditch lately? That was a reallywicked game against us. Brilliant save."

Ron smiled. He will never forget the game he had to win the cup. He was a hero for Gryffindor that night. And being reminded just then by Luna made him feel better. Luna's wierdness didn't seem to bother him so much just now. It was nice to have a fan, someone who appreciated him. Luna looked at Ron's bare arms.

"Ron," Luna gasped, holding his arms delicately. "Are these the same bruises from the Department of Mystery?"

Ron nodded, trying to put on a brave face.

"I didn't see it when I was in the hospital wing. Does it still hurt?"

"No," Ron said, not withdrawing his arms from Luna's hand. "Madam Pomfrey gave me some medicine to take home. It doesn't hurt, but the bruises won't go away. I don't know why."

"Oh, there was a remedy in the Quibbler a couple of issues ago," Luna said dreamily running her fingers across the bruises. "I wish I could remember it."

"Oh, look, Tonks and Lupin are here now," Hermione said dragging Ron away from Luna's hands.

"Okay. 'Bye, Luna," Ron said. Then focused his attention back to Hermione. "Where are they?"

Ron scanned the crowd in front of them and didn't see Lupin or Tonk anywhere. They must be here somewhere. Why would Hermione lie about something like that?

"Hermione," Ron said, stopping. "I don't see them at all. Where are we going?"

Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder to see Luna walking into the parlor.

"Oh, I thought I saw them," Hermione said. "She's a loony. And she reads the Quibbler as if it presented real facts."

"Well, it did had facts when Harry did the interview."

"Yes, well, that was an exception. And if you remember clearly, it was me who arranged it! But, honestly, how can one take anything from the Quibbler seriously. I can't believe she went on that holiday to find Snorkacks. They really don't exist Ron, you know that, don't you?"

"I know that, Hermione-"

"And she had her hands all over you!"

"What? She was just looking at my bruises."

"You seriously can't believe that. Did you see the way she was looking at you?"

"How was she looking at me, Hermione?"

"She was…She…Well, she was looking at you with dreamy eyes and everything."

"What's wrong with that? She thinks I'm a brilliant Quidditch player."

"Are you serious? Just because she compliments on your playing ability, you're going to look past how loony she is."

"Oh, what is this? Are you jealous, Hermione?"

Ron started laughing, and maybe that was the wrong thing to do, because Hermione walked away from Ron. Lupin and Tonks appeared with a couple of bags full of presents and party favors. Hermione walked over to them and conversed for a little bit. Ron joined them.

"Ready?" Lupin asked.

Ron nodded his head, and they walked out of Diagon Alley, back to the Order.

Ron and Hermione didn't talk much on the way back. Ron knew she was mad at him. For what, he wasn't quite sure yet. He just knew he did something wrong. There's no point in apologizing for something he didn't really know he did. When they got into the Order and dropped their newly purchased merchandise in their room, they still weren't talking.

Ron decided to let Hermione go. Tomorrow, she'll forget all about it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Hermione," Ginny said, coming into the kitchen. "Is everything set?"

They wanted to give Harry a surprise, but they couldn't do it at night. There's no way they could set up a surprise party with Harry in the house. And, sending him out for a bit is out of the question too. Instead, they decided to set it in the morning.

When Harry went to bed, half the Order went to work and set up signs. Mrs. Weasley woke up early to start breakfast. Hermione and Ginny helped her. Mr. Weasley, the twins, Charlie and Bill were in the living room, trying their best to "not get in the way" of Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione sent Ginny to make sure Ron was doing his job keeping Harry in the room.

Lupin, Tonks, and Moody just arrived with their gifts.

After Mrs. Weasley added the finishing touches on the birthday cake, the men in the living room entered the kitchen. Ginny went out of the kitchen again to get Ron and Harry.

After what seems like forever, everyone in the kitchen heard footsteps and held their breaths. No one wanted to ruin the surprise for Harry.

"SURPRISE," everyone yelled at the messy-black-haired teenager. Harry jumped back, but then smiled when he realized it wasn't a Death Eater. He looked around the kitchen and saw the signs and the large cake on the table.

"Happy birthday," Hermione said, giving Harry a big hug.

Everyone else in the room said "Harry Birthday" to Harry. Hermione stood at the door of the kitchen where Ron was still standing and watched Harry's face light up. It has been a long time since Hermione has seen Harry this happy.

"Good morning," Ron whispered to Hermione.

She wasn't sure if she should ignore him or talk to him again. Hermione was really upset when Ron accused her of being jealous. As if she would ever be jealous of Loony Luna. She was absolutely mad, and if Ron is going to pay attention to her, he's just as mad.

"Still not talking to me," Ron asked when Hermione didn't answer right away. "Alright, just thought I try."

Ron walked over to Harry and Hermione didn't want to ruin Harry's birthday with a row with Ron. That's what is going to happen if her and Ron talked about Luna. Hermione didn't feel like she was up for it today anyway.

"Ron told me you two met Luna in Diagon Alley," Ginny said, coming from behind.

"Yes, we did," Hermione said, toneless.

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean? They just talked."

"Yeah, but then Ron said you pulled him away and got upset."

"Now isn't the best time to talk about this. Come on, let's eat."

Hermione and Ginny joined the rest of the party at the table.

After eating a hearty breakfast, compliments to Mrs. Weasley, Harry opened his gifts.

He received more polishing liquid for his broom kit and a handbook of brooms from Tonks. Mrs. Weasley got him another jumper. The twins gave him a set of fireworks.

"You can't set the fireworks in here," Fred said. "So, we'll just explain to you what they do."

"When you light them," George started to explain. "The sparks will form into shapes that will tell the magnificent story of The Boy Who Lived."

"We figured what better way to celebrate the birth of you than by creating a life story of you." Fred said.

"We plan on selling them today, and only today," George said. "In honor of you, Harry! We'll give you the profits of course. You can do whatever you like with them."

Harry smiled at the twins. Hermione knew Harry never liked the attention, but she felt Harry was appreciative today.

Moody gave Harry two pieces of parchment.

"It's a two-way parchment," Moody explained when he saw Harry's confused look on his face. "When you write on this parchment, those words will appear on the other parchment. And, if someone has the other parchment, you two can write back and forth immediately."

Moody demonstrated by writing on one parchment, and almost immediately, the words on the parchment Moody was writing on disappeared and reappeared on the other piece of parchment.

Harry thanked Moody for the gift. Next, he opened Ron's and Hermione's gift and seem to enjoyed them. Everyone have given their gift to Harry, except for Lupin.

"Well, Harry," Lupin said. "I didn't exactly buy you a gift. It was something I considered since you arrived here at Grimmauld."

"What is it," Harry asked eagerly.

"Lessons," Lupin said with a smile.

"Lessons," Harry said confused. "Lessons for what?"

"Dark Arts Lessons. I think you should prepare yourself for things that are out there in this world. I though at about what you said to me last month. And with Dumbledore's and the ministry's approval, I can teach you things you haven't touched at Hogwarts. I know you had that club last year, butUmbridgereally set you back."

Hermione thought that was brilliant. This is exactly what Harry needs right now. He needs to learn to protect himself from all the dark magic that is out to get him. And Hermione can't think of a better tutor than Lupin himself. He really was the best Dark Art teacher she had at the five years at Hogwarts.

"So you're really going to teach me," Harry asked, looking even happier than being surprised for his birthday. "When do we start?"

"This weekend," Lupin said smiling. Everyone cheered.

"No! No! No," Mrs. Weasley said, putting a damper into the atmosphere. "You can't possibly let Harry take lessons. I refuse to allow it! He's too young to do that kind of magic!"

"But, mum," Ron protested.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "That is what the Order is for, to protect Harry. So there would be no reason for Harry to learn any of that."

"The Order was form to stop You-Know-Who and his followers," Ron argued. "Teaching Harry to protect himself should be part of their duties. You-Know-Who is always after Harry, and for some reason, Harry is always the only one to face him. If the Order was formed to stop him, then it only make sense that they help Harry."

For the first time since Hermione met Mrs. Weasley, she was speechless. She didn't argue back or continue to disagree. She stood there and said nothing. She has also never seen Ron argued back with his mother, and win. The room was silent because they too never seen such a sight.

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley finally said. "But you have to do it before school starts. I don't want these 'extra' lessons to interfere with your schoolwork. Do you understand me?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry.

Harry nodded and the whole room cheered again.

While everyone was still surrounding Harry, Hermione pulled Ron outside of the kitchen. Hermione figured she should be apologizing to Ron, because it really was a brilliant move that Ron was able to convince his mother to allow Harry to take Dark Arts lesson. Maybe she did overreact a bit about Luna. She felt she was being a hypocrite because she was annoyed at Ron's jealousy over Victor Krum, but she was doing the same thing over Luna Lovegood. Hermione decided now would be a good time to tell Ron how she really feels about him. He might not be ready to admit it, but she is.

But before she could, there was a knock at the door. Both Ron and her stared at the door, unsure if they should answer it. Just then, Moody came out of the kitchen, glared at Ron and Hermione, then at the door. After another knock, Moody walked over to the door and answered it. On the other side was Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore," Moody said, letting the wizard in. "Didn't think you would come today."

"Yes, well, today is a special day. This isn't something that can be expressed in just an owl."

Moody closed the door and disappeared into the kitchen while Dumbledore stood in the foyer with Ron and Hermione.

"Having a good holiday," Dumbledore asked smiling at them.

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"Well, then, I guess it's a shame I have to hand you this." He took out two white envelopes with a Hogwarts seal on it. "These are the O.W.L.s results. We received the results two weeks ago and started owling them out to students last week. But I felt, since we will be meeting, I would give them to you personally. So, I would like to say in advance, I'm sorry if these results ruin the rest of your summer. But I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

Hermione couldn't believe she forgot about the O.W.L.s results. She would never ever forget something like this. But, for some reason she did. She slowly took a shaky hand out to grab her envelope and so did Ron.

Then, everyone came out of the kitchen and was happy and surprise to see Dumbledore.

"Would you come and sit with us," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, thank you, Molly," Dumbledore said. "I just need to speak with Harry, alone."

Harry stepped away from the crowd. He was no longer wearing the smile he had when Lupin offered Dark Arts lessons. Dumbledore led him to the study room across the hall. After Dumbledore closed the door, Mrs. Weasley noticed the two white envelopes in Ron's and Hermione's hands.

"Are those your O.W.L.s results," Mrs. Weasley asked excitedly. They both nodded. "Well, open them up! How did you do?"

Hermione was a bit more hesitant than Ron to open her results, so she allowed Ron to go first. He opened the envelope, took out the results and read through it. After a few moments, Ron handed the results to his mother without any emotions to tell how well he did.

"Well done, Ron," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She handed the envelope to Mr. Weasley who is now by her side trying to read the results too.

"Six O.W.L.s, Ron," Mr. Weasley said. "Very well done."

"You received the same amount of O.W.L.s as the both of us combined," Fred said with disgust. "First you're prefect, and now you got six O.W.L.s!"

"I don't know where we went wrong with you," George said, shaking his head in shame.

"Don't listen to them," Hermione said. "That's really good."

"Well, what did you get," Ron asked when he saw her envelope still in her hand.

Hermione slowly opened her enveloped and with a deep breath, she read her results.

"Twelve O.W.L.s," she whispered. She couldn't believe. She did it. She passed all of her exams and received 'O's in all but Astronomy. But that wasn't fair, she didn't finish in time because everyone was watching Professor McGonagall being attacked.

"Twelve O.W.L.s," Ron said louder, taking the paper out of her hands to read for himself.

"That's great," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Hermione. "Bill received twelve O.W.L.s, too."

"Yes, but that was ages ago," Bill said. "I'm sure the exams are a lot harder. But I'm sure I can still get twelve if I take it again." Bill smiled at Hermione.

"I have to tell my parents," Hermione said.

"You can have Pig," Ron said. "I'm sure they will be really happy and proud to hear."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Hermione went up the stairs to write to her parents. Nothing can really ruin her happiness right now.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Ron! Ron!" shouted a voice behind a door. "Get up!"

The voice then started to resort to pounding the door. Ron heard Harry get up and unlock the door.

"Sorry, Ginny, bad habit," Harry said.

"Harry, is Ron up yet?" Ginny asked walking in the room towards Ron's bed.

"What time is it," Ron said groggily. He rolled over and checked his watch. "It's two in the morning, Ginny! What's so important that you needed to bang the door down like some madwoman?"

"Percy," Ginny nearly yelled. "Percy's here! He's in the kitchen with mum and dad. Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George are here too! Come on! Percy's here!" Ginny started to pull Ron out of bed by the arm.

"What's happening now?" Harry asked.

Ron got out of bed slowly and put on his robes, waited for Ginny to answer.

"They're all in the kitchen, waiting for you two," ginny said.

"How did Percy find this place," Ron asked. "I thought no one can see this place without knowing the address."

"Percy showed up at dad's office," Ginny explained. "Percy has been fired since the attack in the Ministry. Dad has been stopping by Percy's flat, trying to get him to come back. But, you know Percy, he refused to ask dad for help. So, after a while, dad stopped going to Percy's. Tonight, dad was doing some work for the Order and saw Percy sitting outside the Ministry. He said he was waiting for it to open so he could see dad. So, dad just brought him back to Grimmauld tonight."

"What," Ron said surprise. "Why didn't any of us hear about Percy getting sacked or dad trying to talk to him?"

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they didn't want us to know. It's bad enough to hear Percy has abandoned us. But to hear he has nothing left and still refuse to come back? It would only make us hate him more. You should really him, Ron. He's a total mess."

"I don't care," Ron said. Percy has done nothing for the past two years than be a git. He turned his back on the family, ignored his parents, talked badly about Harry and Dumbledore, and worst of all, he made his mother cry, more than Ron has ever wished to see his mother cry. "What does Bill and Charlie think?"

"I don't know," Ginny admitted. "But Fred and George are livid. They stopped by for some leftover dinner to take home, but then they saw Percy sitting in the kitchen. They nearly tackled him if Bill and Charlie didn't stop them."

"I bet your mum is really happy," Harry said.

"Of course she is," Ginny said. "Now, come on you two! They're all waiting for us."

"Me too," Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes, you, too," Ginny said, grabbing Harry by the arm. "I think you deserve an apology from Percy."

Harry and Ron followed Ginny down to the kitchen with a little sense of urgency.

As they entered the kitchen, Ron could feel the tense silent in the room. Everyone was staring at their teacups, except for Ron's mum. She was pouring more tea into Percy's cup and making a big fuss over his hair. He didn't look like he normally would. There were dark circles under his eyes. His cheeks were a bit sunken in.

This wasn't the Percy Ron remembers. This wasn't the same Percy Ron saw earlier that year. No, this is Percy at the bottom. He worked his way to the top, only to come crashing down. This was a Percy who had nothing left.

For a minute, Ron almost felt sorry for Percy. But then he remembered everything. Two years ago, he was acting all smug being an assistant. And last year, he abandoned the family for Fudge. He even wrote a letter to Ron telling him to stay away from Harry. If anything, Ron would be happier if Percy never came home. Having one less brother is how Ron would have wanted it. If Percy is going to turn his back on the family, Ron could do the same.

"Oh, Ron, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said just noticing the two boys at the door. "Look, Percy's home. Sit, sit. We're all together again, like a family."

Ron glanced at Harry then all of his brothers. They sat across from Fred and George, next to Ginny. He saw Fred muttering to himself. George sat there staring at his tea and occasionally nod in agreement to Fred's muttering. Bill sat straight in his chair, while Charlie had his head in his hands.

"I want to say something," Percy said softly, when everyone was seated.

"Unless it's about you dying, we don't want to hear about it," Fred snapped.

Mrs. Weasley gave Fred a sharp look. She obviously wanted this moment to be a happy one, not a moment filled with hate and loathing. She opened her mouth to scold Fred, but Percy stopped her.

"No, it's okay, mum. I deserve it. What I don't deserve is you willing to take me back so easily. I'm really so sorry. I know that doesn't make up for my behavior for the last two years, but I hope it's a start." Percy sighed heavily. "What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have turned my back on the family in such a crisis. I should have believed my family. Now, I hope it's not too late to ask for your forgiveness."

Percy looked up at his brothers, Ginny, and Harry. They all stared back, not blinking. However, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley nodded. Mr. Weasley put a hand on Percy's shoulder, while Mrs. Weasley held his hands.

"Of course we do, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, tears of happiness rolling down her face. "We're your family."

A small smile appeared on percy's face, but that was immediately wiped away when Fred yelled, "Bullocks!"

"Now, Fred," his father said sternly. "Your brother has apologized. I think, as a family, we can accept it. Don't you think so?"

"This is total bullocks," George said. "Percy has nothing left. Of course he would run back to us. But that doesn't mean he's truly sorry for what he has done to this family."

Fred, along with the rest of the brothers were nodded in agreement. Ginny just sat there and stared at her hands in her lap. She didn't seem to want to say much.

"I am sorry," Percy said with some sign of weakness. Ron has never seen his older brother with such desperation or defeated. Percy was always the proud, uptight one in the family. " I should have came back when I was sacked in June, but I didn't."

Tears are now forming in Percy's eyes. "I didn't because I let my pride get in the way. My pride has left me all alone in my flat. I did a great deal of thinking!"

"Oh yeah," Fred said. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was reflecting back on my life. And I realized I abandoned my family, forgot my loyalties, and grew to become this terrible person. I came by the ministry so I could talk to dad again. Because I want things to go back. I want to go back when we were a family and things were good again."

"It's not going to be that easy," Bill said, finally speaking up. Everyone looked at Bill. Being the oldest, he had the most authority over his siblings. Even Fred and George wouldn't dare to disobey Bill. However, seeing Bill upset, lost, and quiet, was a complete opposite of what Ron was use to seeing. If Bill was able to accept Percy's apology, then, it might be easy for Percy. But, if Bill can't or refuse to, then the rest of his siblings will side with Bill.

"Let me make it up to you," Percy pleaded. "I can help out with the Order. I want to help out. I want to show you, you can trust me. Please."

No one said anything for longest time. Percy had his head down and said softly, "He's back. He's really back. Now is the time I needmy familythe most."

"You're right," Charlie said. "Now is the time for us to be a family and stay united. But, like Bill said, it's not going to be easy."

"I know," Percy said. "But I'm willing to try, if you let me."

Everyone looked at Bill and Bill in turn looked at everyone at the table. He looked at Percy last. After a few lingering seconds, Bill finally nodded. "We're still a family," he said.

Percy smiled and stood up and ran to Bill's side to give him a hug. Charlie, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined the hug. Fred and George stayed in their seats. They still held a grudge against Percy, as well as Ron. But, Ginny got up from her seat and joined the group. Tears were coming down her face and she was actually smiling. A stern look from Bill made the twins and Ron get up to join the family. Harry stood at the side, not wanting to intrude on what was a happy day for the family, but Mrs. Weasley pulled him in into the group hug.

"We need to talk to Percy alone," Mr. Weasley said when everyone let go. "Bill, Charlie, can you take everyone out?"

They were all ushered out by the older Weasley brothers and stood in the foyer.

"Just because everyone forgives him, that doesn't mean he's still not an arse," Fred said angrily.

"Look," Bill said, "we need to stick together as a family. You don't remember what it was like when You-Know-Who was in power. You were too young to understand, but I wasn't. Please, for mum's sake, could you try and be civilized with Percy?"

"You didn't see mum on Christmas when Percy gave the jumper back," George said just as angry. "We were there trying to make her feel better, but nothing worked."

"Yeah," Ron chipped in. "And you didn't see mum when she faced that boggart. She was hysterical when she saw Percy's dead body."

"We don't have time for this," Fred said. "We have to get back to work. Come on, George."

The twins left, slamming the door, which of course caused Mrs. Black to start screaming again.

"Dammit Fred," Charlie said as him and Bill raced to quiet Mrs. Black.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry went into the study room to tune out Mrs. Black's yelling.

"So, are you happy Percy's back," Ron asked Ginny angrily.

"If mum's happy, that's all that matters," Ginny said. "I personally, couldn't care less about Percy. He should have done a better job apologizing to all of us. But, if Bill says he forgives him, then so do I."

"Are you mad," Ron hollered. "You're going to forgive him? Just like that? Do you not remember what he did to us?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Ginny argued back.

"Ginny's right," Harry said. "Volder-er-You-Know-Who is back. That's all that matters. Last time he killed a lot of people. What if something happened to your family, like last year. You wouldn't want your family splitted when something horrible happens."

Ron didn't want to hear this from Harry. He didn't need to be reminded how dangerous the world is. He didn't want to think about how one of his family members might get hurt, or worse, killed. Ron angrily left the study room, leaving Harry and Ginny behind.

He walked up the staircase, not caring if Percy was the one that got hurt.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to say, I'm going to try really hard to get as much of my story in before HBP comes out. Hopefully, I'll be able to have up to Halloween. I'm working like House-Elves over here trying to update asap. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night to Mrs. Black screaming. Hermione knows Mrs. Black does not start screaming on her own; something woke her up. Hermione glanced over at Ginny's bed and saw it was empty, with the sheets tossed carelessly to the side. Now, Hermione was beginning to worry. Mrs. Black is screaming and Ginny's missing. Those are two things added only means something bad must have happened.

Hermione quickly got out of bed and put on her bathrobes. She ran to the door and opened the door slowly. The screaming got worst, but Hermione still couldn't tell what caused the noise. Then, she saw Ron walking up past the staircase, clearly upset. She ran to Ron and turned him around.

"What's wrong," Hermione asked. "What happened? Where's Ginny?"

"I don't have a sister," Ron spitted.

"Don't be silly," Hermione said concerned. "Tell me what happened."

"I thought we weren't talking," Ron said, turning back around and started to walk away.

"Ron," Hermione yelled after him. It didn't matter. He kept on walking. She ran after him. He went into his bedroom but slammed the door shut. Hermione entered the room without knocking first. Now isn't the time for nice formalities. Something is clearly bothering Ron.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione said slamming the door behind her. "What is your problem?"

"You talking to me again," Ron asked, throwing himself to his bed. "I thought you were mad at me about Luna."

Hermione growled at hearing the name mention. "That's not important right now. What happened? Why is Mrs. Black screaming? And why is Ginny out of bed?

Ron buried his head into his pillow, tuning Hermione out. Hermione went over and sat next to Ron on the bed.

"Ron," Hermione said, resting her hand on Ron's back. Somehow that seems to calm Ron down a bit. He turned to look back up at Hermione. "Please, talk to me."

Ron sat up and told Hermione everything from Percy's unexpected return, Bill's acceptance, and the quick row with Ginny in the study. Hermione couldn't be more happy for Percy's return. Bill and Charlie were right. The family does need to stay together. But, obviously, Ron doesn't feel that way.

Hermione knew she couldn't tell Ron that. He still clearly held a grudge against Percy. If she told him his brothers were right, he would blow up and throw her out of his room. And that's not what Hermione wants. She wants to make him feel better. She wants to comfort him and help him make things easier for him.

"I understand where you're coming from," Hermione said. "Percy was horrible these past two years. But he still is your brother."

Ron looked upset again. He opened his mouth to retort but Hermione cut him off. "But that doesn't excuse him for his behavior. He should have begged on his knees for your forgiveness." Somehow, this was exactly what Ron wanted to hear. Because after she said that, Ron calm down again and started staring into space, lost in his thoughts.

Hermione hated to see Ron this upset. But she knew she shouldn't push Ron too much. When Mr. Weasley was hurt last Christmas, Hermione sat with Ron all night and didn't say one wordto each other. However, after a while, he started to open up to her.She knew this is exactly the same. She continued sitting on the bed, with her feet hanging over the edge, and Ron sitting right next to her.

"I don't want Percy to die," Ron cried out. Hermione saw tears coming from Ron's eyes. Something she never saw Ron do before. Her heart went out to him. She opened her arms and helped Ron lie down with his head in her lap. She started running her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down. "He was just so horrible to all of us. But we wouldn't be a family without him."

Tears were falling from Ron's eyes to Hermione's lap.She took her other hand that wasn't in his hair and started to wipe the tears away from his face.

"Percy's not going to die," Hermione said, trying to be reassuring. "Don't talk like that."

Ron continued lying there, tears still coming from his face. Hermione still remained silent, stroking his hair with one hand and his arm with her other hand.

Eventually, the tears stopped. Hermione checked Ron, but he fell asleep already. Hermione smiled to herself and thought maybe she should go to bed too. She slowly and carefully, slipped out from under Ron's head. She pulled the cover over Ron and placed a pillow under his head.

Butterflies returned to her stomach. She leaned over Ron and gave a soft lingering kiss on the lips. _If it doesn't happen while we're awake, at least it can happen when we're sleeping_, Hermione thought. She wanted to give Ron one more kiss before she left, but he was turning on his side. She didn't want to disturb him while he was sleeping.

She walked to the door and opened it half way when Ron called out to her. "Hermione?"

She turned with her hand still on the door. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my room," Hermione said. "You fell asleep, so I thought I should go to my bed too."

"Can you," Ron looked down for a bit, trying to find the right words to say. "Do you reckon you can stay?"

Hermione would love to stay with Ron all night, but it wouldn't be proper for them to stay in the same bedroom all night. Especially since his parents don't sleep too far from here. "I would sleep better if you were here," Ron said. How could Hermione refuse now? She slowly closed the door shut, and slipped her bathrobes off.

Ron got up and readjusted himself. He left some space on the right side of him, allowing Hermione to sit there.

"You can lie in bed, you know," Ron said. "It can't be comfortable sleeping sitting up."

Hermione was hesitant at first, but decided against the little voice in her head not to and lay next to Ron. She took him into her arms and started stroking his hair again. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and quickly fell asleep.

Hermione never felt so nervous in her life. She has never been in this position before. She was in Ron's bed, holding onto each other, and falling asleep.

"Night Hermione," Ron mumbled.

"Goodnight, Ron," Hermione said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

And before Hermione knew it she fell asleep, with Ron in her arms.

The next morning, Hermione woke up dazed. When she opened her eyes, she realized she didn't recognize the place. Her arm was, however, was feeling numb. She looked down, and she noticed Ron heavily sleeping. She immediately remembered where she is. She slept over in Ron's room. She stroke his hair until she realized she should go back to her room before someone catches them.

She slowly rolls Ron off of her arm. She looked across the room and noticed Harry isn't in his bed. _Maybe he got up earlier_, Hermione said. Then, a dreadful feeling came to her. What if Harry saw us? What if Harry came in the middle of the night and saw us? If Harry did see them like that, how would he react? Hermione wasn't quite sure. But she wasn't going to stay around Ron's room waiting to find out.

She slipped out of the boys' room and went back down to the room she shared with Ginny. When she opened the door, she expected to see Ginny sleeping, but she wasn't. Her bed was also empty. Hermione thought of where Ginny could have been. The last place Ginny was at was the study room. At least that's what Ron told her. She decided to go down and check the room.

She walked down the stairs to the study room. She opened the door and gasped. However, she covered her mouth with her hands so she wouldn't be heard.

Inside the study room was Harry and Ginny. They were both sleeping together on the couch. Hermione would have never thought of that. She knew Ginny fancied Harry, but Harry was always off in his own world to notice Ginny. She didn't know what this meant. She didn't know what Harry holding Ginny in his arms meant. She closed the door, thinking she must wake them up before anyone else notice.

She went back upstairs and started coming down the stairs again, this time with heavy steps. She stopped at the study room and pretended to struggle with the doorknob. _The noise will surely wake them up_, Hermione thought. She coughed a couple times, struggled with the doorknob some more, and even kicked the door once. After she felt she gave fair warning, she slowly opened the door.

This time, she didn't see the two of them on the couch sleeping. Instead, you see them involved in a very intense chess game. Hermione stepped in the room, but both of them still refused to look at Hermione. Hermione coughed to clear her throat, then Ginny finally turned around and looked at Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said, acting mildly surprised. "I didn't even see you there. You're up early."

"I could say the same for you two," Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm thirsty," Harry said getting up from the game. "Um, are you thirsty? I'm going to go to the kitchen and get some drinks."

"Yeah, some orange juice," Ginny said.

Harry nodded and walked past Hermione with his head down, avoiding any eye contact.

"So," Hermione started. "are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to let me assume?"

"Nothing," Ginny said. "Percy came home last night and-"

"Yeah, Ron told me."

"He did? When did you talk to him?"

"Last night. Mrs. Black woke me up. I saw Ron walking up the stairs, and he told me everything."

"Well, then I guess you know what he said to me in the study then."

"Yes, I did."

"Yes, well, Harry was still here. And he just comforted me. It was nice to have someone to talk to and have a shoulder to cry on."

"As opposed to Dean Thomas?"

"Harry was here, okay! Just drop it!"

Ginny walked away from Hermione and sat back down on the couch Hermione saw her sleeping with Harry earlier that morning. Then, Ginny started sobbing and she put her face in her hands. Hermione felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She didn't mean to make Ginny cry. She sat next to the younger girl and put her arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I should haven't said anything about you and Harry."

"It's not that," Ginny said through her sobs. "It's happening, isn't it?" Hermione looked puzzled, unsure of what Ginny was talking about. "I mean, there's a war on the brink. And someone we know is going to get hurt."

"Who, Ginny? Who is going to get hurt?"

"Someone close to us. Someone we know. No one is safe. Harry told me Dumbledore came to remind him about You-Know-Who. He said there's a war coming. A war like last time, but this time, there is a way to stop him. Forever."

"How Ginny? You're not telling me everything," Hermione said desperately. Ginny just shook her head. She's not telling Hermione anymore. Now, Hermione has to find out more about what Dumbledore and Harry talked about. If a war is about to start, then, they all need to prepare for it. However, being muggle-born, Hermione knows she's one of the main target.

Just then, Harry walked in with the orange juice. He saw the crying Ginny on the couch and looked at Hermione concerned. Hermione got up from the couch and let Harry comfort her. She left the room, with more questions than she had when she entered.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

That weekend, Harry was with Lupin learning new spells for protection and possibly for another duel. But while Harry was locked upstairs with Lupin, Ron and Hermione found themselves alone together.

"Why can't we be learning with Harry?" Ron asked. "I mean Harry obviously can't do this alone.You-Know-Who is back andwe'll all need to learn to defend each other. We should learn, too. You know, in case…something happens."

He looked over at Hermione eating her lunch. She didn't really seem to be paying attention. She has been really quiet since she spent the night with Ron a couple nights ago. He woke up that morning to find her gone. He panicked a little, but was reassured when he found her again in the kitchen.

Ron went back to his lunch, tired of waiting for a response from Hermione.

"I totally agree with you," Hermione said at last.

"I'm sorry, come again," Ron said smiling and putting a hand up to his ear.

"We should learn how to protect ourselves and Harry," Hermione said ignoring Ron's attempt to be funny. "Voldermort-calm down, Ron- will want his revenge. What we did a couple of months ago would only make him angrier. He's going want to try and kill Harry faster. We should all be alert and prepared. We don't know where he is or when he might strike again."

"The Order is on it," Ron said. "The house is always empty. Every once in a while, members of the Order would pop in for food, but that's it. They're working over time now that everyone knows You-Know-Who is back."

Hermione didn't look comforted by Ron's statement.

"So how 'bout we go ask Lupin then, eh?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, and they both got up from the table and walked out to the corridor. Before they reached the stairs someone was at the door. Mrs. Weasley came out of the common room and answered the door.

"Ah, good afternoon, Shacklebolt," Mrs. Weasley said letting him in. "Here for some lunch? I think there are still some food on the table."

Mrs. Weasley led Shacklebolt to the kitchen with Ron and Hermione following. Both hoped maybe they would be able to hear some news about what the Order is working on. They have been heavily guarded and protected from any information. The extendable ears Fred and George left them haven't been used. The adults learned from last summer to perturb the door. The only way they can keep up with any events is reading the Daily Prophet. Since Voldermort hasn't been active, there weren't a lot of news about him. The articles were all speculations and guesses about him. There was nothing about facts. In fact, it has been very calm.

Shacklebolt sat on one end of the table while Ron and Hermione sat on the other end, away from Shacklebolt and Mrs. Weasley. Hopefully, if they're really quiet and didn't make their presence known, the adults might slip and let something out. Mrs. Weasley placed some tomato soup and a ham sandwich in front of their visitor.

"How is work?" Mrs. Weasley asked, washing the dishes in the sink.

"Busy as ever," Shacklebolt said. "The ministry is going crazy. Fudge has just announced his resignation to the staff. He's going to make it public later today. "

"So, Percy was right," Mrs. Weasley said. "Fudge was really planning on resigning. Who do you think will replace him?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. So, this is what Percy and his parents were talking about when they all left the kitchen.

"I don't know. Nothing has been said yet. But who can lead and hold this country together in a time like this?"

"Oh, this is going to be like last time," Mrs. Weasley cried. She gave up washing the dishes and came and sat with Shacklebolt. "I know, I know. We're prepared, but are we really? How prepared are we? We can never be truly prepared for You-Know-Who's attacks. We don't know who might be working for him."

"Now, Molly, you must really calm down," Shacklebolt said softly, looking at Ron and Hermione to remind Mrs. Weasley they're still here. "We know who a lot of Death Eaters are. The Ministry can differentiate between hissupporter and everyone else.And with everyone alert and vigilant, it would be harder for You-Know-Who to put them under the Crutias spell. Now that more people know he's back, we have a lot more supporters and people willing to help out."

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Then why do I feel so bad about this time?" Mrs. Weasely asked desperately. "The boys were just little kids last time, Ron was a baby, and Ginny wasn't even born yet. But now, I have Bill and Charlie with the Order. Fred and George are in Diagon Alley. Ron and Ginny are still in school. And Percy just came back to us. Wh-what if something happens to one of us? Just when we got back together as a family." Mrs. Weasley started to cry.

Shacklebolt went up Mrs. Weasley and tried to comfort her.

Ron, who couldn't stand to watch his mother cry, wanted to get up and comfort his mother too. But he knew his attempts wouldn't do much. So, he decided to let Shacklebolt calm his mother down and got up to leave the kitchen.

Hermione got up walked over to the other side with Shacklebolt and Mrs. Weasley and picked up the Daily Prophet Shacklebolt has left of the table.

Hermione followed Ron out of the kitchen and up the stairs into his bedroom. Ron sat on his bed, while Hermione sat on the bed Harry uses and combed through the paper.

Ron laid down and stared at the ceiling. He can't imagine what it was likethe last time He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named was in power. He was, after all, just a baby. He wondered how much his brothers remembered from last time, and if that's why they're in the Order. He tried to imagine what it was like always worrying and fearing thatHe and his followers would kill your family. He attacked everyone that was against him, Pure-Blood, Half-Blood, Muggle-born.

Ron held his breath at the thought of Him killing Muggle-born. He turned his head and looked at Hermione. What if she gets killed this time? What if something happens to Hermione? She almost died at the Ministry if the Death Eater wasn't hexed to lose his voice.She was close to death. He closed is eyes and shook away the thought. He didn't want to be thinking like that. He didn't want to think Hermione as dead. He didn't want to think Hermione could be in danger.

_No, she won't be in danger_, Ron thought to himself. _Harry and I will be there to protect her._ Now, Ron was more determined than anything to get those lessons from Lupin. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to get them without his mother finding out. Ron heard Hermione shift in the bed next to him. He looked over at her and knew she found something interesting in the paper.

"What is it?" Ron asked, now sitting up.

"The editorial," Hermione said. "This guy thinks we're on the verge of a Second War. Listen to this, 'Due to the fact that the Minister has lied to the public about You-Know-Who's return, the country is ill-prepared for events to come. For those of us who remembered, about fifteen years ago, He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named started a great war against muggles, muggle-borns, and everyone who stood in his way. It was during this time many great wizards and witches have lost their lives. But, it all ended when the Boy-Who-Lived ended He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named terrorizing the country.'" Hermione looked at Ron for any sign of emotions, but Ron stared at a spot next to Hermione. "Near the end of the editorial, he says, 'Many are starting to fear the First War will repeat itself. Many also believes this might just be the calm before a big attack. It is only a matter of time before a Second War will start. Will the country be prepared? But the bigger question is, will the Boy-Who-Lived live up to stopping Him again a second time around?'"

"Wait, he's expecting Harry to stop You-Know-Who again," Ron asked.

Before Hermione could say anything more, she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Harry's finished his lessons," Hermione said, getting up to open the door.

"Harry," Hermione called out, waving her hand tobring Harry over. He walked slowly over, looking really tired and not much of in a talking mood. "How were the lessons?"

"Really tiring," Harry said falling on top of his bed.

"So what did Lupin teach you?" Ron asked.

But Harry had drifted off into sleep already.

"C'mon," Hermione said, holding Ron's arm. "Let him rest, we can ask all those questions later."

They walked out of the room and closed the door gently behind them. They both turned around to see Ginny walking up to them. She looked up at Hermione and Ron, now holding hands, and smiled.

"What have you two been up to?" she said teasingly.

Ron and Hermione quickly let go and put about three feet between themselves.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked. "We haven't seen you all day!"

"Oh, you noticed?" Ginny asked sarcastically. "I'm surprised you took the time, what with you being busy with-" Ginny looked between Hermione and Ron, "with so much other stuff going on. Well, I got to go. Later."

Ron saw Ginny and Hermione exchange a look.

"What was that about," Ron asked when Ginny left.

"Nothing," Hermione said. "Come on, let's go ask Lupin for some lessons."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Hermione and Ron walked up the stairs to the top room where Lupin was teaching Harry. Hermione knocked on the door softly, but Lupin still heard.

"Come in," he shouted from the other side of the door.

When they walked in, Lupin was cleaning the room up and putting away some books.

"Ah, Hermione, Ron," Lupin said. "Please, come in."

"Hello, Professor Lupin," Hermione said, walking in slowly. The room was a bit colder and darker than the other rooms in the house. It had a very eerie feeling.

"We're not at Hogwarts anymore," Lupin said chuckling. "You can drop the Professor."

Lupin waved his wand and two chairs appeared. "Please, have a seat." Hermione and Ron both sat in them. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Ron looked at Hermione to speak. She rolled her eyes and figured she might as well say this and get it out of the way.

"Professor, er, I mean, well, we were thinking that maybe we should get lessons too," Hermione said cautiously. "The same one you're giving Harry."

"Ah, yes, I knew this would happen," Lupin said with a smile. "I knew if I starting teaching Harry, you two would want to join in. Unfortunately, I can't help you there. I'm afraid, I can't teach you."

"Why not," Hermione asked. "You're the only competent Dark Art teach we had, and we're willing to learn from you."

"Well, that's flattering, but I still can't teach you," Lupin said. "You see, I went to Dumbledore before this. I had to convince him it was a good idea. Then, Dumbledore had to go to the Ministry to allow Harry to do underage magic over the summer. It was hard enough for Dumbledore to authorize Harry to do magic, but it's going to be harder to authorize another two."

"If the ministry allows two more, then, eventually, everyone would want to be able to do underage magic. The ministry is already under enormous pressure. They don't need underage witches and wizards asking to do magic."

"But we want to help Harry," Hermione said. "He can't do this alone."

"No, he can't. And he has great friends in the two of you. Which is why, I think he's going to be okay."

"Well, how are we suppose to help him if we can't fight off the dark forces," Ron asked, finally speaking up.

"I don't think you'll be needing to learn any of that magic over the summer," Lupin said with a smile.

"Then, when," Ron asked hotly. "When will we need to learn?"

"Look, you can't practice magic over the summer. But you can practice magic when you go back to Hogwarts."

Lupin gave a meaningful look to Hermione, and she understood immediately. Dumbledore was unable to allow all three of them to do magic underage, so he got the one person that could have some access. Harry is the only one the Ministry will allow to do magic because of what happened last year, with the Dementors attacking him. The ban on Harry has lifted, but stays with everyone else.

While Harry is able to do magic, Lupin will teach Harry everything that they wouldn't teach atschool. Then, when they do reach school, they can reform the D.A., and Harry can teach them all. Hermione read in the Daily Prophet that Voldermort would be wise and stay out of sight for a while. He lost a lot of his followers to Azkaban.He would have to regroup, so everyone is safe, for now. However, when they are back in school, Voldermort will be working and planning for the next attack on Harry. But hopefully, they will be able to learn more defensive and attacking magic by then.

Hermione smiled back at Lupin, but Ron still seem lost.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I have to finish cleaning the room," Lupin said opening the door for Ron and Hermione.

"But-" Ron said. But Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Have a nice day, Professor," Hermione said cheerfully over her shoulders.

Hermione dragged Ron downstairs to the study room and locked the door behind them. When Hermione turned around, Ron was standing in the middle of the room, smiling.

"What," Hermione asked confused.

"Why did you lock the door," Ron said, his smiling getting wider.

"So no one can come in," Hermione said, walking away from the door. "What is with you? Why are you so happy about? Ten seconds ago, you were lost and confused. Don't you want to know what Lupin said?"

The smile was wiped off of Ron's face. "I know what he said. He said we can't take lessons with Harry." Ron looked disappointed.

"No, that's not what he said," Hermione said. She explained how they were able to take lessons when they go back to Hogwarts. Harry would be teaching them.

"Brilliant," Ron said, starting to look happy again.

"The only thing is, we have to make sure Harry wants to start to the D.A. again," Hermione said with a frown.

"Of course he will," Ron said. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Have you talked to Harry, lately," Hermione asked Ron. "He has been avoiding us since we got here. He won't talk to us. He won't tell us anything. He's pushing us away again. We have been seeing less and less of Harry since we came to the Order."

"What are we going to do," Ron asked. "If we push back, he'll push harder. We won't be able to get through to him."

"We have to," Hermione said. "And we will."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

It has been a week since Lupin started the lessons with Harry. They would go upstairs to the room next to where Buckbeak is held and stay in there sometimes for up to four hours. Ron and Hermione talked to Lupin, but they still didn't know what kind of spells Harry was learning. Ron tried to ask Harry for some information on what the lessons were like, but Harry would always come back too tired to talk about it.

"This is worst than last year," Hermione cried when she saw Harry walk on after lunch without saying a word to either one of them. "Remember? When he thought we were having a good time without him? Or when Cedric died? He's pushing us away again."

Ron just nodded. If he were in Harry's situation, would he be more willing to talk? It would be hard witnessing a schoolmate's death by the hand of a horrible wizard or even know that the closest thing he had to a father was dead. Ron couldn't imagine what it would be like. It must not be easy for Harry, he sees that now. But two years ago, Ron would have done anything to be in Harry's place during the TriWizard Tournament.

The glory, the fame, Ron wanted it all. But with that comes other horrible things. Such as being an orphan, living with horrible muggle relatives, or even facing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named every year. That is something Ron wasn't willing to trade. Ron doesn't blame Harry for wanting to be left alone every once in a while. But they're all best mates. They should be able to talk and figure things out together. They always have in the past, so why is it so difficult this year?

"You should talk to Harry," Hermione said. "He'll talk to you. He'll just think I'm fussing over him."

"If Harry doesn't feel like talking, I'm not going to make him." Ron argued.

"I'm not saying beat it out of him, Ron. All I'm saying is try to get him to talk to you. Start a conversation, maybe he'll open up to you once he get started."

"I'm sure that's going to happen," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Ron, you must want to know everything that's going on with Harry. I mean don't you want to know what Lupin is teaching him. Or what Dumbledore said to Harry on his birthday?" Hermione said, trying edge Ron on.

"How did you know what they talked about," Ron said suspiciously.

"I don't," Hermione said. "But I want to know, don't you?"

"If you want to know so bad, you should ask yourself, because Harry might blow up in my face. I can't handle that. You're so much better at that than me."

"Fine, if I found out anything, I'm not telling you anything Harry tells me."

"What? No, you're not. You'll tell me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you always tell me."

"Some people are good at keeping secrets, Ron. Unlike you."

Ron thought about how Hermione kept the secret about Krum being her date for the Yule Ball until the actual dance.

"Alright, fine! I'll talk to Harry, but I'm not letting you know anything we talk about."

"Okay," Hermione said with a smug smile.

"I won't!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Okay," Hermione said again.

With that, Ron walked out of the room and trotted up the stairs to find Harry. Ron walked up the stairs and into the bedroom he shared with Harry; he wasn't there. He walked over to Ginny's room and decided to try there; he wasn't there, either. Then, Ron walked to the top floor to the room where Buckbeak was staying. Ron remembered Sirius being in that room a lot when he was upset. It was only natural that Harry would go there because it reminded him of Sirius. This whole house reminds him of Sirius.

Ron went to the room and sure enough, found Harry throwing dead rats to Buckbeak.

"There you are, mate," Ron said with a sigh of relief. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Harry just looked up, not saying a word. He was still throwing rats at Buckbeak.

"Look, Harry, it has been a while since we've been here. And, um, we're just starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"Well, Hermione's not convinced. And neither am I. What has been going on? How are the "lessons" going with Lupin? What exactly is he teaching you? What did Dumbledore say to you at your birthday? We want to know everything, Harry."

Harry wasn't answering any of Ron's questions. Ron sighed, closed the door behind him, and sat next to Harry on the floor.

"Harry, we care about you. You're our friend. We're worried about you and the only way we can stop worrying about you is if you tell us what's wrong. Tell us how we can make it better or easier. I know I'm not the one who is usually good with feelings and what not, but Hermione's right. Don't tell her I said that. If she hears it too many times, she might never let me live it down."

Harry gave a little laugh. That made it easier on Ron. Hearing Harry laugh made things seem a bit normal again. Ron knew he shouldn't press Harry for any information. It would only make him push away harder. Then, Ron's stomach growled with hunger.

"Well, I'll be downstairs. I'm famished. When my stomach calls, who am I to deny it?"

Ron got up and walked towards the door. He turned to look at Harry one more time.

"If you want to talk, I'll be ready. You know talking does always make things seem so much better."

Ron closed the door behind him and made way towards the kitchen. However, Hermione caught him before going to the kitchen and pulled him aside and asked fifty million questions. Ron, wanting to get Hermione back for tricking him into talking to Harry in the first place, shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you I'm not telling you anything Harry tells me." Ron said, walking back to the kitchen.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled after him. "You can be so, so, so infuriating some times."

"I'm hungry," Ron said, fixing himself a roast beef sandwich now. "Talk to me after I'm done eating."

"Then you'll tell me what you and Harry talked about," Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"I said I'll talk to you, not what me and Harry talked about," Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione reprimanded. "Ron you have to tell me. I was just kidding about me not telling you. Please, Ron."

Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron's sleeve and was giving him a playful tug. But it was strong enough for Ron to turn around and have his face close to hers. Ron could feel the heat coming off of Hermione's skin. They haven't been this close since they were both at the Burrow. Ron painfully swallowed the food in his mouth.

Just then, Harry walked through the door and Hermione let go of Ron. _Rotten timing, Harry_, Ron thought to himself. Even in a big house like this, it was still hard to find some privacy. Luckily, Harry didn't see the position Ron and Hermione were just in, or else a lot of questions would come up.

"Harry," Hermione said, running over to him. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"

"Leave him alone," Ron said finishing his roast beef sandwich.

Hermione turned pink in the face and stepped back from Harry. Harry nodded thanks to Ron and walked over to where Ron was standing. He got out some bread from the pantry and made a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich.

"I'm ready to talk," Harry said quietly, sitting down with his sandwich on a plate.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and quietly sat down on either side of Harry.

"What do you want to know," Harry asked.

"Whatever you want to share with us," Hermione said with her hand on Harry's arm.

Harry took a deep breath, took a bite of his sandwich and began telling the story from the night the Ministry was attacked. He told them about the prophecy and how it could have been Neville instead of him. He basically told them, how the fate of the entire wizarding world lies in his hands. When he came to Grimmauld, they had a small service for Sirius, and that's when it really sunk into Harry that Sirius was really gone forever. However, the adults never gave him enough time to grief. They reminded him everything Dumbledore said to him that night in his office. It was bad enough to hear it once, but then, he had to hear it a second time.

Then, he told them about the lessons Lupin was giving him. How Dumbledore was able to pull a few strings. Dumbledore came to visit on his birthday to explain the purposes of the lessons. He also gave him his O.W.L.s results, six O.W.L.s. A lot of the lessons Lupin were teaching him were magic even adult wizards and witches have difficulty with. Harry also told them how Dumbledore wants Harry's emotions to be in checked. He has to learn to control his emotions and not lose his temper all the time. It was the only way to prevent a fiasco like last time he let his emotions control him.

A long silence followed Harry's story. They were all trying to let the story sink in. The prophecy, Harry's destiny to stop You-Know-Who, and Lupin's aid in helping Harry do it. Hermione cried a little, and Ron was too numb to do anything else.

Harry took another bite of his sandwich. The silence was killing Ron. "We should learn those lessons, too," he said, finally speaking up. "You should reform the D.A. when we go back to Hogwarts."

"No," Harry said firmly. "It's too dangerous. I'm not going let you two put yourself in a dangerous situation like last year. This is my fight, my battle. Only I can defeat Voldermort."

"Stop being noble again, Harry," Hermione said. "You're not in this alone. We're all here for you. You're not fighting Voldermort alone."

"Did I not explain the prophecy clearly? Only I can defeat him."

"Yes, that may be true, but that doesn't mean you can't get help from others. Every year, year after year, you always had to face him alone. But it was us that help you get that far! And every year, you were able to escape from him. And every year, you get closer to defeating him."

"Besides," Ron spoke up. "It's not just going to be a battle with you and him. If we didn't have the D.A. last year, do you think any of us would have made it out alive from the Ministry? Do you think Neville would be able to stun that Death Eater? We need to be prepared for what's out there. Because, whether you like it or not, mate, it's going to be our battle too."

Harry let out a deep sigh and buried his head in his hands.

"I don't know," Harry said, obviously, not wanting to talk about this. "Well, I'm a bit tired. I think I'm going to have a lie in."

Harry walked to the kitchen door, opened the door and turned around facing his friends.

"Thanks for being here. I really do appreciate it."

Ron and Hermione nodded, sensing how emotionally draining it must be for Harry to retell some of the stories that were killing his spirit.

As soon as Harry left, Hermione turned to Ron with a look that told Ron he was in trouble.

"You two didn't talk about anything up there, did you?" Hermione asked threateningly.

"Well," Ron said nervously. He was sure they were going to have another row right there in the kitchen.

"You let me make a fool out of myself, begging you to tell me nothing," Hermione said. This time, the volume of her voice went up a level. Hermione started to turn red now.

"Well, wait a minute, Hermione," Ron said putting his hands up trying to calm Hermione. "You're the one that made me go up and talk to Harry when I didn't even want to."

"And look what happened. He came down to talk to us. I told you, you should talk to him and he'll open up. I was right!"

"Yeah, but he would have done it anyway on his own time. Maybe he was already to tell us. And I just happen to interrupt him while he was up there deciding what to tell us!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"I only went up there because you told me you kept secrets from me."

Ron and Hermione were standing now.

"Secrets? Ron, I was just playing around. How is that even relevant to what we're talking about? When have I ever kept secrets from you?"

"Viktor Krum!" Ron said, his arms now crossed across his chest.

"Viktor? Is this what you're going to do from now on? Bring Viktor up every time we have a fight? I never kept a secret about Viktor. I told you, we're just friends! That's it! No secret!"

"Then why didn't you tell me you were going with him to the Yule Ball?"

"You found out, eventually."

"Yes, but could have told me earlier. You didn't even tell me what happened when you went to visit him."

"Because nothing did happened! There was nothing to tell!"

"That's crap and you know it!"

"What secrets are you keeping from me," Hermione said, turning the table on Ron. "You and Luna?"

"What? Me and Luna," Ron said, taken by surprise. "That is nothing like you and Krum."

"Oh, how is that? She was all over you!"

"On my arms, Hermione, on my arms."

Hermione let out a frustrated scream. "You will never get it!"

"Then, help me get it," Ron said softly this time. He walked over to Hermione, but she ran out of the room before he reached her. Ron swore loudly, then, ran his hands through his hair. He didn't understand how things can be perfect between the two of them one minute and then crap the next minute. This is not how he pictured his summer with Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Mrs. Weasley just came home with all of the school supplies the children needed for the following school year. School starts in about a week, and Ron and Hermione are still not talking. This has been the longest they haven't talked to each other all summer.

Hermione spent the following two weeks avoiding Ron as much as possible. It was so obvious, that Harry, who has been busy taking lessons, even noticed. He asked Hermione about the situation, but Hermione nearly bit his head off. Harry didn't dare to ask again. She would be either in her room or in the study room, reading or writing to Viktor Krum.

She was going to write a last letter to Viktor, but unfortunately, that was before her row with Ron. Now, she's writing letters, and secretly sending them out at night. She never liked Viktor in that way. In fact, her first impression of him was a spoiled, big, dumb, famous quidditch player. However, as she got to know him, she realized he was a complete opposite.

At the Yule ball, he was sweet, considerate, and quite smart. He also told her he didn't like the fame because he is always be surrounded by fake people. He would also receive special treatment because of who he is. He would always feel embarrassed by that. Hermione thinks Harry and Viktor have a lot in common. It could be possible that they can become good friends. But the same can't be said about Viktor and Ron.

Ron has always had it out for Viktor since he found out he was going to the Yule ball with Hermione. She wanted to go with Ron to the Yule ball, but he didn't even notice her. When Viktor approached her at the library, she couldn't say no. How could she? If she said 'no' to Viktor, she might not have even gotten a date. So, she took the safe road and just said 'yes.'

Hermione was now in her room, writing her letter to Viktor, who has just told her about his latest quidditch game in America.

Ginny came storming in, slamming the door behind her. She threw her books on the bed and let out a frustrated yell. Hermione knew it could mean only one thing. When they received their Hogwarts letters last week, Ginny didn't receive a prefect badge. Mrs. Weasley was upset and blamed Fred and George for their influence over Ginny. Since then, she has been slipping it to Ginny how everyone became prefect in the family.

"When will she get it," Ginny hollered to Hermione. "I don't care about being a prefect. I'll have enough to worry about with O.W.L.s coming up, am I right? Besides, Fred and George may not have become prefects, but look how they're doing. They didn't even finish their last year at Hogwarts and they're still successful."

"You don't have a joke shop though," Hermione tried to reason with her.

"Who's side are you on," Ginny snapped. "The point is, not being a prefect isn't the end of the world."

Hermione nodded her head. She wasn't talking to Ron, she didn't need another Weasley not talking to her.

Hermione left the room to allow Ginny to fully vent out her frustration. She entered the kitchen and found Fred and George sitting at the table with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Moody talking excitedly. Hermione poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice and sat at the table, next to Fred.

"Did you hear the news," Fred asked Hermione, cheerfully. "Fudge has finally resigned."

"Who's the new Prime Minister then," Hermione asked. She has been so busy trying to avoid Ron; she hasn't been downstairs today to read the paper.

"Amelia Bones," Tonks said. "She was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"She's willing to work with us too," Mr. Weasley said. "She went to Dumbledore as soon as she was sworn in. However, only she supposed to know about it. No one else at the Ministry, except for us of course, is allowed to know."

"Well, if you ask me," Mrs. Weasley said. "It's about time we had a leader that's competent."

The mood in the kitchen was a happy one, and Hermione was happy she left her room to come here. However, that mood for Hermione was quickly killed when Ron and Harry walked in the kitchen.

Harry has been opening up and starting to go back to normal. His lessons with Lupin were getting better, but this week, there will be no lessons because of the full moon. Hermione quickly finished her juice and made an excuse to everyone about packing for school. She left the kitchen, avoiding Ron and Harry all together.

She was walking up the stairs when Ron called after her. She ignored his plea to stop and continued walking. However, she wasn't fast enough because Ron was able to catch up and stop her from going any further.

"Are you really going to avoid me for the rest of the summer," Ron asked. "There's only a couple days left before we go back to school, you can't avoid me there, too."

Against her own will, Hermione looked at Ron. His face was a mix of hurt and sadness. She knew she couldn't be mad at Ron anymore. She spent two weeks avoiding him because she knew if she looked into his eyes, her mind blurs. Everything she was certain became uncertain. Everything she was mad about became nothing. That was the power Ronald Weasley had over Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron started, "I don't know why we're not talking. But I want to know."

"It's nothing," Hermione said.

"It can't be nothing if you haven't talked to me in two weeks."

"Ron, this whole thing with Viktor, I thought we agreed at your house that we wouldn't fight about him anymore."

"We're not. I'm sorry."

Hermione was starting to forget why she was even mad at Ron in the first place. She started to walk towards Ron, when Ginny came out with a hawk sitting on her shoulder.

"You got a letter from-" Ginny stopped halfway when she saw Hermione and Ron talking in the hallway. "Oh, Ron. You two are talking again?"

"Yes," Hermione said, wishing Ginny would disappear.

Ginny must have understood the tone in Hermione's voice and turned to walk back into the bedroom. However, Ron stopped her. "Hang on. Who's the letter from?"

Hermione slowly looked at Ron wishing she didn't have to answer that. But Hermione didn't need to say anything; Ron knew immediately whom the hawk belonged to.

"I see," Ron said tensely. "Well, I got to get back to the kitchen with Harry."

Hermione closed her eyes and sagged her shoulders when Ron left. She was so close in making up with Ron, but Viktor had once again interrupted. Why does it seem that this summer is nothing more but bad timing? Hermione went up and stayed, for the rest of the night, in her room.

On the morning of September 1, the foursome left Grimmauld, early for once. Heavily guarded, like last year, they arrived King's Cross by taxi. Slowly and nonchalantly, they slipped through platform 9 ¾. The look of the big red engine train and all Hogwarts students running around brought back a homely feeling. At last, Hermione would finally be back home. Back where she always felt comfortable.

Things were still a bit weird between Ron and Hermione, but they were still prefects. They quickly dropped their things off with Harry and Ginny and left to their prefect meeting.

There, they were told the exact same thing as last year.

"Also, Professor Dumbledore would like us to remind all of you, we are in a dangerous time," said Eddie Carmichael, a 7th year Ravenclaw student. "We must report anything suspicious to the head of your house or Dumbledore himself."

"You will also notice that some students may not have returned," said Natalie Everard, a blonde 7th year Hufflepuff student. "Especially the older students. However, I want everyone to be reassured that Hogwarts is the safest place you can be right now."

The meeting lasted all the way until they reached Scotland. After being reminded of some new rules, they were finally allowed to go.

"Well, that meeting made me hungry," Ron said rubbing his stomach as they left the cabin. "Let's hope Harry got us something from the food trolley."

They were walking back to the compartment with Harry and Ginny, when Hermione saw Luna Lovegood walking their way.

"Hi, Ron," Luna said breathlessly. "Are you coming to join us?"

"Uh, yeah," Ron said with an odd expression on his face. He opened the door and allowed Hermione to go in first. On one side was Dean and Ginny. On the other side, Neville and Harry were sitting together. Luna followed Ron in. Hermione sat next to Ginny, but realized there wasn't enough room for everyone.

Ron saw Dean and Ginny sitting next to each other and narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Right," Dean said standing up. Ginny stood up with him. "Well, obviously, there isn't enough room for me. I'll go back with Seamus then. I'll see you when we get there, Ginny. 'Bye everyone."

Dean left the compartment quickly without another glanced back. Ginny looked disappointed but didn't say anything. She sat next to Neville so Hermione was sitting on one side by herself. Ron sat next to her. Then, Luna sat right next to Ron, putting Ron between the two girls.

Luna pulled out the latest issue of the Quibbler and pointed out certain articles to Ron. All of his attention was drawn to Luna. Hermione was absolutely fuming. She stood up and deliberately placed herself between Ron and Luna.

"Sorry, I don't like sitting next to the window," Hermione tried to explain to Luna.

Luna had a surprise look, but that didn't stop her from talking to Ron. She leans forward and continued talking to Ron over Hermione.

"Um, excuse me," Hermione said waving her arms in front of her. "Sorry, could you not do that. It's a bit distracting."

Luna sat back and continued reading The Quibbler by herself. Ron started opening the Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pastries Harry had bought. Hermione sat there, glad that she stopped the two of them from conversing any further. Her and Ron may not be speaking to each other a lot, but that doesn't mean someone else can start talking to him all the time.

Harry and Neville raised an eyebrow at Hermione's behavior. Ginny was sitting on the other side of Neville, trying her best to suppress her laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

The first night back at Hogwarts was almost the same as last year. The sorting hat sang another warning then sorted the first year into their houses. Dumbledore gave another quick "welcome back" speech, and then the feast appeared in front of them. Everyone noticed the vacant chair where the Dark Arts teacher usually sits. However, Dumbledore didn't even mention anything. Soon, everyone was too engrossed in the feast to further speculate about the missing Dark Arts teacher.

At the end of the meal, Ron and Hermione led the first year back to Gryffindor towers. They seem to get smaller and smaller every year. Once the first years were safely sent to the tower, their job wasn't done yet. Ron and Hermione still had prefect duty that night.

Things between them are still not the same, but at least they were talking. However, their mannerisms weren't of friends anymore. Instead, they were extremely polite to each other, as if they were stranger. Ron couldn't stand being like this with Hermione. He enjoyed the bickering him and Hermione would have because at least someone is willing to put the energy to fight with him. It took him a long time to see Hermione in a different light, but he wasn't ready to admit it then. But this year, he might be.

Ron sat in the common room, waiting for Hermione to come down. There were few people in the common room with Ron. Everyone was upstairs unpacking their things or catching up with other schoolmates. After about five minutes, Ron heard someone coming down the girls' staircase. He stood up, ready to greet Hermione, but it just turned out to be Ginny.

"Don't look too disappointed," Ginny said when she saw Ron at the foot of the staircase.

"Sorry, Ginny," Ron grumbled.

"That's okay. You're waiting for Hermione," Ginny said, now walking towards the boys' staircase. "She'll be down in a minute."

"You talked to her," Ron asked. "Did she say anything else?"

He was hoping maybe Ginny would give something away. Like why Hermione was acting weird on the train, or why she refused to talk to him near the end of the summer.

Ginny shook her head. "Ron, I know you're starting to become friends with Luna, but-"

So, they did talk about Luna.

"But what? Do you have a problem with it too?"

"No, she's my friend, too. But Hermione might have one."

"Why's that," Ron asked. Ron secretly knew the answer, but refused to see it. Luna and Ron did nothing for Hermione to even suspect something is going on between them.

"Are you serious, Ron," Ginny frown. "The same reason why you're not okay with Hermione and Krum being pen pals."

"I don't-" Ron started but Ginny quickly cut him off.

"Just think about it," Ginny said, turning to walk up the boys' staircase.

"Where do you think you're going," Ron asked sternly. Ron knew Ginny was about to go see Dean Thomas. He didn't need like the idea of what the two of them might do in the boys' room. But before Ginny could answer, Hermione came down the stairs. That was enough to draw Ron's attention away from Ginny. Ginny escaped and ran up the stairs before Ron could realize she was gone.

Ron and Hermione both shyly smiled at one another before they headed out through the portrait hole. They didn't talk much while they were patrolling the corridors. Instead, they walked the entire time in complete silence. Ron did once attempt to start a conversation, but then he figured mentioning an article Luna showed him on the train was a bad idea. Hermione tried to start a conversation, too. But she decided to change her mind at the last minute.

They were almost finished when they saw Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson walking towards them. Ron tensed up with anger because he knows the stupid smirk on Draco's face could only mean he's looking for trouble.

"Ah, Weasley, mudblood," Draco greeted them cheerfully as they got closer.

Ron leaned forward, wanting to punch Malfoy, but Hermione held onto his arm and held him back.

Pansy laughed, "Granger, what did you do to your hair. It gets bushier and bushier every time I see you. You know, there's a spell to fix that. But I guess when you're not a real witch, you can't even perform a simple straightening spell." She laughed even louder and Draco sniggered.

"Pansy," Hermione said calmly. "Did a spell backfire or is that your natural face?"

This time Ron sniggered, and both Pansy and Draco stopped smiling.

"Do you feel safe, mudblood," Draco said threatenly. "My father may be in Azkaban, but someone who hates muggles much more is still out there. It's only a matter of time before he gets you!"

Ron stepped in between Draco and Hermione. He grabbed Draco by the shirt and lifted him a bit off the ground. "You little sh-"

Ron heard Hermione crying and running away behind him. He let go of Draco and ran after Hermione.

He lost her at the end of the corridor. Draco and Pansy were still standing in the hall, laughing their heads off. _There's nothing funny about this_, Ron thought. He made a promise to himself to beat Draco into a pulp.

He peaked in each room until he found the empty classroom where Hermione was. She was sitting in the corner, crying softly into her hands. Ron walked over to Hermione.

"He's a git," Ron said. "If you let me, I could have beaten him up."

"You're still a prefect, Ron," Hermione said wiping away her tears.

"So, that doesn't mean I can't beat him," Ron said, sitting next to Hermione. "What if I turned him into a ferret again? I can say my wand went off accidentally. They'll believe me."

Hermione sniffed and smiled. Ron liked that. He liked that he was able to put a smile on Hermione's face again. He liked the feeling that comes with making Hermione happy. Seeing her smile was enough for Ron to smile.

"Ron," Hermione said softly. "I'm sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it," Ron said getting up. "I'm sure it was kind of my fault too."

Ron held his hand down to help Hermione up. She smiled at him and took his hand. He easily lifted her up. Things seem fine between them again. They never had to say a word, and just like that, they're back to normal again. It's funny how someone like Malfoy could bring Ron and Hermione close again. That's how their whole relationship works. They're so different and so opposite, but a lot of things bring them together.

Their friendship for Harry brought them together. The common enemy in Malfoy made them closer. Every year, after each encounter to death, they grew closer and closer together. And Ron hopes, maybe this year, they will get even closer. Hopefully, it won't be another life threatening event that brings them closer though. Hopefully, it would be for a happy reason.

They left the classroom to go back to the common room. Ron was glad him and Hermione were talking again. It couldn't be a more perfect timing because tomorrow is the first day of classes. He's going to need someone to help him do his homework and take notes for him.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for giving me such awesome reviews! It just encourages me more to update asap.

* * *

CHAPTER 17

Things were better now that Ron and Hermione are on speaking terms. Even Harry seems to be in a better mood since they returned to Hogwarts. It might be because he is no longer stuck in a house that reminded him of the only man he thought of as a father. And it could also be because this morning he remembered he could play Quidditch again. The life long ban from Harry's favorite sport has been lifted since Umbridge was sack. Hermione read in the Daily Prophet she has signed herself into St. Mungo's.

Hermione felt proud of herself. She was able to trick Umbridge into believing her story of a secret weapon. Then, lead her right into the forest of centaurs. Her and Harry were able to luckily escape without any harm, thanks to Garp. And because of that, they were able to go to London and meet up with Voldermort and his Death Eaters. The event was horrible, but many truths were discovered that night.

At breakfast that morning they received their schedule for the year.

"Are you seeing this," Ron said with disbelief. "Double Dark Arts twice a week! We don't even know the teacher yet. And it's with Slytherins again! AND it's the first class today! Can it get any worst!"

Hermione gave Harry an amused look, then went back to sympathizing with Ron. Dean and Ginny just came to the table, and Hermione noticed Harry staring at them.

"Double Configuration" Ron shouted, which made everyone at the table jump. "It looks like our whole schedule are double this and double that!"

"Yes, but you're only taking five classes," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, when you say it like that, it seems like nothing," Ron said. "But double periods! It means would bebored to death…longer!"

Hermione and Harry both laughed. Hermione, herself, were taking seven classes, two more than Harry and Ron.

After finishing their breakfast, the trio went to their Dark Arts class. There was no sign of a teacher when they entered the room.

"Who do you think the new Dark Arts teacher will be," Harry asked, sitting between Ron and Hermione.

"Who cares," Ron said. "Anyone has to be better than that Umbridge cow!"

Harry and Hermione agreed.

After about twenty minutes, there were still no signs of a teacher coming anytime soon. Some of the students were considering leaving the classroom. The Slytherins decided to pass the time by coming up with a prank for the new teacher. Hermione was about to reprimand them when the door opened with a bang.

Everyone took their seats and waited patiently for their new teacher to enter the room.

Their new Dark Arts teacher was a middle-aged woman with gray streaks in her blond hair. However, she had a youthful face and dress quite unlike the other professors around here. Most of the professors here had on very conservative robes. She wore a robe, but it was hot pink. It was open so you could see her outfit underneath it. She had on a t-shirt with shorts on and were wearing heavy army boots. She looked around the classroom at all the students. Her eyes stayed on Hermione, Ron, and Harry the longest.

She went through roll call, once again staring longer at the trio when their names were called. Her voice sounded familiar to Hermione. She knows she has heard that voice before, but she has never seen this woman. How can it be that she feels she knows this woman.

"Hello, class," said the new professor. "I'm sorry I was late. It was a bit of a hold up for my approval at the ministry. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore was able to help out. My name is Professor Dyzene. I have received notes from each of your past professors. You have done pretty well, up until Professor Umbridge, that is. However, I will not speak ill of anyone here. So, I will keep my comments to myself."

"Many of you have learned the basic spells needed to pass your OWLs. That is why you are all here. However, I must warn you, your NEWTs will be difficult. If you thought your OWLs were difficult, then I suggest you don't even try for NEWTs"

Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron. They were able to pass their Dark Arts OWLs easily because of the D.A.

"Now, let's start with something new. There's no need to review if you passed your OWLs."

She opened the bag she had with her and clumsily opened it at the wrong end. All of her books and papers starting flying everywhere. The Slytherins laughed, but some of the Gryffindor students up front helped out.

The remainder of the double periodwent without any more hiccups.

At the end of the period, the bell rang and the class was allowed to leave. Ron, Hermione, and Harry went by the teacher's desk, when Professor Dyzene said, "Wotcher, Harry." And winked at him.

All three of them stopped and stared at their professor. Now, Hermione remembers where she heard that voice before. It's Tonks! Hermione assumed that everyone else realized this, too. They waited until all the students left the classroom before Professor Dyzene, Tonks, closed the door.

She quickly changed back to the form they all recognized her as.

"Tonks," Harry exclaimed. "Your our new Dark Arts professor?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. "Someone needed to keep an eye out on you three."

"You're spying on us," Ron asked.

"No, well, kind of," Tonks said. "I'm here to make sure you start the D.A. group again. Dumbledore and everyone at the Order thought it was brilliant!"

"Excellent," Ron exclaimed. "Hermione and I were discussing about that with Harry before we came back to school. But I don't know if Harry wants to start it again."

"Why not," Tonks asked. "That D.A. group helped out a lot last year. And it saved a lot of lives. You need to start the group up again. Gather everyone that was in it last year. But I'm afraid you can't go announcing the group to everyone. You still need to keep it a secret."

"Why," Harry asked. "Umbridge isn't here anymore. And why do we need a D.A. group when we have a real Dark Arts teacher to teach us."

"Well, remember those lessons Lupin gave you over the summer," Tonks asked. "Those are things I can't teach in class. But you can teach them, secretly."

"Why can't you teach them in class," Hermione asked. "Every student has a right to learn to defend themselves."

"Not the Slytherins," Ron said. "I'm sure if they could, they would join right up with you know who."

Hermione didn't believe Ron. There are a lot of bad Slytherins, but there are also a few good ones. Not all of them are evil and want to join Voldermort. Not all of them have Death Eaters as parents.

"Exactly, Ron," Tonks said. Hermione looked at her as if she was out of her mind. "We put a lot of Death Eaters in Azkaban. But these Death Eaters have families. They have children that go to this very school. We have a source that many of them might pass information to people who will use that information against us."

"Then why doesn't Dumbledore stop them," Harry said. "Umbridge read our mail and watched the Floo Network She basically watched to make sure there weren't outside information coming to us."

"Yes, but that's not how Dumbledore wants it to be done," Tonks explained. "We can't go accusing students of things they haven't done yet. A student is still a student in Dumbledore's eyes, and they need to be protected."

This was too much for Hermione to handle. Someone in this school might be a spy to Voldermort, or someone who knows Voldermort. How can one of their peers do such a terrible thing? However, Hermione wouldn't pass it by Draco Malfoy or any of his friends. They all had parents sent away to Azkaban, and they weren't happy about it at the end of the school year.

"Okay, you lot," Tonks said, changing herself back to Professor Dyzene. "You better get along. And make sure no one asks too many questions about you staying after class. I would also appreciate it if you kept this a secret too."

The three of them started walking out of the door. "Oh, Harry, can I see you for a moment." Ron and Hermione stayed behind with Harry. "I'm sorry, you two, but I'm afraid I only need to talk to Harry."

Hermione and Ron looked disappointed. They wanted to know what Tonks is about to tell Harry. They both looked at Harry. "It's okay, I'll see you later," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron walked out of the classroom feeling they were kept out of the biggest secret in the world.

"Don't worry," Ron said. "Harry will tell us."

"I'm not so sure," Hermione said. Honestly, Harry has been able to keep things inside of him longer and better this year. He hasn't been sharing every detail like he used to. He's been practicing controlling his emotions, and Hermione had to admit, he's been doing a good job.

"No, he will," Ron said firmly. "As much as Harry says he doesn't need us, he does. He knows he can't do this alone."

Hermione hoped Ron was right, for Harry's sake.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

During the second weekend of school, Ron was called into McGonagall's office.

"Sit down, Mr. Weasley," she said.

Ron sat, not sure what to expect. He hasn't caused any trouble, yet. It's too early to get detention for not doing any work, and he has done fine on the OWLs. What could McGonagall call Ron in for?

"Biscuit," McGonagall asked, opening a tartan cookie jar.

Ron took one and ate it quietly in his seat.

"That was a brilliant save last season. It won us this cup," McGonagall said, looking at the Quidditch Cup sitting on her shelf. She turned around and a small smile formed. "Yes, another year, it will sit in my office. A fact I like to kindly remind Professor Snape when I saw him at the beginning of the school term. But, I don't want all my boasting to go to shame. This year, we need a stronger team. Harry will be back as Seeker, of course. However, we need three new Chasers. I heard your sister might be interested in one of those spots. The Beaters from last year were decent, but we need to make them better. I need someone to make sure the players are still up to par. I'm sure you won't have any difficulty with that, now will you, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron, who was nodding in agreement during the whole speech, completely missed what McGonagall was saying. It took a while for what she said to sink in.

"What," Ron said, almost falling out of his chair when he finally caught up.

"Mr. Weasley, I want you as the new Gryffindor captain," McGonagall said, picking up an armband. "Here you go."

"But, Professor, are you sure" Ron asked, still not believing this moment. As soon as those words left his mouth, he wished he could take it back. He was afraid McGonagall has seen her mistake and change her mind.

"Don't you want to be captain," she asked confused. Obviously, no student has ever question receiving captainship.

"I do, but, I only had one year of experience," Ron explained. "Wouldn't you want someone more…experienced."

"Nonsense," McGonagall said. "You come from a great family of Quidditch players. We don't have a lot of other experience players. Harry is the only one with 'experience,' but he only played one game last year. He also has a lot of other things to worry about than Quidditch practice. All the other players from last year are too young. And I think you have it in you. So what do you say?"

Ron who was still in shocked, somehow was able to spit out a "Thank you." McGonagall handed over the schedule of the coming games.

"You have about one month to get a team ready to play," McGonagall said. "I suggest you start as soon as possible. We have also decided to switch the schedule around. As you may notice, Slytherins isn't the first game anymore. Professor Snape was able to convince Professor Dumbledore to change a long tradition. I believed he said something about needed more time to practice. Have a nice day now, Mr. Weasley."

Ron thought he saw a small smile forming on McGonagall's face as he floated off his chair and out of the office. Today would be better than a "nice day." Today seems to be a great day. This is real. Ron looked at the captain armband in his right hand and the schedule in his left. _Yes_, Ron thought. _This is real._

Ron came back into the common room, still in a bit of a shock. Hermione looked up from her essay and ran up to Ron.

"Ron," Hermione said, looking concern. "What's wrong?"

Ron looked down at his hands Hermione followed and saw what he was holding. She looked at Ron almost as surprised as he was when he found out. A big, goofy, smile came across Ron's face.

"I can't believe this," Hermione said beaming. "Well done!"

She gave Ron a big hug. He didn't know what was better, getting the captainship or having Hermione hugging him. But that just made his goofy smile bigger. Harry came down the boys' staircase and stopped.

"Harry, Ron's captain of Gryffindor," Hermione said letting go of Ron.

Harry looked like he was struggling to smile.

"Well done, mate," Harry said patting Ron's back.

"Thanks," Ron said, now feeling uncomfortable.

This was like getting prefect all over again last year. Ron did feel bad. Harry was obviously the better Quidditch player. He was great in flying and was always the hero for Gryffindor when he played. Ron also knew Harry would have wanted to be Captain, like his father. Last year, however, Harry expressed more disappointment than he did just then. And Ron thought, this would mean more to Harry. He felt there was something he must do to make Harry feel better.

"Um, I know this isn't normal," Ron said. "But do you want to be the co-captain with me?"

Harry looked back up, smiling genuinely now. "Really?"

"I mean, I need help picking new players for the team," Ron explained. "I'm thinking about having a trial next week. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will," Harry said smiling.

"Well, I better write to mum and dad," Ron said, feeling better now Harry was truly happy. He went to get some parchment and ink and left the common room for the Owlery.

On the way back from the Owlery, he met up with Luna again.

"Hi, Ronald," Luna said softly, standing really close to Ron. "I heard from Ginny you're captain of Gryffindor now."

"Uh, yeah," Ron said taking a step back. He didn't understand why Luna enjoys standing so close to people when she talks. Ron, himself, likes a little personal space.

"I bet you would be a great captain," Luna said. She stepped a bit closer to Ron, who took another step back. She backed Ron against the wall.

Ron felt really uncomfortable. He hasn't been this close to another girl, besides Hermione. She placed a hand softly on his chest and lifted the sleeves of his robes with her other hand.

"The bruises are going away," Luna said. "I found the article that can make those marks go away. It's really a simple potion. However, I don't have a lot of the ingredients. I'll have to ask someone."

"Well, I'm sure Snape has them," Ron said. "He is the potion professor after all."

Luna let out a long, loud laugh. Ron gave a perplexed look. He didn't realize what he said was that funny. Suddenly, it hit Ron. Luna is flirting him! Hermione was right! _Crap_, Ron thought. _Why is she always right about things like this?_

Ron took her hands off his chest and arms. He pulled the sleeves back down and stepped away from Luna. She still had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well, I really have to be getting back," Ron said. He can feel himself turning red. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before. "Hermione is probably waiting for me to get back."

"Who," Luna asked.

"Hermione," Ron said clearer. "You know the girl with the brown hair I'm always with."

Luna quickly lost that dreamy state of hers. Her eyes narrowed sharply at Ron.

"Why does it matter," Luna asked. "It's not like she's your girlfriend. Ginny said you two are-"

"You talked to Ginny about me," Ron asked flabbergasted. He shook his head to clear his head. "Look, Luna. I'm sure you're a real lovely girl, but I'm not interested. I mean, well, you and me...it can't happen."

Luna closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she went back to her dream state. "Okay, Ronald. Well, I guess I'll see you around." She twirled around on her heels, her long blond hair hitting Ron.

Ron stood in the hall, not sure if Luna understood what he said. Well, it wasn't his problem. He told her how he felt about her. It's her fault if she didn't listen to him.

Ron walked back to the common room only to discover it was colorfully decorated with Gryffindor colors. A big sign hanged across the fireplace, "Congratulation, Ron." The crowd in the common room burst into a chorus of 'Weasley is our King.' Harry and Hermione fought their way through the crowd to meet Ron.

"Thought we should celebrate," Harry said happily. Obviously, naming him unofficial co-captain was the only thing Ron needed to do to lift Harry's spirit. "So, I got Dobby and the other House-elves to sneak us some butter beer and cake."

"And you're okay with this," Ron asked Hermione pretending to be shocked. "What about spew and all that stuff?"

"It's S.P.E.W.," Hermione said, swatting Ron playfully on the arm. "What took you so long? I didn't think it would take you that long to write a letter to your parents."

"I couldn't control Pig," Ron lied. "You know how he is sometimes."

He didn't like lying to Hermione, but he was sure she would get mad if he mentioned his encounter with Luna. And, that was the last thing he needed during this celebration. He recently got on Hermione's good side. He didn't need her to stop talking to him for another two weeks.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

The following week after Ron was announced captain, a trial was held for the opening spots of the three Chasers. Ginny of course went, along with Seamus Finnigan and the Creevey brothers. They were the only one Hermione recognized. There were about thirty other students from Gryffindor trying out. She sat on the bleachers to support her friends. Dean Thomas came from the other side and sat next to Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione said, looking up from her Ancient Rune book. "Here to support, Ginny?"

"Of course," Dean smiled. He stared off into the pitch watching Ginny. Hermione looked over and saw Ginny standing really close to Harry. They were both obviously sharing a really good joke. Ginny had her head tilted back, laughing, while placing a hand on Harry's arm for balance.

Hermione looked over at Dean. He looked down at his hands, not wanting to see Ginny with Harry in such a happy moment. Hermione felt she should say something, but what can she say? Hermione doesn't know what's going on between Ginny and Harry. She never thought to ask. She made a mental note to ask after the try-outs.

Soon, the trial started. Ginny was really one of the best. She's really good at flying, so she can weave in and out of players. Seamus did well, too. However, the Creevey brothers didn't do too well. They weren't very good at flying, and because they're so small, they can barely hold on to the quaffle and the broom at the same time.

At the end, Ron blew a whistle to call to an end of try-outs. He seems very much in control. He stood tall and confident on the ground in front of the other students. He was able to give directions, explain clearly, and people listen to him. This is the side Hermione always sees, but herarely shows it to anyone else. He never seems to have the confidence before. Hermione feels it's the absent of the twins that is changing Ron. They would always tease him and take the mickey out of everything.

Hermione and Dean got up and started walking to the pitch. Ron made an announcement of notifying the players before dinner.

Dean and Ginny walked back inside the castle, holding hands. Hermione saw from the corner of her eye, Harry staring at them.

"So, what do you think, Harry," Ron asked, snapping Harry's attention back on Ron and Hermione. "What do you think of everyone who came out?"

"It's your team, Ron," Harry said uninterested. "It's your call."

"What," Ron said staring at Harry. "You're co-captain with me. I would like your opinion."

"Well, I thought Ginny was good," chimed in Hermione. "She was the only one who scored four out of five against you."

"Well, she is my sister," Ron defended. "I thought I would be easy on her…to boost her confidence, you know."

"I'm sure that's it," Harry said doubtful and laughing. "I agree with Hermione, though. Ginny was good. That girl, Sarah, was good, too."

"The third year with the short blond hair," Ron asked, trying to remember the girl. "Yes, her form is on, but we can definitely work on her throwing. And what about Seamus?"

"He can throw harder and further than the girls," Harry said. "He can be good for long distant scoring."

"Or long passing," Ron pointed out. "Okay, good. So it's settled, yeah? Those would be our new Chasers."

Hermione was finally glad the boys finished talking about Quidditch. She never saw what was so great about the sport. But she had to admit; the games can be exciting from time to time.

The trio walked back into the castle and back to Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry suggested they take a shower before dinner. They left Hermione in the common room with her Ancient Rune book open.

Ginny and Dean came through the portrait hole. She had to ask about Harry. It has been too long ignored. Dean gave a quick kiss on Ginny's cheek before going up the boys' staircase. Ginny sat next to Hermione, smiling as she watched Dean ascend the stairs.

"So," Hermione said, not looking up from her book. "Dean's a nice guy."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed.

"But he's not Harry," Hermione said.

The smile quickly faded from Ginny's face.

"What do you mean," Ginny asked, looking away shyly.

"Every time you and Dean show up together, Harry looks like his dog just died."

Hermione just realized those were the wrong choice of words. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked shocked.

"Oh my God," Hermione said behind her hands. "Sirius. I didn't mean to-"

"I know, " Ginny said. "Just watch what you say around Harry. But I know what you mean. I've seen him too. Do you think this is easy for me?"

"Do you still have feelings for Harry, then," Hermione asked.

"Of course I still have feelings for Harry," Ginny said exasperated. "But I'm with Dean right now. I'm not going to break up with Dean to go and pursue Harry."

"You have seen how he's been looking at you, right," Hermione said. "It's not fair to Dean if you still have feelings for Harry. And I'm sure Harry has feelings for you now. You should go and see if you can get something going."

"Harry has too much on his mind right now," Ginny said, slumping in the chair now. "He won't have time for me."

"How do you know," Hermione said now closing her book and placing it aside. "You won't know if you don't try."

"I know because he told me," Ginny said. "Remember that morning when you walked in the study room with me and Harry playing chess over the summer? Well, to tell you the truth. We weren't really playing. We stayed up the night before just talking. And we kind of fell asleep on the couch together. Harry has a lot of things to worry about."

"Don't you ever think that maybe he might need the distraction," Hermione said. "Harry's like a brother to me. He needs something good in his life. With all this war talk and killing and prophecy stuff, he needs someone positive. I can't think of a better person. You should break it off with Dean, don't keep him hanging on like that. It's not fair to any of you three."

"Well, this is good advice coming from you," Ginny said nastily. "How are you and Ron?"

"That is totally different," Hermione said. She can't believe Ginny would even bring that up. All she was doing is trying to be a good, supportive friend.

Just then, Harry and Ron came down the stairs, freshly dressed from their shower. Harry and Ginny looked at one another before Ginny excused herself to take a shower too.

"Wait, Ginny," Ron called after her. "Don't you want to know if you made the team?"

She turned around with a big smile, "Why? I know I made it. How would mum and dad feel if they found out you cut your little sister from the team?"

"For your information, I was this close to cutting you," Ron said holding his thumb and forefingers millimeters apart.

Ginny gave a funny face to Ron then walked back up the staircase. The trio left the common room to the Great Hall for some dinner.

The following morning, the trio was at the Great Hall again, eating breakfast.

"Don't you think it's weird," Harry asked that Sunday morning. "Volder-uh-You-Know-Who hasn't made so much of a sound? You would think he would be out, trying to get more Death Eaters."

"Obviously, he can't go around putting ads in the paper now can he," Ron said.

"Everyone's on the lookout for him," Hermione said. "He's too clever to do something stupid. But he's planning something."

"Of course he is," Harry said.

"Can you...can you," Ron started pointing to his forehead. "You know, feel him?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "not lately."

The owls for Sunday post came swooping in. One owl landed in front of Hermione and dropped off the Daily Prophet. She paid the knut in the pouch. She opened the newspaper and disappeared into the paper.

Nothing. Still nothing. She continued flipping through the paper. At the very back of the newspaper, there was a full-page advertisement for the Ministry.

"Look," Hermione said putting the paper flat on the table between her, Ron, and Harry. "The Prime Minister is forming a group!"

"It's like the Order," Harry said, whispering. "But why is she forming one? We already have one!"

"And, Mr. Weasley said she was suppose to keep it a secret," Hermione said, reading the advertisement. "But it doesn't seem like they're doing anything like the Order. They're just backup for the Aurors. They're volunteers to be trained for emergencies."

There was some silence as the three read the paper.

"Maybe we should start the D.A. after all," Hermione said looking up at Harry. "Do you have your coin?"

Harry pulled a coin out from his pocket and smiled, "One step ahead of you."

"I thought you didn't want to do it," Ron said. "What changed your mind?"

"I talked to Tonks," Harry answered. "She helped me see how essential this group is to stop him. So what do you say? Are you ready?"

Ron and Hermione smiled at Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: After what happened in London on Thursday, I had to revise my story a bit. You can probably tell where I revised the story. My heart goes out to all of those killed, injured, and the family of those involvedduring the guesome attack. It was a horrible thing that happened and it was an awful reminder to us, Americans, especially to the people close to the 9/11 event. I know my heart sank when I found out. The people behind these attacks will not get away. Karma's a bitch and it will come back around.

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Ron woke up one early October morning and met Harry and Hermione in the common room. They went to the Great Hall for breakfast. In front of them on the table were a vast variety of jam, meat, and cereal.

"Double Potions today!" Ron exclaimed spreading marmalade on one toast, and apple butter on the other. "Why do they have to give us double Potions first thing on Monday? It sets a bad mood of the rest of the week."

Harry nodded in agreement, pouring his third bowl of cereal.

"Where's Dumbledore this morning?" Harry asked looking at the head table.

"McGonagall's not there either," Hermione said. By now, the three of them were looking at the head table, noticing the headmaster and the Head of their House, absent from breakfast.

"Where do you think they are?" Hermione asked.

The trio didn't have to wait too long for an answer. Soon, Professor McGonagall was walking through the Great Hall's door. However, everyone was too tired or hungry in the morning to notice her coming in. So, when Professor McGonagall tapped Hermione on the shoulder, she gave a little jump.

"Miss Granger, will you please follow me?" she said quietly.

Her face was so grim they didn't dare to ask why. Hermione got up slowly from her seat. Instantly, Ron and Harry got up with her.

"You two will have to stay, I'm afraid," she said putting a hand on both Ron's and Harry's shoulder.

They both were going to protest, but McGonagall already pushed them back down to their seats.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said, guiding Hermione along.

As soon as they walked out of the door, the morning owls came swooping in. Ginny took the Daily Prophet from the owl and paid a knut.

"I'm getting the paper for Hermione," Ginny explained when Ron gave her a puzzled look since Ginny usually doesn't read the paper.

The two boys went back to their breakfast, but Neville and Ginny read the paper and gasped. She looked at Neville really quick, as if she was making sure he was reading the same thing. And sure enough, Neville's eyes were wide with a bit of surprise and fear.

"Harry, I think you should read this,' Ginny said, turning the paper over for Harry and Ron to read. On the front page, it said:

Attacks On Muggle 

At eight o'clock last night, two unnamed Death Eaters attacked a small town of muggles outside of London. The aurors were able to get to the scene before any casualties occurred. However, the two Death Eaters were able to get away before they were able to 0be caught. Aurors are still on the lookout for the two Death Eaters that did this.

"We're searching all of England," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror for the Ministry. "Thankfully, no muggles were killed tonight."

Instead, many muggles were injured, some seriously injured. The ministry won't give us an exact number yet. They have all been sent to St. Mungo's to be treated and have their memories modified.

Many believe this is a sure sign He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name is ready to attack. After a quiet summer since You-Know-Who's return in June, a horrible wake up call alarmed the rest of the country.

The Ministry is urging all families to stay vigilant. There is no need to raise an alarm just yet.

"He didn't do it," Harry said, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Harry, did you have another, you know, vision," Ron asked.

"No, but I can tell. I know Voldermort didn't send the Death Eaters there. They acted on their own accord."

"That's something really hard to prove, Harry. Besides, it doesn't matter who allowed the Death Eaters to attack. The point is, they attacked. Whether it was by Voldermort's orders or on their own accord."

"No! It wasn't him! It's too early."

"Too early for what, mate?"

The bell rang before Ron could get his answer from Harry.

At Potions, Snape walked in, looking a bit tired and edgy. He snapped at all the students, even the Slytherins, his own house, but was harsher to Harry of course.

"Potter, what color would you call that?" Snape sneered down at Harry's cauldron.

They were halfway through the class. As usual, Snape started the class off with a very complicated potion, with very precise instructions. Hermione still hasn't come back yet. It wasn't like Hermione to be this late for class, or even miss it.

"Blue, " Harry muttered.

"Really?" Snape said slightly smiling. "Now, why is your potion blue when it's suppose to be green? _Evanesco_. Start over again, Potter. If you don't finish, you can serve detention with me, finishing it."

"But," Harry started.

"Potter, if you expect to get a N.E.W.T. in this class, I suggest you work harder. I don't even know how you got in my class in the first place."

Harry muttered more things to himself and Ron went back to his potions. He wasn't about to risk getting Snape on his back today.

Luckily, Harry was able to finish his potion on time. His color was a dark, forest green. Ron's was a pale green. They poured a sample into a vial and handed it to Snape.

"One of these days," Harry muttered.

"Hermione didn't come to class," Ron said.

"Yeah, I noticed, too," Harry said, forgetting his anger for Snape for a moment. "You don't think something bad happened do you?"

"I don't know," Ron said, now feeling worried. "Let's see if she's in the common room. We can drop our books off before lunch."

When they walked through the portrait hole, they didn't see Hermione. Ginny was sitting with another fifth year Gryffindor, talking. A couple of third years were also in the room discussing their newly purchased Wheezy Weasley's merchandise. _Everyone must be on their way to lunch already_, Ron thought. He and Harry walked over to Ginny.

"Ginny, have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.

Ginny said goodbye to the other fifth year and the girl got up and left through the portrait hole.

"No," Ginny said, standing up. "I've been waiting for her in the common room. She's not in her room either. I've checked. You don't think she's still with McGonagall, do you?"

"Maybe she's at lunch already," Harry said. "Let's go and see."

"Okay, I just got to drop these books off," Ron said, walking towards the stairway.

"Oh, can you take mine up too?" Harry said handing Ron his books.

"Okay, be right down," Ron said.

He walked up the staircase and into the sixth year boys' dormitory. He dropped both sets of books on his bed and walked back down. But this time, it was empty. The third year students seem to have left. So have Harry and Ginny.

"Great," Ron said outloud. "They couldn't even wait for me."

Ron opened the portrait hole, and Hermione stood on the other side.

"Oh," Hemione said softly. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red. It looked like she was crying her eyes out. She looked so completely small and vulnerable.

"Hermione, where have you been all morning?" Ron asked helping Hermione in. "I've been worried about you!"

"You have?" Hermione said looking up at him.

"Well, I mean, Harry and Ginny were worried, too."

"Oh," Hermione face fell and she walked over to the sofa and said nothing.

Ron walked over to Hermione on the sofa and sat there. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

He was never really good with "talking." But for Hermione's sake, he was willing to try.

"So, um," Ron said looking at his hands. "What happened with McGonagall."

At first Hermione didn't say anything and Ron was sure he might had made it worst. She slowly turned to look at Ron. Her eyes were filling with tears again, but she actually looked like she was trying to hold them back.

"My parents were attacked last night," Hermione said. "Well, not just my parents the whole town was, but my parents were part of the small numbers that were attacked."

"I saw it in the paper," Ron said softly.

"Yeah, well, Dumbledore reckons that the attack is only things to come. He says Vol-Voldermort might not come out of hiding now."

"But Harry said he didn't do it," Ron exclaimed.

"He didn't. Dumbledore said the two Death Eaters gave the alarm a bit earlier than what Voldermort had hoped for. He has been really quiet all summer, obviously working out a plan. And now it's all ruin by a surprise attack. So, Dumbledore said he is just going to work faster, but still stay hidden."

"Well, how are your parents?"

"They should recover. I can't see them yet, though."

Then, Hermione started crying again. Ron wasn't sure what to do when she was crying. Ron understood how Hermione is feeling, being he was in the same situation as she was last year when his father was attacked working for the Order. He wanted to hold Hermione's hand to make her feel better, but he didn't see how him holding her hand would make her automatically feel better.

"Hermione, your parents are going to be alright," Ron said, trying to be reassuring.

"He's going after muggles and muggle-borns. My parents were attacked because they were muggles in the wrong town. I'm going to be next, just like what Malfoy said. Remember in our second year. I was petrified, but if Voldermort had his ways, he would have wanted me dead."

"Hermione," Ron said softly. "Do you really think that?"

Hermione lifted her head, tried to wipe away the tears.

"What else am I suppose to think," asked Hermione. "He's alive and wants to get his revenge. I'm muggle-born, Ron, in case you forgot."

"No," said Ron shaking his head. "Do you really think I'll let him get to you? I know it may not be reassuring considering I'm not as smart as you. But, Hermione, I will never let him hurt you. Never!"

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione cried. She flew up and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. She buried her face in his chest and started to cry again.

At first, Ron didn't know what to do. He remembered a moment like this three years ago. He was going to help Hermione save Buckbeak and she hugged him, just like this. But now, instead of patting her on the back, he wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"I promise you, Hermione," Ron whispered in her ear. "I would never let Voldermort touch you."

Ron was surprised he could say the Dark Lord's name without a quiver in his voice. It took a while for Hermione to realize what Ron just said. She held her breath so they could hear nothing but the wind blowing outside of the window.

"Ron," Hermione said in awe. "You said his name."

Hermione unwrapped her arms and sat straight up.

"You're the one who told me I shouldn't be afraid of the name anymore," Ron said. "But what was I afraid of anyway? If Voldermort does hurt you, Hermione, it would be him, not me, scared for his life."

Hermione started to lean in to give Ron a kiss, but that seem to be the wrong time. Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Dean, and the rest of Gryffindor walked in through the portrait hole. Lunch was over.

Ron immediately jumped to his feet, away from Hermione.

"Right then," Ron said loud and clear. "Time for Transfiguration. Hermione…"

Both Ron and Hermione left without looking at each other or anyone in the room.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Two weeks later, Hermione was sitting in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames on a chilly, Friday night. Ron, Ginny, and Harry were outside for Quidditch practice. Hermione just received news from Professor McGonagall thatshe has permission from Dumbledore and the Ministry to see her parents.

A second year Hufflepuff student Hermione didn't know also had parents involved in the attack. The two girls were supposed to go to Dumbledore's office tomorrow morning and take a Portkey to St. Mungo's. There, they are to meet someone that will direct them to their parents.

She has kept herself busy these past couple of weeks to keep her mind off of her parents.She went through each day, dreading the next day. It was only her determination not to face the truth that has kept her sane, but that doesn't mean she wasn't distracted. During the D.A. meeting last week, Hermione couldn't focus on doing a protecting shield, that Harry had to send Hermione back to the dormitories.

It was nearly ten o'clock and Ron hasn't returned with the rest of Gryffindor's team from practice yet.

It started to rain outside. Half an hour later, the team finally walked through the portrait hole. But, Hermione didn't look up to greet them. They were all wet from the rain. The two beaters, Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke, grudgingly walked up the staircase to take a shower. They couldn't have been out there that long, but they seem like they were playing in the rain for hours and hours. They were dripping water everywhere.

"I told you to call practice off before the rain came," Ginny yelled at Ron, trying to get her hair out of her face. "No, you had to keep us out there until it started pouring!"

Ginny stomped off to change out of her wet Quidditch robes. Sarah followed in suit, but not before giving Ron a nasty look.

"Maybe you could lighten up a bit," Seamus said. "We were out there for three hours. We should have come in an hour ago."

"Well, excuse me if I wanted to win our first game," Ron snapped.

Seamus didn't look like he wanted to aggravate Ron any further so he left to get change, too.

Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs and directed his attention to Hermione on the couch. Hermione heard Ron and Harry whisper something, but she couldn't make it out.

"Okay, I'll see you up there, mate," Harry said, leaving the common room to go up to the dormitory.

Ron walked over to Hermione, dripping water all over the floor.

"Hi," Ron said, standing in front of Hermione.

Hermione continued staring into the fire. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Ron. She did, but she couldn't. She didn't have the energy or the motivation right now to look up. All she has been thinking since she returned from Professor McGonagall's office are her parents. The attack was real. It wasn't something that she imagined. It wasn't a horrible dream she can't wake up from. The fact that she's going to see her parents, are confirming how real the attack really was.

During the day, Hermione has found a way to go about her day as normal as possible. But when she's in bed, when her mind is idle, her thoughts linger on the event of her parents being attacked. There wasn't any detail on what happened to her parents. The only thing they will tell Hermione is that they were attacked. The Daily Prophet weren't any better in giving her information. There are so many possibilities of what the Death Eaters could have done to her parents. Tomorrow, she will find out exactly what happened to her parents.

"I'll stay with you," Hermione heard Ron say distantly.

She lost herself in her thoughts of the ways her parents might have been attacked as she stared into the fire. Everything tuned out and disappeared. She finally had the time to slow down and really let her mind wrap around the fact that her parents were attacked. She wanted to scream, cry, and hurt something all at once. But at the same time, she didn't have the energy to do so. She felt trapped and lost. She wasn't quite sure what to do.

She felt a shift to her right and she finally turned to look at the person that was sitting next to her. It was Ron. He was sitting there staring at the floor. Hermione noticed the fire has gone out and Ron took out his wand to start the fire up. How long has she been out here? _Long enough for the fire to go out_, Hermione thought to herself. _Has Ron been out here with me all night? _She couldn't really remember anything. She remembers Ron coming in and talking to her for a bit, but that was the last thing she remembers before she blanked out.

She turned back to the fire and for the first time since talking Professor McGonagall tonight, her thoughts were not about death and pain. It was about the boy sitting next to her. Her mind was at ease with that thought. She was glad that Ron was here.

"Ron what are you still doing out here," Hermione asked.

"I told you I would stay out here with me," Ron said, frowning.

"How long have I been out here," Hermione asked, not realizing time has gone by.

"About four hours," Ron said, looking at his wristwatch. "But it got soaked in the rain. I'm not sure if it still works." Ron tapped his watch and put it to his ear to hear if it was still ticking.

She had four more hours until she had to leave.

"Ron, you didn't have to stay up with me," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron shrugged, "but I wanted to. What happened?"

"I'm going to see my parents again," Hermione said, turning to look at the fire again.

"That's good news isn't it," Ron asked, concerned. "You have been walking around like a zombie for the past two weeks, not knowing what happened to your parents. This should be good news."

"I know, it should be," Hermione agreed. "But this makes it so real. The attacks were real, right Ron?"

"I'm afraid so," Ron said sadly.

Hermione told how she was to go to Dumbledore's office to take a Portkey to St. Mungo's. Ron insisted on coming with her, but Hermione didn't think it was a good idea. She didn't want Ron there to see her fall apart to pieces. Ron has seen her cry enough already.

Ron moved closer to Hermione and put his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. For the first time in days, she felt tired and weak. She wasn't sure if she is able to do this. It was one thing for her to get hurt or injured, but it's another thing for her parents to be attacked. It brings the horrible things even closer than it already is.

Hermione felt herself slip away slowly, but it wasn't too long until she was awoken again.

Ron gently shook her to tell her it was time for her to get ready.

Hermione and the Hufflepuff girl, who Hermione found out was named Alexis, met with McGonagall and Sprout outside of Dumbledore's office. McGonagall said the password, and the two girls climbed the stone stairs up to his actual office.

Dumbledore took out an old, rusty gravy bowl and gave it to Hermione and Alexis.

"All you have to do is touch this," Dumbledore explained to Alexis. "I believe Miss Granger has some experience with this."

Both girls nodded their heads and held onto the gravy bowl. In a few seconds, Hermione felt the tug from her belly button.

Hermione soon arrived at the hospital with the Alexis standing at her side. They were both holding onto the gravy bowl. The little girl was clearly shaken by the experience of traveling through Portkey. Hermione, herself, has never traveled by port key until after her third year. But even with the experience, it is still a feeling Hermione knows she will never be accustomed to.

An old looking witch immediately greeted them. Her hair was pulled back in a loose braid, and she had on a white robe. She wasn't wearing the St. Mungo's embroider or any other embroider, but Hermione knew this woman was from the Ministry.

"Welcome," the witch said kindly. "You're parents are expecting you."

They were escorted down an empty corridor. There were no decorations or any sign of this hospital being magical. The walls were bare instead of signs and moving pictures. They must be at the muggle ward.

"We can't have magical things in the hall if the muggles wander around, now can we," the old lady said, as if reading Hermione's mind.

They stopped in front of an unmarked door with one window to look in. The witch turned around and addressed the girls again. "After your visitation with your parents, we will perform a memory charm. So, I am telling you in advance, they will not remember your visit today. Your parents are doing well, and we expect them to be leaving soon afterwards. The Ministry has made arrangements for them to stay in India until things are clear again."

"Why," Hermione demanded. She didn't understand why her parent's memories had to be modified. It's not like her parents are like every other muggle. They have a witch as their daughter. And why did they need to be sent away? It is as if the ministry is trying to hide them.

"For precaution," the witch explained. "We need them to forget the incident for their own protection. We're sending them to India, where there will be a lot of security. We still don't know the motives behind these attacks. We just need to be cautious for now."

"Does the ministry think there will be another attack," Hermione asked more out of fear than anger.

"I don't know," the witch said sadly. "And even if I did, I can't tell you."

The anger returned to Hermione. "Well, what's going to happen to my parents in India? What's going to happen when they wake up, find out they're in India, and are missing two weeks of their lives?"

Hermione was fuming now. The young Hufflepuff just stood at her side. She was too frighten and scared to say anything.

"I assure you, young lady. The Ministry has worked everything out. We will just tell both of your parents that there was a mass robbery. The government needs access to their house for the investigation and will pay for them to have a free holiday in India. Now, no more questions. I believe your parents have waited long enough for you."

"You're parents are next door," the witch said to Hermione. She guided the young girl into the room in front of them, and Hermione left to see her parents.

She slowly walked in, not sure what to see. But when she finally did come in, it wasn't a scene she was expecting. She was expecting her parents to be lying in bed, with bandages everywhere.

Instead, her parents are up and about. They look perfectly fine and were drinking tea. Her parents looked up at the visitor and quickly ran over to their daughter after recognition.

Hermione hugged both of her parents, never wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione cried.

"For what, dear," Mrs. Granger said.

"For not writing as much, for not seeing you more during the summer, for not protecting you, for not doing a lot of things," Hermione babbled.

Mrs. Granger smiled and lifted her daughter's head so she was looking into her eyes. "This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Hermione started crying. "I'm so glad you're okay. I've been so worried about you two when I was in school. Now that I know you're okay, I can go back to school without worrying anymore."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged looks. "Hermione, dear," Mrs. Granger said. "We need to talk."

Hermione looked confused. The tone in her mother's voice told her it wasn't something good. Hermione's parents sat on the bed while Hermione sat on the chair across from them. She stared at them, waiting for them to explain.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged looks again. Finally, Mr. Granger spoke up.

"You mother and I have been doing some thinking while we were here. And we thought, maybe it's not such a good idea for you to go back to school."

"What," Hermione asked, not believing what her father has just suggested.

"The magical world just isn't safe anymore," Mr. Granger continued. "We were considering of taking you out of Hogwarts at the end of June after what happened to you. But, Professor Dumbledore assured us you will be protected."

"When we allowed you to go to Hogwarts," Mrs. Granger cut in, "we didn't expect all of this. We thought it was fascinating and exciting that you can do magic. But we didn't think year after year, something horrible will happen."

"First, you were attacked by a troll and your friends were injured after getting some kind of stone. Then, you were petrified, whatever that means, I still don't get it. And didn't one of your schoolmates die one year? And what about that escape-"

"I get it," Hermione screamed. She didn't want to argue with her parents when she just found out they're okay, but this is not what she wanted to talk about. She didn't need to be reminded how dangerous the magical world is. And, she's positive; it's not even safer being best friends with the one person Lord Voldermort is trying to kill.

"I know it's dangerous," Hermione said, trying to sound calm as possible. "But I need to go back!"

"No, you don't," Mr. Granger disagreed.

"You can finish school in a normal school," Mrs. Granger reasoned. "You can even go to university afterwards. It's not too late."

"But, I need to-" Hermione started again.

"Why," Mr. Granger asked, now starting to get upset. "Why do you need to back for? To go back into the heart of danger? If you're with us, at least we know you're safe."

"Safe," Hermione questioned her parents. "Is being safe being attacked by Death Eaters?"

Hermione knew she shouldn't have said that. She wished she could take that back. After a moment of silence, Hermione said softly, "I need to go back. They need me. They can't do this alone."

"Who," Mr. Granger asked, rounding on Hermione. "Harry Potter? Or that Weasley bloke?"

Hermione didn't want to leave the magical world, not only because it was fascinating and she excelled in everything, but because it was the world Ron Weasley was in. It was the world she has formed good friendships with. It is a world that gave her life meaning. As a child, she has always been an outcast. Teased and picked on for being different. But, when she came to Hogwarts, she knew. She knew this is where she belongs. In a world where, she's not different, but like everyone else. It's the other people outside of that world that are different.

She has to let her parents see that. She belongs there. People need her. Harry needs her. Ron needs her.

Mr. Granger read the emotion on Hermione's face and knew, "It is that Weasley bloke! I shouldn't have let you go over their house over the summer. This is what happens!"

"He has nothing to do with this," Hermione yelled back at her father, finding the courage to do so. "I have to go back because there are people there that depend on me! We can stop this evil thing that is plaguing the wizarding world. If you don't let me go back, it's going to boil over into your world. What happened was an accident. It wasn't suppose to happen. But if I don't go back and stop Voldermort, it won't be an accident next time. He's going to come after non-magical people. That's why I need to go back. I need to stop this evil before it spreads and gets you again."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat there, shocked and unable to say anything else.

A knock at the door brought their attention back to this world. One of the Healers came in. "I'm sorry, but you only have a few minutes left. I'll leave so you can say your goodbyes."

When the Healers close the door behind him, Hermione looked back at her parents. Her mother was crying and her father was a clearly upset with what Hermione has just said.

Hermione got up from her chair. "Well, I got to go."

"We're not finished," Mr. Granger said.

"You're going to forget about this," Hermione said really calm. "All of this. And I am going back to Hogwarts! Goodbye."

The two Healers came in the room with two cups of liquid inside it. Hermione walked to the door and watched her parents drink the liquid from the cup. They instantly passed out and were sleeping soundly. Hermione knew it must have been a sleeping draught they gave her parents.

The last thing she saw before she left was the two Healers putting a wand at each one of her parent's foreheads.

She closed her eyes and heard the incantation as she walked out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

When Hermione came back to Hogwarts after her visit with her parents, she was really quiet for the rest of the day. Ron couldn't get her to talk about what happened at St. Mungo's. But something must have happened because Hermione became very determine to stop Voldermort before he strikes again. She became almost obsessive of the Dark Arts and figuring ways to stop Voldermort.

She spent most of her free time with Harry, convincing to let her help him. She borrowed Harry's Dark Arts books and stay up reading them. She even stayed after D.A. meetings longer to practice the new spells with Harry. With all of the extra research and reading, she is still able to easily pass all of her classes.

Hermione threw herself into researching and schoolwork that she barely had time for anything else. Ron wasn't the only one that became worried. Harry and Ginny noticed too. Harry started making excuses for not staying after D.A. meetings to help her. Ginny was having problems selling some of Fred's and George's inventions at Hogwarts. Hermione was too involved to care anymore that Ginny was encouraging students to break the rules. "Everyone isn't as interested as before. What's the point of buying the school's biggest troublemakers products, if you can't get in trouble if you're caught with it," Ginny said.

The Hogsmeade trip before the Halloween feast is exactly what Hermione needs, a change of scenery and a break from the schoolwork.

The three friends left Hogwarts early Halloween afternoon. When they reach Hogsmeade, Ron noticed all of the Aurors around the town.

"There are a lot of Aurors here," Ron mentioned to Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione looked around. "They're not Aurors," Hermione said. "They're the volunteer group the Prime Minister recruited."

"How can you tell," Harry asked.

"Look at their robes," Hermione said pointing to one in the distance. "They don't have the embroider. The Aurors have the Ministry mark."

"Come on," Ron said. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks."

They walked in and Hermione selected a booth near the window. Harry ordered three butterbeers and brought it to the table.

"So, Harry," Hermione said. "How are your occlumency lessons?"

"What," Ron said surprise. "You're still taking occlumency lessons again? With Snape?"

"With Tonks," Hermione said. "Harry has been taking lessons once a night on Tuesday."

"Why didn't I know about it," Ron exclaimed. He always feels left out when it comes with Harry and Hermione. He's always the last one to know what happened. He might be overreacting or reading too much into it, but he just always have this nagging feeling that they leave him out of things sometimes.

"Well, I'm not really suppose to tell anyone," Harry said, apprehensively.

"I'm not anyone," Ron said. "I thought we were mates. Besides, you told Hermione! You told Hermione, but you didn't tell me?"

"I thought Hermione was going to tell you," Harry said.

"Well, she didn't," Ron said. "In fact, we haven't talked a lot these past few days."

"I was busy," Hermione said. "I thought you knew that."

"You always found time before," Ron mumbled to himself.

Ginny and Dean walked into the pub, ordered some butterbeer, and then sat at a table in the opposite end of the pub. After a while, Dean left, leaving Ginny by herself. Harry got up from the table.

"Where are you going," Ron asked curiously.

He felt Hermione kick him under the table. "Ow!" Ron said, turning around at Hermione and rubbing his shins. Harry took that cue and walked over to Ginny. "What was that for? You don't talk to me, then you kick me!"

"I talk to you!"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me what happened when you visited your parents."

Hermione leaned back against the booth and crossed her arms across her chest. She stared out of the window and watched the people outside.

"Well," Ron said impatiently. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Nothing happened," Hermione said. "I told you they were fine. The Healers performed a memory charm and took them to India."

"There has to be more," Ron said eyeing Hermione skeptically. Ron knew there had to be more. It was one thing to be passionate about something like spew, but it was different to be obsessive. Ron knew Hermione would probably want to stop Voldermort after what happened to her parents, but so did Ron. He, however, didn't become obsessive with the Dark Arts.

"Ron," Hermione said, raising her voice. "That's all that happened. Just leave it!"

"No, I know you," Ron said. "Something's bothering you."

Ron's face softened to a worried frown. He placed both of his hands, outstretch, reaching for Hermione, wanting to hold her hands.

"Please, Hermione," Ron begged. "Tell me what's wrong."

Hermione turned to look at Ron again. She had tears forming in her eyes. She looked down at Ron's warm, gentle gesture, then blurted out, "My parents wanted me out of Hogwarts!"

She got up from the booth, said no more, and then ran out of the pub.

Ron sat there, not sure if he should chase after Hermione. Half of him wanted to ask her what that meant and the other half told him she needed her space. He got up eventually because he didn't want Hermione to be so upset. He wanted an explanation of what she just said. How can she not return to Hogwarts. This is her home. This is the place she belongs.

He turned to leave when he saw Harry and Ginny sitting across the table from one another, holding hands on top of the table. Ron was too shocked to do anything.

At the Halloween feast, Hermione couldn't be found. He was about to walk out of the Great Hall to look for Hermione, but Harry and Ginny caught his eye.

_What is happening between them_, Ron asked himself.

Harry and Ginny got up from the Gryffindor table and walked out of the Great Hall.

Against his better judgment, Ron followed them.

He followed them up to the Gryffindor's common room. However, when he entered the room, there was no on in there.

"Where did they go," Ron asked out loud.

There were only three ways out of the room. He just came in through one and Harry can't go up the other one. That only leaves…the boys' staircase. Ron thought the worst and pictured Ginny in the boys' room, doing things he didn't want to think about with Harry. He started to get disturbed at just the thought.

He was about to storm up to the boys' room and demand to know what's going on. But Harry came down the staircase, alone, with the Marauder's map in his hand.

"Do you know where Hermione is," Harry asked, looking up form the folded map.

Ron shook his head, the anger slowly slipped away when he realized Harry was by himself.

"Where's Ginny," Ron demanded.

"Upstairs to find Hermione," Harry answered. "We didn't see Hermione at the feast. We became worried and decided to look for her."

So, Ginny went to the girls' room. She wasn't with Harry doing anything. His anger fully disappeared, until he remembered Harry and Ginny holding hands at the Three Broomsticks.

"Is there something going on between you and my sister," Ron asked in his over protective voice.

Harry averted his eyes from Ron's. The moment of tension was broken when Ginny and Hermione walked down the staircase.

"Hermione," Ron said walking to her, forgetting about Harry and Ginny. "Where did you go?"

"We have prefect duty tonight," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's question. "Are you ready?"

She walked out of the portrait hole, and Ron had no choice but to follow her.

As they walked through the halls, Ron was cautious about bringing up the visit with her parents. He didn't need her running away again. However, there was something else that is now nagging on him mind.

"What's going on between Harry and Ginny," Ron asked. "I saw them holding hands in the Three Broomsticks."

"They were," Hermione asked excitedly. "I knew it!"

"What do you mean," Ron asked. He couldn't believe Hermione is actually happy and excited at this news. Hermione erased the happy expression from her face when she realized Ron wasn't as happy as her.

"Ginny broke up with Dean today," Hermione said. "Harry was just there to comfort her."

"But why did she break up with Dean," Ron asked. He has a feeling he's missing something again.

"It's too complicated," Hermione said, waving the question away.

Some of the students from the feast started to return to their common room. Ron saw Seamus with Dean, who avoided Ron as they walked past him.

"Hi, Ron," Luna said breathlessly. "Good luck in the game next week."

"Uh, thanks," Ron said awkwardly. He grabbed Hermione's arm and started walking in the other direction. It was pointless though because Luna followed them and caught up.

"Ron, I was finally able to do that spell," Luna said to Ron. "Thanks for helping out."

Hermione cut in as soon as she heard those words escape Luna's mouth. .

"Ron, can I talk to you," Hermione said hotly. He knew he has just gotten in trouble.

Hermione dragged him into an empty classroom.

"You're getting quite cozy with Luna, aren't you," Hermione said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's not like that," Ron said. "It was during D.A. Remember when you left early? Well, Harry asked me to team up with Luna. And she was having a bit of trouble. So, I helped her."

"She's in Ravenclaw," Hermione said. "She's suppose to be smart enough to figure it out."

"Hey," Ron said defensively. "Not everyone can be as smart as you."

"Don't be cute, Ron," Hermione said. "I can't believe you believed her. She was only pretending. She may be loony, but she knows what she's doing."

"You weren't there," Ron said. "She really didn't know what she was doing."

"Whatever," Hermione said, turning to open the door. "Why don't you go help her some more then. I'm sure there's something she doesn't know and needs your help."

Ron walked over to Hermione and closed the door.

"What is this," Ron asked. He didn't understand why she was acting like this. There really was nothing going on, and nothing can ever happen between Ron and Luna. Hermione refused to look at him. He sighed deeply. "You were right, Luna did fancy me. But I told her I wasn't interested.

"You said what," Hermione said astounded, looking at him now.

"I told her I wasn't interested," Ron said. Then muttered, "Which is more than what you said to Krum."

However, Hermione's sharp ears picked up every word.

"Excuse me," Hermione asked incredulous. "How is Viktor Krum brought up every-single-time?"

"Well, I told Luna I wasn't interested in her, "Ron said walking to one of the corners of the room. If they were going to have a row, he wasn't about to let everyone walking by to watch. "Did you tell Krum the same? But then, why would you? Who's not interested in a professional Quidditch player?"

"Ron, I stopped writing to Viktor about a month ago."

"Why would you do that," Ron said, now crossing his arms.

Hermione's face softened. She walked over to where Ron was standing.

"Because it made the one person I care about extremely upset. I couldn't carry on, even if I told Viktor we could only be friends, already."

She placed a hand on Ron's arm, and he unfolded them from his chest. He closed the gap between him and Hermione. He leaned so his face was really close to Hermione's.

"And who is this person you care so much about," Ron asked Hermione softly.

"You," Hermione said breathlessly as Ron closed his eyes and kissed Hermione.

It was an awkward, first kiss. But nevertheless, it was the most perfect kiss. This is the moment Ron has been wanting to happen all summer. To feel the soft lips of Hermione's on his. He wanted to tell him how much this moment meant to him.

He pulled back a bit and said, "Hermione-"

But Hermione pulled him down for another kiss before another word could come out. He totally forgot what he was about to say.

The second kiss was already better than the first kiss. He couldn't believe he was finally kissing Hermione in an empty classroom, of all places. Hermione must have realized it too, because she pulled away really quick.

"We're in a classroom, Ron," Hermione said, alarmed.

Ron took out this wand and quickly locked and perturbed the door. "It's locked. No one will catch us."

"That's not the point," Hermione said, starting to walk away. "This isn't exactly the appropriate place to be-"

Ron wouldn't let Hermione go. He took hold of her arms and pulled her back. It took them this long to finally be alone and kiss. He leaned in again.

"That's the best part," Ron grinned before going in for another kiss. Ron found the small part of her back and Hermione had her fingers intertwined in Ron's hair.

They spent the rest of the night snogging in the empty classroom.

After about midnight, they decided they should head back. Ron didn't want to, but Hermione insisted.

Ron lifted the shield on the door and unlocked it.

Ron and Hermione walked back to the common room, holding hands and smiling at each other.

As they entered the portrait hole, Ron expected it to be empty. But it wasn't. A messy, blacked hair boy was sitting in front of the fire on the floor. He was rocking back and forth.

"Harry," Hermione said worried. She let go of Ron's hand and walked over. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Ron stood next to her and saw Harry's eyes glazed over. He was sweating, and Ron doesn't think it's because he's sitting in front of the fire.

Hermione got down on her knees and put her hands on his shoulders and gently shook him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry snapped out of his hypnotic state and sat still. He looked up at Ron and Hermione and said, "He's Ready."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks to everyone reviewing. I worked so hard to make sure the last chapter was up before HBP. I work at my internship from 9-5:30 everyday, and don't get home until 6. I would stay up til 3 in the morning, just finishing the chapters. And now that HBP is coming out, I don't think people will be reading fanfics for a while. So, I will catch up on some sleep and start writing again. I won't be reading the new book soon because it has to go through my little sister and brother first. So, if you already read the book, please don't point out anything in my story that pertains the 6th book. I would like to remain purefor the book. lol. Thanks :)

* * *

CHAPTER 23 

Hermione went to the hospital wing the next day to visit Harry. She can still remember the look on Harry's face before he passed out. He wasn't scared though. It was an emotion, different than that. She has never seen Harry like that in all of her time knowing him. She knew he had visions last year, but she never actually seen him like that. Ron use to describe and talk about Harry after he had a vision or feeling last year, but it was different when one can actually see it.

Ron carried him to the hospital wing as soon as possible. Hermione notified Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore of Harry's condition.

Hermione felt numb. She has seen Harry when it was bad, but this was worst than bad. He has never seen Harry or anyone pass out like that. She didn't know how to feel. One moment, she was flying high and feeling happy. Then, the next moment, her heart stopped beating and everything came crashing down on her. The two extreme of emotions has left her numb.

As she entered the hospital wing, she saw Ron, dozed off in a chair next to Harry's bed. Harry was still sleeping. As she walked closer, Hermione saw the invisibility cloak sitting at Ron's feet. She knew instantly that Ron has sneaked down in the middle of the night with Harry's cloak. Madam Pomfrey refused to let them stay. She said she didn't need the two of them around while she tried to help Harry.

Ron awoke with a jerk when he heard her footsteps coming closer to him.

"Hi," Hermione said, smiling at Ron.

"Hi," Ron said back, coming back to consciousness.

"How is he," Hermione asked, looking closely at Harry for any signs or improvement.

"He's been out the whole time," Ron said. "Madam Pomfrey told Dumbledore she expects him to be awake soon, though."

Hermione pulled a chair up next to Harry's bed. Ginny ran into the wing.

"Where is he? How is he," Ginny asked, out of breath from running to the hospital wing. "I came as soon as I heard this morning."

She looked at Harry, then took a seat next to Hermione.

"He was fine last night," Ginny said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What time did you see him," Hermione asked.

"We were in the common room until ten thirty," Ginny said. "Then we both went up to our rooms."

"What were you doing with Harry up so late," Ron shot at Ginny.

Hermione gave Ron a cross look across the bed.

"We were just talking," Ginny said angrily back to Ron. "Where were you? Prefect duty doesn't last that long."

Hermione and Ron blushed. Hermione played back the momentof her and Ron last night in the classroomover in her mind.

Harry stirred in his bed and that snapped the three teenagers' attention to Harry.

Harry grabbed his head and started moaning. "He's ready," Harry said over and over.

Hermione got up and leaned over Harry. "Shh," she said, placing a hand on Harry's arm. "What do you mean, Harry? Who's ready? Voldermort?"

"Well, that was a stupid question," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Of course it's him."

Hermione decided to ignore Ron's comment. Now isn't the time to start a row. She needs to know everything. If Voldermort is ready, what is he ready for?

"Is he planning another attack," Hermione asked, trying to get Harry to talk. If another attack happens, she wants to be ready. What happened to her parents won't happen again. If she stops him, she will be able to prove to her parents that this world is safe enough for her to stay.

"Harry, you have to tell me," Hermione said, now shaking Harry. "Harry, tell me!"

Ron had to come from the other side of the bed to restrain her.

"Hermione," Ron said as he was pulling her away.

Ginny got up and stood between Harry and Hermione, who was struggling to be freed.

"Stop this," Ginny yelled at Hermione. "He's in no state to talk."

"But I need to know," Hermione said, struggling harder with Ron.

"Calm down," Ron said as he tightens his grip on her.

Hermione struggled a little more, then gave up when she realized Ron was too strong for her. She buried her face in Ron's chest, trying her best not to cry out of fustration. Ron loosen his grip, but held on to Hermione to comfort her.

"He's awake," a booming voice said as the doors of the hospital wing flew open. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione turned around. It was Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Pomphey, and Professor Dyzene.

"You children shouldn't be here," Madam Pomphey said, reprimanding them.

"It's okay," Dumbledore said. "But I'm afraid you three will have to leave. I need to speak with Harry."

The three teenagers were hesitant in leaving Harry's side. But, one by one, they followed and left the wing.

"Well, I got to go," Ginny said. "You'll let me know when Dumbledore's finish with Harry, right?"

Ron nodded, then Ginny walked off to the Great Hall. Hermione slumped against the wall. There were too many emotions going through her head right now.

"What was that all about in there," Ron asked Hermione worried.

"What do you mean," Hermione asked.

"You know what I mean," Ron said, walking over to Hermione. "You were shaking Harry pretty hard. I've never seen you like that."

Hermione slumped lower until she was sitting on the floor and can feel the cold wall against her back. She put her head back, with her eyes closed. What was she thinking? Why did she act like that? Even she didn't know.

"I don't know," Hermione said softly. She wanted to go back to last night. Back to when it was just her and Ron in that empty classroom again. Everything seems so far and small when she was with Ron last night. She forgot everything, the pain, fear, and hate. Why did she have to come out of that happy moment?

"Hermione," Ron said, kneeling down so he was at the same eye level with Hermione. "Ever since you came back from St. Mungo's you have been acting very different. You come back and started becoming obsess withstopping Vol-voldermort. I know you want to go after him because of what happened to your parents. We all do, butwhat you're doing it isn't healthy."

Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked at Ron's eyes. They were sad and worried, different than what she saw last night. He took hold of both of her hands and she took a deep sigh.

She found herself confessing everything about the hospital visit to Ron. She told him how her parents wanted her to leave Hogwarts after their fifth because it was becoming dangerous. And, after the attack on them, they made up their mind and wanted to get Hermione out. But, before they could do anything, their memories were modified. They don't remember the attack, the hospital, Hermione's visit, or their decision to pull Hermione out of Hogwarts and the wizarding world for good.

"But how can you leave," Ron asked, now sitting on the floor across Hermione. "This is where you belong. This is your home! Well, it's a good thing your parents had their memory modified."

"Don't you get it, Ron," Hermione cried. "They're only modifying their memories from the attack. Everything before that will stay intact. They were considering of pulling me out of Hogwarts before the attack."

Ron looked like he was still confused. Hermione was getting fustrated. How can Ron not see this?

"It took the Death Eaters attack for them to make their mind up," Hermione said, seeing if Ron has caught up yet. "They forgot about this past attack and forgot they decided to take me out of Hogwarts. They still think I'm safe with Dumbledore. However, if another attack happens, they're going to pull me out of Hogwarts. And this time, I can't modify their memory to make them forget. If we can find a way to stop Voldermort before attacking again, my parents will see the wizarding world is safe enough for me to stay."

This time it looked liked Ron finally understood. He was staring intently at Hermione. When she finished, his eyes were opened wide with understanding.

"That's why you're so set in stopping him," Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "And I really don't want to leave, Ron," Hermione said.

"And you won't have to," Ron said firmly. "I won't let you leave! You can't leave now. Not after..."

Ron trailed off, but Hermione knew he was going to say, 'Not after last night.' How can she leave now? How can she leave after things are finally starting to happen between Ron and her. She has been waiting for that moment for a long time. And now, when things are finally going her way, her parents decides she should leave. No, Hermione would not let that happen. She needs to stay here. Not only for Ron, but for Harry, Ginny, and everyone else that depends on her.Hermione leaned towards Ron and gave him another kiss. It was quite inappropriate to do so in the middle of the corridor, during the day, in front of the hospital wing where their best friend is lying in a bed. But all those things didntt matter to Hermione at that moment. All she was thinking about and caring about was the guy sitting in front of her, kissing her back.

Moments later, the door of the hospital wing opened and all of the adults walked out. They were finished talking to Harry. Ron and Hermione quickly got up and ran to the door. They were greeted at the door by Harry.

He was dressed and looked like he was ready to leave. He looked at them for a moment, then walked away.

Hermione wanted to follow him. She wanted to ask questions. She wants to clarify what Harry saw. Hermione took two steps before she felt Ron hold on to her hand, holding her back. She looked up at Ron, confused. He knows how important this is to her. He knows she needs to find out everything. Why is he stopping her?

Ron sadly shook his head. Hermione knew Ron was right. He was just questioned by Dumbldore. He didn't need to go over it again that soon.

Ron took her into his arms. She closed her eyes with her head against his chest,and Hermione wished, just for that moment,time wouldstop forher.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry it has been a while since I updated, but you know since HBP came out...I've been abit preoccupied. After I finished the book, I just started to become really busy. I know alot of people are going to stay away from the fanfics for now, so I want to thank those that took the timeto read this fan fic. The HBP won't and hasn't change my storyline. It has been pre-plotted out before the book came out. So, remember, it's not the HBP. lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 24

For the rest of the weekend, Harry stayed in bed in the boys's dormitory. Hermione did his homework so he wouldn't fall behind in his classes.

Sunday night, Harry finally came down to the staircase to the common room where Hermione and Ron were doing homework. He sat between the two and told them what he and Dumbledore talked about.

"So, you don't know anything," Hermione asked after Harry finished talking.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry. I know that's not what you want to hear. But, I really don't know anything. I wish I did though."

"Then, how do you know he's ready," Ron asked. He couldn't believe Harry. All last year, he could read his emotions or saw things. Reading emotions such as anger, hate, happiness, or fear are emotions that one can easily feel. But how does Harry know he's ready? What emotion did he feel? What did he see?

"I just know," Harry said, now sounding doubtful.

There are no other sources they can rely on. This is the only way they will know unannounced plans.He will have to take Harry's word for it. He will have to trust Harry. But then again, last year, they trusted Harry's "vision" and that led them into danger. Maybe this time is different.

"Well, I guess it's better to be on alert," Hermione said.

Harry has told them Dumbledore has notified the Ministry about his suspicions and the Order is working over time on working faster and finding a lead on what Voldermort is planning. There is not much the three of them can do with no more information.

* * *

Every morning, Hermione would read the newspaper for any development on the lead, but there was nothing. Ron woke up every morning, waiting to hear some bad news, but it never came. The only thing that helped Ron get his mind off the inevitable attack is the Quidditch game on Saturday. He held practice everyday to help get his and Harry's mind off of Voldermort for a minute. 

Early Saturday morning, both Ron and Harry went to the Great Hall. But when they got there, they found out they weren't the only ones up. At the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was sitting there with Micheal Corner. There were two third years sitting there not too far from the couple. But they looked scared out of their wits. They must be the two new chasers.

Ron and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table. Ron knew Harry saw Cho, but couldn't read his emotion. He didn't ask Harry either. Now is not the time to talk about these things. They had a game! They can't talk about girls and feelings. They need to get focus.

"I feel like I should have gotten the whole team together this morning," Ron said after drinking a glass of milk with one gulp. "We could have gone over that new play."

"We went over it twenty-five times, Ron," Harry groaned. "I think they have it."

Ron wasn't sure if they did. It was a complicated play Ron saw Chudly Cannon do a million times. The two Chasers weave in and out behind the two Beaters that are doing their own flying pattern. When not done properly, a collision could happen. The team found out the hard way when they had to send one of the chasers to the Hospital wing for the day.

As soon as Ron and Harry finished their breakfast, the rest of Gryffindor team came.

As soon as Harry saw Ginny, he was suddenly keen with his oatmeal. Harry didn't look up at Ginny and Ginny didn't look at Harry.

"What time did you get up?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Before you did," Ron said. "You should have gotten up earlier so we could practice before the game."

"Are you mad!" Ginny hollered. "When I thought you were going to be captain, I thought it was going to be fun. But it has been nothing but hardcore practicing. Don't you think you're taking it a bit serious?"

"Serious," Ron asked, highly offended. "We're trying to win the cup again! We need to get serious from game one!"

Ron got up from the table and was about to walk out of the Great Hall to get ready for the game. Ginny tried talking to Harry, but he didn't even look at her. Harry got up from the table quickly and followed Ron out. Ron thought she saw Ginny, upset, but that was probably because he yelled at her. Ron didn't care, though. It was their first game of the season, and his first as a captain.

The Slytherins are sure hoping Ron fails. However, Ron did noticed some of his favorite Slytherins have been quiet this week. He was sure if he was going to get any teasing, it would be from Malfoy and his gang. But, they were lying low.Ron hasn't heard a peep from them all week, quite unusual. Ron even tried to get a rise out of Malfoy but Pansy dragged him away before he said anything. Ron never put another thought on it. He was too busy worrying about Quidditch, school, Harry, Hermione, and another attack.

They arrived at the changing room and quickly changed into their Quidditch robes.

"Nervous, Harry?" Ron asked weakly.

"No," Harry said plainly. "Why are you?"

"No," Ron laughed nervously. "I've done this before."

Ron and the other keeper for Ravenclaw flew out to their respectable post and watched from above.The remaining twelve players walked out to the pitch in the center. Madam Hooch came on her broom, carrying the box with the balls for Quidditch. She landed smoothly and placed the box down. She kicked open the box and the bludgers were struggling to get free.

"Alright you lot, you know how this is done," she said.

She released the bludgers, then the snitch. She took the quaffle in her hand. Madam Hooch throws the quaffle in the air, and all twelve players shoot up in the air. The game has just started.

The Slytherins in their section were again chanting horrible things. But this time, Ron ignored them. After winning the cup last year, he had all the confidence he needed. He sat alert, while Susan Adams flew to the other side of the pitch. She passed the quaffle to Ginny, who scored the first point. The stadium went into a loud uproar. As soon as the noise died down, Gryffindor scored again. The action was taking place on the other side. Ron sat on his CleanSweeper and flew around the three rings, waiting for action. He never noticed how many people are actually here. He quickly scanned the Gryffindor section and saw Hermione sitting with Seamus and Dean, front and center.

"Ron," Ginny shouted.

Ron turned around to see two Ravenclaw players flying right at him. One of them threw the quaffle, but it went over the rings. Ron turned around just in time to see it caught by the other player and tossed back. It was like a game of Monkey in the middle. When the quaffle came back on the other side, it was too late. The quaffle went in the farthest ring. Ron wasn't quick enough to stop it from going in. He had it on his fingertips.

The Ravenclaw side cheered in celebration, while Gryffindor groaned in disappointment.

"The score's now 40-10, Gryffindor," said Euan Abercrombie, the Gryffindor Quiddtich announcer. .

Ron was upset and a bit fluster by the play. So, when the quaffle came his way again, he let that in again. Ron was determined not to disappoint the team. Above, Ron saw Harry still seeking the snitch. Cho was right next to him. It looked like she was trying to talk to him, but he refused to look at her. He even flew away from her when she started shouting at him.

Gryffindor scored again, and the quaffle started this way. This time, Ron tuned out everything. There was no crowd, no cheering, no Hermione watching. It was just him and the chasers. He has done this enough time, one would think it has become natural. He saw only the quaffle this time. It was as if the quaffle was moving on its own. When it was close, it went to the right, but faked a left, then came flying in to his right side. Ron flew with one hand out and was able to catch the quaffle before it went in. The Gryffindor broke into a chorus of "Weasley is our King." This was enough to bring Ron back. He was able to save eight more times.

After what seems like forever, the score was 130-120, Gryffindor. Ron was knocked down a couple of times that allowed Ravenclaw to score more points.

"It looks like they found the snitch," Euan exclaimed loudly.

Ron looked up in time to see Cho and Harry neck to neck trying to reach the snitch first. However, the game continued on the pitch. Ron was able to make one more spectacular save just in time for Harry to grab the snitch before Cho.

"Gryffindor wins! Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins," Euan said over the speakers.

Ron landed and ran over to join the rest of the team. For the first time in a long time, he saw Harry smiling. He was actually happy. There might be someone out there, waiting to kill Harry or all of them, but for now, that's not on his mind.

Ron took in everything, the feeling, the victory, the scene, and the moment. For a brief second, Ron forgot about Harry's cryptic message. Everything seems to go back to normal. Everything seems like it's going to be okay.

Hermione came running on the field with the rest of the Gryffindors. She quickly greeted Ron and Harry then went to celebrate with Ginny. Ron and Harry were celebrating, but then Harry looked over at Ginny, and he became still again.

"What's up," Ron asked, when he sense the change of mood in Harry.

"Nothing," Harry said. "I'm just glad we won."

They all walked into the castle, happy. This is exactly how they should end the week.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry this one took so long for me to post, but I want to thank everyone for sticking with this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 25 

On Monday morning, Gryffindors were still celebrating their victory over Ravenclaw. Hermione cannot recall a Monday morning when her fellow peers have been so happy. They were usually upset about another school week starting, but not today. It must be great for everyone since Harry has returned. There was no Quidditch during their fourth year and Harry only played one game last year. Everyone must have been anxious for him to come back and play.

All of Gryffindor is on a natural high that hasn't been deflated yet. Ron was even smiling when Hermione mention going to Herbology early.

They were half way through their lesson, when Professor McGonagall appeared at the door of the greenhouse. Everyone hushed and Hermione could feel the euphoria sucked away from her. Everyone remembered the last time McGonagall appeared. It was to tell Hermione that her parents were attacked.

But this time, her parents couldn't have been attacked. They were safe in Africa. That's what the Ministry told her! Then, Hermione panicked and thought that maybe her parents weren't as safe as they promised.

"Class has been cancelled for the day," McGonagall said tightly. This was a moment when the class would usually cheer. But not today, today was different. There was something in her voice that the other students knew it wasn't for a good reason. "The Ministry of Magic is under attack. The Headmaster would like all of the students to gather in the Great Hall."

Everyone slowly got up, but as soon as Professor McGonagall was out of sight, the whispering and the murmuring started. Hermione heard two Hufflepuff students chatting behind her.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. But it has to be something big. He wouldn't call the entire school to the Great Hall if it was nothing."

"It's only ten in the morning. What could possibly happen?"

"We'll find out, now won't we?"

Hermione walked out of the greenhouse quickly with Ron and Harry. They were leading the pack in the castle. Harry started breaking out into a run.

"Harry," Hermione called after him. She started running to catch up. Ron followed.

"Harry," Hermione said out of breath. She grabbed on his arm so he wouldn't run faster. "Do you know something?"

Harry looked at her and shook his head.

"Then why are you running," Hermione asked.

"Something happened, and I want to know what," Harry said. They continued to run into the Great Hall and notice almost all of the students were there already. Everyone was in the castle already. The only students that weren't were the ones that had Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures outside.

The students were chatting among themselves loudly.

Dumbledore stood up and with one arm movement, silenced the entire room. Hermione faced the headmaster and sat perfectly still.

"You may all wonder why I have called you all in today," Dumbledore said. There were no signs of emotions on his face. "We are in a time when things that are good are lost. This morning, a band of Death Eaters and Dementors have attacked the Ministry of Magic."

Murmers started again. Whispers and worried looks spread across the room. Hermione looked over at Ron and Ginny and their faces were white. Their father works at the Ministry. He could be under attack. Dumbledore spread his arms and the room was quiet again.

"Please, I ask you to remain calm and quiet. Students who wish to go home will be able to do so, but I suggest this is the safest place right now. We don't have any further news from the Ministry, but we will notify you. Will the house prefect please escort the students to your houses."

Hermione jumped to her feet, as did Ron. They quickly gathered the students together and walked toward the exit.

"I didn't see Malfoy," Harry said, catching up with Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, I didn't see Snape either," Ron said, frowning.

"I reckon he's at the Ministry with the other Death Eaters," Harry said darkly. "I have to talk to Dumbledore."

Before Hermione could protest, Harry was running towards the head table. She knew she couldn't chase after him. She had to get the students back to the tower.

"Tiger Lily," she said to the Fat Lady Portrait.

The students climbed through the portrait hole, not sure what to do with themselves. Some students went to their rooms and packed, in case they had to leave Hogwarts immediately. Others stayed in the Common Room, waiting for any news. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stayed in the common room and sat off near the corner.

Hermione's thoughts weren't on her parents anymore. Now that she knows where the attack is, she knows her parents are safe, for now. Her thoughts lingered on Mr. Weasley. He must be at the Ministry. It's well into a workday and all the workers must be there by now. She looked over at Ginny and Ron and could tell from the look on their face that they were thinking the same thing. They have to go through the same ordeal with their father again as they did last year. Last year, Mr. Weasley was attacked in the middle of the night. It was Harry's vision that notified them of the accident.

After about half an hour later, Professor McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole with a large bottle of blue potion.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger," McGonagall addressed them. "I trust I can give you this. You do know what it is, don't you?"

"The Draught of Peace," Hermione spoke mechanically.

"Correct," McGonagall said, with a hint of smile. "And I'm sure you know what it does."

Hermione nodded and the Professor continued. "Madam Pomfrey was able to whip up a batch for each of the houses. Give it to the students if they ask for it, Madam Pomfrey is making more."

Ron took the bottle from McGonagall.

"Now, I need to speak to Eliza Bodden," she said, the grim feeling falling upon the room once again.

A short girl with long brown hair stood up from near the fireplace. She was obviously eavesdropping and so were many other students.

Eliza walked over slowly and McGonagall placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and led her out through the portrait hole.

For about an hour, McGonagall or other professors would come and lead another Gryffindor student out of the common room. About eight more students left and the Draught of Peace was running low.

After a few more minutes, the portrait door slowly starting opening. Hermione instinctly held her breath while the other students in the room tensed up. Everyone stared at the door, but instead of seeing a professor, it was a teenage boy with messy black hair. Harry has returned. Ginny jumped up, but McGonagall quickly entered after him. Harry sadly looked at Ginny.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, please follow me," McGonagall said.

Hermione looked at Harry, but he was staring at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up with him.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger will have to-"

"She's family, too," Ginny said. "She's coming with us."

McGonagall, surprisingly, didn't retort back. She led them out of Gryffindor's common room to a gargoyle statue. This is the entrance to Dumbledore's office. She said the password and the gargoyle quickly sprang into life, allowing the visitors to enter.

"Please, take a seat," Dumbledore said, conjuring up three more chairs out of thin air. "Your mother, Mr. Weasley, has asked us to bring you home. She wants to have the family together in a moment like this. Do you understand?"

"Is our dad okay," Ginny asked worried.

"He has been confirmed to be at the Ministry," Dumbledore said. "But I'm afraid that's all I know for now. You'll be going through Floo Powder. I made sure it was safe enough for all of you to travel through. Mrs. Weasley, I expect, is waiting for your arrival any minute. So, please hurry."

They all got up and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Ron and Ginny went first. Hermione was standing in the fireplace when Dumbledore spoke. "Oh, Harry. Don't forget what we talked about."

Hermione was engulfed by the flames and found herself in the fireplace she was in at the beginning of the summer.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

_This was really happening_, Ron thought. _This is real._ He looked around the somber room and saw Fred and George standing next to Charlie. Bill and Fleur were sitting on the sofa, Fleur putting her arms around him. Mrs. Weasely was fussing over Harry's hair, who just arrived. Ginny sat in the armchair alone, tears coming down her face. Ron looked at Hermione standing next to him. He held her hand and she looked at him with a comforting smile. It has been a long time since they have spent any time alone together. So many things have just been happening since they kissed on Halloween.

Ron wasn't quite sure what this thing between Hermione and him iscalled. They haven't had time to really have a talk about their relationship. Is this even a relationship? Of course it's a relationship. It's a friend relationship. But is it more than just friends? That's something he needs to discuss with Hermione...Right after he finds out that his dad is okay.

"Alright, we have to go now," Bill said, getting up from the sofa.

Charlie nodded and walked over to his older brother.

"Why can't we go?" Fred complained.

"We want to help," George said.

"Well, you can stay here," Bill said. "You two can help mum and Fleur watch over the kids."

"We're not kids," Ginny yelled.

"Billy, do you have to go," Mrs. Weasley asked worried.

"I waited to make sure Ron and Ginny got here safely, and they are."

"Percy hasn't shown up yet," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at her magical clock. Percy's hand was pointing at danger, like all of her children.

Fred gave a little snort. "Why would he show up?"

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was on the verge of crying. Fred quickly apologized when he saw the look on her face.

Bill and Charlie apparated to the Ministry to help.

"I'll make zee tea," Fleur said softly.

Everyone sat around the living room as Fleur poured Mrs. Weasley a cup. She sat right next to her with her own cup of tea.

After a few hours of complete silence, there was a popping noise in the kitchen. Ron knew that sound meant someone has apparated. Everyone got up and ran to the kitchen. As soon as Ron walked in, he saw Charlie with a few cuts and bruises and covered in blood. He stood motionless, staring straight ahead in a state of shock.

Mrs. Weasley ran over to him and try to find the source of where the blood came from. Charlie continued staring straight ahead, not noticing Mrs. Weasley crying. Fred ran to get some bandages and Ginny went to get some potion.

Charlie blinked a couple of times and he seemed to come back to reality. He finally noticed his mother and what she was doing.

"It's not my blood," Charlie was able to croak out. He held his mother away from him and looked at her.

Mrs. Weasley seem to be a bit relieved at that insight.

"It's Percy," Charlie finished. "He's...he's dead."

Mrs. Weasley fainted and George caught her. Fred and Ginny, who just came in the room and heard Charlie, dropped the medical supplies they were holding in their hands. Ron felt a bit queasy and felt Hermione trying to support his weight. She guided him into a chair and walked over to Charlie.

"Where ez Bill," Fleur asked Charlie, grabbing onto his arm. He didn't answer her and she started to panic. "Where ez Bill," she asked louder, tugging at his arm. Tears were falling from her eyes. She fell to her knees, holding onto Charlie's leg, begging him to tell her. "Where ez Bill," she said one last time.

Everyone in the room was in shock over Percy's death. However, the silence from Charlie about Bill's whereabout made everyone wonder if they lost another brother. Bill cannot be dead. He is the invincible older brother that can do no wrong. He is the backbone and strength of their family. No one moved or said anything. The news of Percy was a low blow to the family. Charlie just blurted it out. He didn't prep anyone for it. He didn't have anyone sitting and ready to brace some bad news. he just said it. No one wanted Charlie to blurt out Bill's death either. Ron didn't know if he could handle it, if anyone in the family could handle it. Finally, Hermione walked over to Charlie.

"Charlie," Hermione said, trying to shake Charlie out of his hypnotized state. "Charlie, listen to me," she turned his head down so he was looking at her. "Where is everyone else?"

"Dad's at the hospital...Bill, he...he...took dad...but Percy...Percy's...Bill's okay."

Fleur stopped crying, but she didn't let go of Charlie's leg. While everyone had some tears in their eyes, or at least looked like they could cry,Charlie's eyes were dry. He continued staring off and acted as if his mind wasn't even here with everyone.

Fred ran over to his twin to help him with their mother. They were able to successfully revive her. But as soon as she awoke, she saw Charlie and remembered everything. She flung herself onto Charlie who was trying his best to hold his mother up. "What happened?" she asked through her tears. "What happened?"

Charlie, who was looking at his mother's tears coming down like a river, now started to tear up. "He was killed by a Death Eater," he croaked out. "He was trying to save dad."

At that revelation, everyone looked at Charlie. Mrs. Weasley was now sitting on the floor with Fleur right next to her. Hermione pried Fleur off of Charlie's leg and help guide Charlie into a chair and ran to get him a cup of tea.

"Percy went to visit dad early that morning," Charlie started speaking again. "He was at the Ministry already when the attack happened. When Bill and I got there, it was an ongoing battle already. We were able to find dad and Percy fighting back to back."

"We somehow got separated during the fighting, but I could still see dad and Bill. I saw dad get hit from behind. I tried to get to him, but a Death Eater cut my path off and I couldn't get to him. Bill was on the other side fighting two Death Eaters by himself. I knew Bill couldn't get to dad in time. I couldn't find Percy."

Charlie drank the tea Hermione has handed to him and he started to shiver even though he had just had some hot tea. There was silence. Ron felt it was ironic that on a horrible day like this, the birds are still outside chirping and singing happily as if nothing ever happened.

"A Death Eater approached dad and kicked Dad's wand away from him. Dad was on his hands and knees struggling to get up. He was hurt really bad..I was able to throw the Death Eater near dad across the room, but the Death Eater I was fighting hit me with a Stun Spell.He then turned to dad. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even scream for Bill or anyone."

"As the Death Eater lifted his wand, I saw Percy, out of no where, jumping in front of dad and blasting a spell in the direction of the Death Eater. Percy was able to get the Death Eater, but the Death Eater also got Percy. He slashed Percy across the chest as if he used a large knife." Charlie hung his head.

"The Death Eater fell on top of me, dead. Bill came over and helped me up. Then, we both ran to Percy and dad. He lost alot of blood, and dad was badly injured. We left for the hospital as soon as we could, but Percy didn't make it. He just lost too much blood and the Mediwizards couldn't do anything about it."

Ginny cried on Harry's shoulder as he just held her. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were on the floor crying on each other. Fred stormed out of the kitchen and George followed him. Hermione walked over to Ron and he saw a tear fall from her eyes. He held onto Hermione around the waist and just started crying into her stomach.This can't be happening.

There was a knock at the door and after a few minutes, another person entered the kitchen. Ron recognized her as Penny Clearwater, a former Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," Penny said. "No one answered the door and I just let myself in."

She already looked worried, but when she glanced around the room, tears began to form. "I was wondering if you knew where Percy was. I've been looking for him all morning."

Ginny started to cry out louder. Mrs. Weasley slowly got up and walked over to Penny with tears falling down her face. Penny didn't need Mrs. Weasley to explain why she was crying. She knew from the expression on Mrs. Weasley's and everyone's face. "No!" she yelled before she broke down and hugged Mrs. Weasley, crying.

Bill also came home. Fleur shot up and flung herself into his arms, refusing to let go. Ron didn't feel like he wanted to be in that room anymore. He left, letting go of the one thing that was comforting him in the kitchen. Hermione started to follow, but Ron stopped her.

"I just need to step outside for a bit," Ron said apologetic. "I just need to be by myself for a bit."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and nodded. He appreciated that she understood he needed space.

Ron walked out in the backyard and sat under a tree, where the leaves are starting to fall off of it. He stared off into space and watched two garden gnomes preparing for the winter. Snowflakes started to fall from the sky. It was mid-November, a bit early for snow, but not unusual. It was then that Ron realized how cold he was. He left the house with no jacket or sweatshirt. He was wearing the t-shirt he picked out that morning to wear under his school robes. But the cold was good, Ron thought. The coldness helped him get his mind off of the death of a brother.

Ron had to admit, Percy was never his favorite brother and they never really gotten along. But he was still his brother. Ron flashed back to the times when Percy was still in Hogwarts. He was annoying, but at least he was tolerable. Then, he changed as soon as he left Hogwarts and started working for the Ministry. It was dad who helped Percy get the job, but even Percy wasn't thankful for that. From there, it just went downhill. Ties between Percy and the rest of the family were strained. It was so bad Ron and the rest of his siblings purposely avoided the topic of Percy.

Percy did come back though. He didn't abandon the family forever. He came back over the summer and apologized, but Ron, Fred, and George refused to accept it. How can they take him back after all those times of hurting the family. Percy had to do more than come over for dinner and say 'I'm sorry.' And today, Percy did do something more, but Ron wished he didn't have to do it that way. Because now it's too late for Ron to accept Percy's apology. It's too late for Ron to throw some bad times behind and look forward to some happy family times. How can Ron show Percy he has forgiven him when he's dead? At that thought, Ron got mad again. But this time he wasn't mad at Percy. How could he be? He didn't know who or what he was mad at, but he knew he was mad because Percy isn't here anymore.

Ron heard some footsteps behind him and that snapped him out of his thoughts. The ground was covered lightly with snow in that short period of time. He put his hand on his wand, ready to draw if it was someone to kill him.

"Ron," a worried female voice called out. Ron dropped his hand from his wand. He turned around and saw Hermione walking from the back door and towards him. She was carrying a coat with her.

"Ron," Hermione said. "It's cold outside and you don't even have a coat on." She placed the coat around Ron. "Your hands are like ice, here give them to me."

Ron obediently gave her his hands and she rubbed them feverishly between her hands. Ron was starting to warm up already. He looked at Hermione's beautiful face and smiled to himself. A snowflake landed on her eyelashes and he pulled his hand away from hers to wipe it away.

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at Ron. But she wasn't smiling back at him, she was looking worried.

"What are you thinking," Hermione said, standing up.

"Everything," Ron leaned against the tree trunk to help himself up. "About today, about Percy, about the family," Ron grabbed her hands, "about you."

Hermione blushed and smile shyly. He leaned in and kissed her. It was all he needed to escape this world. There was so much comfort in those lips of hers that he didn't want to stop, because if he did, reality would come back to him. This was also a better way to warm up, Ron thought as he felt himself getting hot. What seems like hours later, Hermione finally broke the kiss. The cold wind woke him back to reality.

"Ron, you missed something while you were out here."

"What," Ron asked. He couldn't focus on what she was really saying. He was still staring at her lips, wishing he was still kissing her.

"Well, Penelope is here," Hermione said slowly.

"Yeah," Ron said. " I know. I was there, remember?"

"Yes, well, while you were out here, she kind of told us something. Something important."

"What?" Ron said, snapping his eyes up from her lips to her her eyes.

"She's a little pregnant," Hermione blurted out.

"What!" Ron asked in shock. "She's-but how? How can someone be a 'little pregnant'?"

"Okay, fine, she's a little more than a 'little prgnant.' The point is, she's having Percy's baby. She just found out last week."

"But I thought they split up. How can they be having a baby?"

"They did, but they got back together over the summer. After he came to Grimmauld Place, he went to apologize to her, too."

"But they're not even married! Unless they got married without telling the whole family."

"No, they're not married."

Ron allowed the thought to sit in his mind for a little bit. This was the best news. So, Percy's going to be a father. But then the horrible truth hit him hard. Percy's dead. He's gone. His child is going to grow up fatherless.

"So,what's going to happen to Penny now? I mean, Percy's..." Ron couldn't finish the sentence, but he didn't need to. Hermione knew what he was going to say.

"She's going to France to live with her parents. They moved there two years ago to retire.Everyone thought it would be safer for her to be in France because of the war She was going to stay here, but your mother convinced her to move. She moved into Percy's flat about a month ago,and they were talking about getting married. Then they found out Penelope got pregnant. That's why Percy went to the Ministry this morning. To tell your dad the good news and to ask him for a job so he could provide for the baby."

Ron hung his head and softly chuckled to himself. He was laughing at the irony. Percy's gone, but at least his child will have a chance to live. He stepped in closer and held Hermione close to him. He rested in chin on top of her head as she buried her face into his chin. They stood out there in the snow in complete silence, trying their best to comfort each other. It was at that moment that Ron knew the joy and innocence of childhood is over. Now, he lives life as an adult.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27 

Percy's funeral was a blur for Hermione. Everyone was still coming to terms with Percy's death. It can never be easy to bury a family member. It was still hard for Hermione to even say those three words, "Percy is dead." She felt if she said it out loud it would only prove how real it really was. She wasn't particularly close with Percy, but she did get along with him. Better than his brothers, anyway. And that was before he started working for the Ministry.

Mr. Weasley walked around with a limp, a souvenir from what happened in the ministry. He left the hospital within a week. He refused to stay in the hospital longer than necessary. He felt it was his fault that Percy was attacked. He blamed himself for not being quicker or stronger to fight off the Death Eater. Mr. Weasley wasn't the only one that felt guilty. It seems like everyone felt guilty for something.

Penelope Clearwater blamed herself for pushing Percy to see Mr. Weasley at the ministry. Mrs. Weasley blamed herself for not trying to mend the rift between Percy and the family sooner. Fred, George, and Ron felt guilty for not getting along with Percy before the attack, even when he came and apologized. Bill and Charlie blamed themselves for not helping Percy. Everyone felt guilty and blamed themselves, but that was normal when someone has an untimely death. There are so many loose ends that aren't finalized.

Sometimes, at night, she would hear Ginny crying in her sleep in the room they shared at the Burrow. Eventually, she stopped sleeping in the bedroom and would go to the family room and sit on the sofa. Hermione knew Harry was down there with Ginny. She knew this because she would spend some nights in Ron's room and Harry's bed was always empty. She never slept there, though. She waited until Ron fell asleep before slipping back into her room. Harry never came back when she left and Ginny was never in her room when Hermione came back. She thinks Ron might be too wound up in Percy's death to even think there's something going on with Harry and Ginny.

Many members of the Order showed up at the very small and quiet service. Percy wasn't the only one that died that day. Many members from the Wizard Law Enforcement and volunteer program the minister put together were killed or badly injured. The Prime Minister, herself, was badly hurt. The Daily Prophet was out of commission for a few days. Turns out some of the editors there were Death Eaters themselves. They fled, along with the other Death Eaters.

After the service, Hermione walked over to Harry, who was standing away from the crowd. She has always been worried about Harry. Voldermort has been after him since he was a baby. But, since coming to Hogwarts, Voldermort has always been one step closer every year. He would have gotten Harry if Dumbledore didn't show up in time and stood in the way last year. She hugged Harry a comforting hug.

"I should have seen this," Harry said staring at Mrs. Weasley crying with Penelope. She was actually planning to leave for France after the service. "I could have stopped this from happening."

"Harry," Hermione said softly. "There's nothing you could have done."

"What's the point of being able to see inside Voldemort's head if I can't use it to save people?"

"You know why! Because Voldermort knows you can see his mind. And he knows how to plant fake images likein the end of fifthyear. Remember? When you thought Sirius-"

"I know," Harry shouted a bit louder than he intended to.

Hermione bashfully looked away. Now was not the time to have Harry angry with her.

"The family doesn't deserve this," Harry finally spoke up. "Not now. Not after Percy is finally getting back with his family. And Penny's pregnant. The child isn't even going to get to know its father."

"I know," Hermione said.

Harry was now looking over Hermione's shoulder at Ginny.

"You should go to her," Hermione said, standing next to Harry, sensing his want to go over there.

"What," Harry said, shaking his head. "Who are you talking about?"

Hermione resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at Harry. He couldn't have been more obvious. Does Harry really think Hermione is that thick? She knew Ginny always fancied Harry, and it would only take a matter of time for him to notice.

"I think you could really use someone to talk to," Hermione said. "And so does she."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. He obviously knew whom she was talking about. He kept stealing glances at her direction. "I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"And she's talking to George."

"Harry, you know what I mean. What's been going on between you two? During the summer-"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

Hermione knew he was lying. He was hiding something.

"Alright," Hermione said, pretending not to care. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"Ginny is just trying to be a good friend. That's all," Harry quickly told her. "What about you and Ron?"

Hermione quickly was silenced. She flushed a little thinking of her and Ron, together. She wanted to tell Harry, but she, herself, wasn't quite sure what really is between her and Ron. She also didn't want Harry to know about them, not just yet anyway.

"I saw the two of you in the backyard," Harry said.

Hermione couldn't tell if Harry was happy for them or upset they didn't tell him and he had to find out by catching them together. Ron, however, was able to save that awkward moment. Both Harry and Hermione dropped what they were talking about and try to give Ron some more sympathy.

"Ron," Harry said, taking his friend by the arm. "I don't know what to say. You all have always been like family to me. I felt like I lost a brother, too."

"Thanks," Ron said, " I still can't believe Percy's really gone. And he saved dad's life. I can't believed I called him a prat all these times."

"Ron," Hermione said reaching out to Ron. "You were mad and hurt and angry. You didn't mean them half the time."

"Did I, Hermione?" Ron asked holding her hand. They have never been like this in front of Harry before, and Hermione knew Harry answered the question he asked earlier. "There have been so many times I wished he was dead or something horrible happen to him."

Ron started to form tears and it broke Hermione's heart. She ignored Harry's presence and gave Ron a comforting hug with a kiss on the cheek.

"This isn't your fault," Hermione said. "The person who's responsible is-"

"Voldermort," Harry spoke up.

Hermione and Ron felt a bit uneasy. They both knew that look in Harry's eyes. When Harry's determined to do something, there's no stopping him.

"I'm going to find him, Ron," Harry said. "He took away too many people close to me."

Ron gulped, but then put on a brave and determined look. "I'll come too, mate."

"No, I can't let you get involved," Harry said.

"Well, wheter you like it or not, I am," Ron said. "Percy's my brother. My brothers and dad was also in the ministry when it was attack. And, you're my best friend."

Hermione always knew Ron was loyal and brave. But at that moment, she couldn't fancy him more than right now.

"Well, if you two boys are going on an adventure, " Hermione smiled, "you'll need some supervision. You two can't go by yourselves."

"That's what you're for Hermione," Harry smiled back.

Hermione was relieved that Harry has finally let go of the sole hero image. Before, Harry hear nothing and refused to let them go. He would not allow another situation like the ministry in their fifth year to happen again. But Harry had to understand, it wasn't him that put them in that dangerous situation. They put themselves in that situation. They volunteered to help; they were the ones that knew what they were getting themselves into.

"So, Harry," Ron said, a bit more relaxed now that Harry has agreed to their companionship. "Where do we find this bastard?"

Hermione frowned. Voldermort has been in hiding since the Ministry attacked. There were no clues or direction of where to go.

"The Order knows," Harry said. "And I think Dumbledore has a clue of where we should start."

"But do you think they would just tell you?" Ron asked

"Yes, I do," Harry, said. "It's my destiny after all, right? That's all I've been hearing all summer."

* * *

A/N: Well, thanks for everyone for reading my very first fanfic. It was fun while it lasted. The reviews helped alot and made me want to write faster. One more chapter to go and then I'm done. Sorry, I know it's not really a fully good ending. But I had to end it soon. I have to go back to school soon and I won't really have time to do this. I always planned on leaving the story on Christmas. Besides, I don't know where I read it, but I read that fanfics longer than 30 chapters are just too much. lol. And, this is kind of pushing 30. The last chapter should be up before the end of the week. Thanks again. 


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

A couple days after the service, Harry was summoned by Dumbledore to return to Hogwarts at once. Ron jumped at the moment and was sure their adventure to find Voldermort had just begun. However, Dumbledore, along with Hermione and Harry, reassured him it wasn't something to be alarmed about. Dumbledore simply wanted to speak with Harry. So, Harry left for Hogwarts that Saturday morning.

These moments without Harry weren't wasted, however. Ron took the advantage to spend more 'alone time' with Hermione. Everyone went back to his or her own homes. The only people left in the Burrow is Ginny, Hermione, and his parents. Ron felt guilty looking forward to spending time with Hermione when he just buried his older brother not too long ago. He knew he should be in mourning like his mother and sister, but he felt he made his peace with Percy. He was going with Harry after all.

Being with Hermione helped Ron get through the horrible ordeal with the family. She was always there, by his side, never leaving him. He loved the fact that she understood because he didn't think he was capable of putting his feelings into words. He can't even put into words how he feels about her. All of these intimate times together and kisses in between; Ron still hasn't asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. It was kind of silly to go through the entire ritual of courtship. Didn't the past five years of friendship mean anything? But either way, Ron knew he had to do things the proper way.

Going back to Hogwarts was a bit pointless now. With only two weeks left until their winter break, what's the point of going back, only to come back again? Hermione was able to make arrangement to see her parents during the holiday. They have, however, been moved back to their old house in England. They were getting a bit suspicious of why they were in India for that long. A magic detector has been installed in each house for extra measure. His father came up with the idea after seeing muggles use this kind of alarm on people trying to break into their house.

So, now, Ron is sitting at the kitchen table with all of his books and parchment spread out. Hermione and Ginny joined him at the table with their own homework. Ron felt he should be excused from not doing any of his homework. After all, he did have a good reason. But, Hermione being Hermione refused to let him fall behind their schoolwork. She was able to owl Professor McGonagall for all of their missed assignments from their other professor. Even Snape sent them work to do.

"See, Snape couldn't have been with those Death Eater," Hermione said. "He's back at Hogwarts teaching again."

"Hermione," Ron said exasperated. He decided not to get into any arguments with Hermione and made no further comment.

They went back to work on the foot long essay they had to do for Professor Sprout on which plant would be useful on a werewolf bite.

The very next morning, Harry still hasn't come back. Hermione and Ginny started to worry.

"Why isn't he back yet," Ginny asked, staring into the fireplace as if Harry will show up any minute now.

"You would think Dumbledore would have sent him back by now," Hermione said.

"Maybe," Ron hesitated. He wasn't too worried. If something bad happen, they would surely know by now. "Maybe he stayed at Hogwarts. Because Dumbledore wasn't done speaking with him. There's no point in him going back and forth."

"But what could they be talking about," Hermione asked.

"Harry said he wants to go after Voldermort, remember," Ron pointed out to Hermione. "Maybe he's asking Dumbledore for help, and it's taking a bit more time for him to do so."

Hermione seem satisfied by that answer and went back to her essay. Ginny, however, looked furious.

"Harry's going after Voldermort," Ginny asked, eyeing Ron. "And you two are going? Why doesn't anyone ask me? I want to go! Why am I always the last one to know?"

"Ginny, you can't go," Ron said firmly. He sure wasn't going to let his only little sister running around trying to fight Voldermort alongside of them. It was bad enough that Ron has volunteered without telling his parents. He didn't need to bring his sister along and get in more trouble.

After an hour, Ginny gave up on her homework and was still upset with Ron. She picked up all of her homework and left the kitchen. Now, Ron found himself alone with Hermione again. This was it! This is the time to "talk." When are they every going to have moments like these again?

"Ron," Hermione said, looking up from her parchment.

"Yes, " Ron said nervously.

"I've been thinking-" Hermione started.

"About us," Ron asked. When Hermione nodded, Ron felt relieved. So, Hermione did want to talk about their relationship. He was glad he didn't have to initiate this conversation. It relives a lot of pressure of really getting things settled.

"So have I," Ron confessed. "A lot lately."

"What have you been thinking about," Hermione asked twirling her quill between her two fingers.

Crap, Ron thought. He just walked into a bad situation. What if Hermione wasn't thinking the same thing as he was? If he said the wrong thing, Hermione could get upset or embarrassed or something that would end up with Hermione never talking to Ron again. Well, he had to take a chance. He can't back out now.

"Well, I never properly asked you to be my girlfriend," Ron said.

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "You don't' have to. I mean, I assumed-"

"No," Ron said. "I want to ask you."

Ron looked away awkwardly, not sure how to really approach it. He did kind of ask Hermione to be his girlfriend just then. It would be a bit weird to say it again, but with different wording.

"Well, will you," Ron asked. "Be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled and gave a little laugh before jumping off her chair and into Ron's lap. She gave him a long, sensual kiss. New emotions were created in Ron's heart just then.

Just then, Ron heard someone in the fireplace.

"It's Harry," Hermione said excitedly. She gave a peck on Ron's nose and then jumped off his lap. She went to the other room and Ron followed.

What Ron saw was something he wasn't expecting. Harry and Ginny were in a passionate embrace and kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Hermione tried to pull Ron out of the room, but it was too late. Harry and Ginny broke apart, a little embarrassed to be caught by Ron. Ron could have sworn Ginny was still with Dean. What is she doing snogging Harry in the middle of the room?

"B-but," Ron sputtered.

Hermione tugged harder and finally was able to pull Ron out of the room.

"Ron," Hermione said holding her hands up. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down," Ron shouted. "Hermione, you can't honestly want me to calm down after what I just saw."

"I thought you wanted Ginny with Harry," Hermione tried to rationalize with Ron.

"I do," Ron lowered his voice. "But I didn't need to see that."

"Well, that's your fault," Ginny said coming through the door, followed by Harry.

"Ginny, do you mind leaving," Ron said. "Hermione and I need to talk to Harry."

"I'm staying," Ginny said, crossing her arms across her chess. She really does look like their mother when she's mad. "Whatever you have to say to Harry, you can say it in front of me. I think I know enough to finally be trusted into your little circle."

"If Ginny can't come with us," Hermione said. "At least let her stay and hear this."

"Fine," Ron said when he realized he wasn't going to win. "Harry, what did Dumbledore want?"

"The Ministry reported something missing," Harry said. He took a deep breath and continued, "The attack was only a distraction. Voldermort wanted something from the Ministry and he took it while everyone was fighting."

Everyone stared at Harry, waiting for him to continue. But he never did.

"Well, what is it," Ron asked impatiently. "It can't be another prophecy. They were all destroyed when we were there last time."

"It's a locket," Harry said.

Ron almost laughed. Harry was summoned because someone lost their locket. But Ron knew better than that.

"It was one of the few Salazar Slytherin heirloom left," Harry explained. "It belonged to Tom Riddle's mother. Actually, it belongs to Tom Riddle."

"You mean Voldermort," Hermione said.

"Yes," Harry said.

"What's the importance of the locket," Ginny asked.

Harry sighed before going into a long monologue. He explained that when Tom Riddle's mother died, Tom was taken in as an infant to the Ministry. He was wearing a locket that his mother has given to him before his death. Obviously, everyone knew this was the last surviving descendant of Slytherin. The Ministry removed the locket, not truly knowing it's significance in the future and placed the infant in a muggle orphanage where they kept a very close eye.

When everyone was still confused, Harry continued again. "The locket is a symbol of his mother's love. Dumbledore told me a long time ago that the thing that's protecting me from Voldermort is the one thing he doesn't have…love. I have my mother's love. I have the protection of it. That's what makes Voldermort and me different. That is also my only weapon against him."

"So, what does it mean now that Voldermort has the locket," Ron asked.

"Of course," Hermione said to herself. "The locket was given to Voldermort out of love. So, in a sense, Voldermort has 'love' with him. Which means now you two aren't as different. And-"

"And now, my advantage is gone," Harry finished. "We both have that same motherly protection on us. I have the reminder of my mother's love in my scar. And he has the reminder of his mother's love in that locket."

"And Dumbledore knew about this," Ron asked. Harry nodded. "If Dumbledore knew about this why didn't he destroy the locket when he found out?"

"He was trying to," Harry answered. "All summer, he was trying to convince the Ministry to destroy it. But you know how they are. It's a historic artifact. They refuse to destroy it."

"Even if they knew the power it would give to Voldermort if he ever gotten a hold of it," Ginny asked.

"The Ministry had it hidden away," Harry explained. "Besides, it's really old magic. They didn't believe it existed. It was hard for them to understand that love has such a strong trace of magic."

"But you're living proof," Ron said, pointing to his scar. "You're living proof that old magic still works."

"What I don't understand is why didn't he take it when he was in the Ministry before," Hermione asked.

"He didn't know about it then," Harry answered. "Dumbledore just found out himself in the beginning of the summer. It was him who eventually figured out that power behind that locket. Somehow, someone in the Ministry found out. No one else knew about this, not even the Order. Voldermort probably had a spy and he found out about the locket. But we didn't know he knew. Until now."

There was silence as everyone let the new information settle in. So, the one thing that set Harry apart from Voldermort doesn't really set them that far apart. The one thing Harry could use as a weapon against Voldermort is gone.

"So, what do we do now," Ron spoke up. "How do we stop him now?"

"Dumbledore reckons we stay at Hogwarts while he figures things out," Harry said. "Right now, the Order is trying to figure out what to do. But I think we should go and take the locket away from him."

"Oh yes," said Ron rolling his eyes. "That's an easy task. We'll just stroll into his house and be like, 'Excuse me, sir. Do you think we can borrow that locket of yours? You know, the one that protects you from Harry here.' Yes, that will go over well. Don't you think so, Hermione?"

Hermione slapped his arm then gave Ron a dirty look. Ron looked away, rubbing the spot where Hermione had just hit him. He looked over at Ginny, who was also giving him a dirty look, and stepped back behind Hermione. When Hermione hits him, she doesn't do any damage. But, if Ginny hits Ron, she won't be afraid to do some serious injuries to him.

"There has to be more to this locket," Hermione said. "I mean, the prophecy said only one of you can live. So, one of the charms isn't as strong as the other. Oh, I wish we were back at Hogwarts. Then, I can go to the library and look things up."

"Yes, well, the only thing we can do try and figure another way out," Harry said. "When we get back to Hogwarts, then maybe things would be a bit clear. We just need to let this information sit with us for a bit."

"Really," Ron said shocked. For all of these years that Ron has known Harry, he was surprised at Harry's response. "That's it.? Let's wait until we go back to Hogwarts? You don't want to go right now and stop Voldermort?"

"I promised Dumbledore I wait," Harry said. "And this time, I'm going to keep my promise."

Ron nodded his head, understanding. Harry didn't want what happened to Sirius happening again. Harry blamed himself for never really listening and for being too quick to act. Ron was surprised to see a calmer Harry. He wasn't sure if he liked the new Harry or not. Time will tell, he figures.

"Let's just try and enjoy the rest of the holidays," Harry said.

"While we can," Ginny said under her breath.

Harry must have heard Ginny because he said, "Ginny, I need to talk to you."

Hermione pulled Ron outside into the yard.

Ron wasn't wearing a jacket, so of course it was freezing. But, luckily, this time he had on a very thick jumper to keep him somewhat warm. Hermione, however, had other ideas of staying warm. She snuggled into Ron's chest with her arms tucked in front of her. Ron wrapped his arms around her and gave a kiss on top of her head.

"I hope you're nice and warm," Ron joked. Ron felt Hermione nod. They stood outside for a few minutes not saying or doing much. They were just standing and snuggling to stay warm. "Um, Hermione. Why are we out here, in the cold? We could do this inside, where it's nice and warm."

Hermione looked up and pointed to the sky. "It's suppose to snow," She said.

"So, we're just going to stand out here until it does?"

"No, it's coming soon. I want to be out here when it starts snowing."

Ron thought Hermione was completely mad, predicting the weather. But sure enough, it started to snow. Hermione was never wrong. He smiled and gave Hermione kiss.

Harry and Ginny came out not too soon later. It seems like whatever "talk" they had was a good one. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny while she was looking at the snow falling into the yard. He rested his face next to the top of her head and looked at Ron. Ron smiled and gave a small approving nod to Harry, who seems delighted at the notion.

Ron always thought the only person for his little sister was Harry. Harry was the only person that Ron trusted protecting Ginny. He did, after all, save her in their second year.

Ron looked forward and was surprised to see how fast the snow was falling. There was good thick blanket on the floor. Soon, everything will be white. Soon, everything will look like it's pure and clean. However, Ron couldn't help but feel how untrue that was. The world is in danger and their future doesn't look so pure and clean. Ron's mind wandered onto Percy again. He looked at the sky and hoped Percy really knew how sorry he was for not forgiving him earlier.

Ron felt Hermione shift positions.

"What," Ron asked smiling. "Not comfortable?"

"No," Hermione said smiling back. "I just want to see the snow. Isn't this great? Whenever it snows, it seems like the world is at a standstill and nothing can disturb it. It just feels like it's the beginning of everything."

Hermione kissed Ron's chin. Ron couldn't help but think that maybe the end of Percy's life isn't the end of everything else. Sure, it might mean to him the end of youth, the end of innocence and peace. But there are so many new things that are happening as they stand outside to watch the snowfall. There's the new relationship with Hermione, Harry's new relationship with Ginny, and a new life in Percy's child. And it's just the beginning of bringing down Voldermort.

No, this isn't the end. Hermione was right, again. This is the beginning of everything.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. I hope that's a good enough ending. It took me forever to write this. I knew how I wanted to end it, but it took me a while to figure out how to get there. Thank you to everyone for reading and for giving me such lovely reviews. They were great inspiration. Class starts September first forme, so I might be a bit too busy to really devote intoanother fanfic. I might write a few oneshots, but that's all. I will definitely start thinking of a sequel and maybe write an ourline for that. Then, when I have some free time, I can start writing. I just don't want to start writing the story if I won't update for a month. It won't be fair to you guys. 

But for now, checkoutmy homepage. It is a link toa semi RP Harry Potter Forum. I say "semi" because not everything on that board is RP. There's alot of things to do if you're not into RP. You can get sorted, play quidditch, join clubs, and attend classes. We have some teaching position available. Check the site out.

Okay, sorry about that advertisement. But we really need memebers for the site. lol. And I'll post on that site when I start writing a sequel for this story.

Thank you, again.


End file.
